Vuelta a las andadas
by Akane-Ookami
Summary: Tras el Ova 2, los espíritus de la estrellas caídas que deambulan por el palacio. Chichiri reside en el palacio como hechizero y consejero de Hoki, Tasuki como guerrero y un extraño Tamahome...Hasta que reciben noticias de una extraña chica...
1. La vuelta de una estrella

Escrito por mi y mi mejor amiga, Yuko. Entre las dos manejamos a los personajes principales de esta forma:  
**Yuko:**  
-Tasuki  
-Chichiri  
-Keiko  
-Mitsukake  
-Kouji  
-Meiko

**Akane:**  
-Chiriko  
-Tamahome  
-Nuriko  
-Hotohori  
-Nakago  
-Hoki

Las dos compartimos los personajes secundarios.  
Este fan fic contiene **SPOILERS** de los ovas de la serie. Hemos tratado de ser lo más fieles a la historia de forma que pueda compajinarse prefectamente con el final del Ova 2 y el principio del último...

Esperemos que os guste ^^

P.D: los personajes originales pertenecen a Yuu Watase, mientras que Keiko, Meiko, Natsuki y Gaon Ma son invención nuestra ^^

* * *

-¡Majestad! -corrió un guerrero hacia el trono del rey, al verle sentado en el recobró la compostura y se puso firme.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la emperatriz, Hoki, algo sorprendida.  
-Majestad, me han informado de una chica extraña quiere veros. Dice que es algo importante sobre Suzaku.  
-¿Sobre Suzaku? Qué extraño...hace ya tiempo que no ocurre nada con el...  
-Majestad...tengo la impresión de que algo malo ocurre, de que son malas noticias. Creo...Que tiene que ver con Chiriko, la estrella de Suzaku -le murmuró Chichiri apareciendo de repente a su lado con cara seria mirando a la puerta.  
-¡¡AAAH!! ¡¿Cuando has entrado tú?! -gritó sobre saltado Hotohori, que se encontraba al lado del trono, cuidando de su esposa.  
-Dejadla pasar -sentenció Hoki algo seria, preocupada  
-Chichiri, llama a las demás estrellas...creo que esto nos concierne a todos...-ordenó Hotohori, sin que su esposa pudiera oírle.  
-Entendido majestad… - Chichiri desapareció como solía hacer y fue a buscar a los demás.  
Poco después aparecieron Tasuki, Tamahome y Chichiri en la sala. Les seguían Mitsukake y Nuriko como espíritus, atraídos por el mismo mal presentimiento que había nombrado Chichiri.  
-¿Qué ocurre para tan repentina reunión? ¿Es algo relacionado con Seyriu? – Preguntó Tasuki algo preocupado.  
-Es sobre Suzaku… una chica viene para hablar sobre él con la emperatriz y pensamos que es mejor que estemos todos, como las estrellas de Suzaku – comento Chichiri.  
-¿Una joven que viene para hablar sobre Suzaku? – repitió Mitsukake extrañado.  
-Esos comentarios Chichiri… ¿quiere decir que están todas las estrellas aquí? –preguntó Hoki, ya que ella no podía ver a los espíritus.  
-Así es, majestad –asintió Chichiri.  
-Todo es muy extraño...-murmuró Nuriko pensativo.  
-Según Chichiri, no será buenas noticias, tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor -comentó Hotohori tratando de mantener la calma.  
-Tal vez tengas razón, yo también he tenido un presentimiento no hace mucho...-pensó Tamahome en voz alta.  
-Pues, que entre ya ¿no? -respondió Tasuki algo nervioso, ya no podía con la curiosidad.

Hoki hizo un ademán de cabeza ordenando que le dejaran entrar a la sala donde se encontraban todos. La puerta se abrió y entró una joven muchacha de unos dieciséis años, pelo castaño largo recogido por una coleta alta y extraña. Llevaba una tiara con una gema verde en su frente y sus ojos eran de un color muy parecido al del pelo. Caminó hasta el final de la sala, donde se arrodilló ante el trono cortésmente. Chichiri puso una cara extraña al ver a la joven.  
– Su… su energía es como la de Chiriko – murmuró al emperador. Desde hacia tiempo no sabían nada de él.  
- ¿¡Chiriko!? – grito Tasuki mirando al brujo pensando que se había vuelto loco a algo parecido.  
-No puede ser...-murmuró Tamahome mirándola- Chiriko era un niño...y además, ¡está muerto!  
Hoki miró aun más seria a la recién llegada, que había esbozado una leve sonrisa al oír aquel nombre.  
-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó.  
-Me llamo Natsuki Takada -respondió ella obediente.  
-Explícanos, Natsuki, como es que tienes la energía de nuestro amigo Chiriko...-ordenó Nuriko desconfiado.  
-Tranquilo, Nuriko, seguro que esta joven tiene una buena excusa...-respondió Tamahome tranquilizándolo- además, es posible que no pueda verte.  
-Puedo veros. A Hotohori, Nuriko…Mitsukake -respondió ella algo seria, con la cabeza baja. Luego la levantó y miró al grupo- pero es normal que vosotros no me reconozcáis a mí.  
-¿Chi-Chiriko? -preguntó Tasuki algo confuso.  
-Si, soy yo, Chiriko. Pero ya no soy el de antes –la joven se levantó y adoptó una figura que mostraba seguridad en sí misma- Conservo mis recuerdos como estrella es Suzaku, todo lo que pasamos juntos. Pero ahora he tomado el cuerpo de esta chica, para salvar su vida.  
-No entiendo nada…-murmuró Tamahome.  
-Yo sí que no entiendo nada, ¿qué haces tu aquí, Tamahome? –preguntó la chica haciendo una mueca extraña.  
-¡Eh! Tienes que contar tu primero tu historia, nosotros preguntamos antes –se quejó Tasuki algo desconfiado.  
Ella sonrió de medio lado.  
-Sigues siendo igual que antes…Tasuki.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tú no eres Chiriko!  
-Debo decirte que aunque ahora tome el nombre de Chiriko y mantenga mis recuerdos, no tengo para nada la misma personalidad de antes. Chiriko era como un hermano menor para mí, nació en una casa vecina y sus padres solían dejarlo a mi cargo. Cuando me enteré de que se trataba de una estrella de Suzaku me sentí muy feliz, pero a la vez preocupada –la chica hizo una pausa larga, mirando al suelo pensativa, buscando las palabras exactas- Hace unos días estuve a punto de morir a causa de una extraña enfermedad para la que no se tiene cura aun, Chiriko se enteró de ello y fue a visitarme. Llegamos al acuerdo de que él me salvaría la vida si yo le dejaba poseerme para así poder volver a reunirse con vosotros. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho, yo mantengo mi propia personalidad –explicó la chica algo seria, tratando de sonar convincente.  
–Entonces… ¿tú serás la nueva Chiriko? – le preguntó el brujo.  
-¿¡Como se lo preguntas tan tranquilo!? – Gruño Tasuki  
-Tranquilízate… - aconsejó Mitsukake para que no cometiese ninguna tontería. -Que complicado…-murmuró Tamahome bajando la mirada.  
-Chichiri, ¿las demás estrellas están de acuerdo con lo que dice esta chica? –le preguntó Hoki al brujo en susurros.  
-Si, majestad, no se preocupe. La fuerza vital de Chiriko late en esa joven, lo puedo sentir.  
-Ahora, necesito que expliquéis vosotros qué demonios hace aquí Tamahome –recordó Chiriko tranquila señalando a la estrella.  
-Verás…es una historia algo complicada…-rió Nuriko.  
-Tenemos tiempo –respondió algo seca.  
-Tras Taka unirse con Tamahome y volver a su mundo nosotros nos sentíamos un poco solos, le echábamos de menos. Poco después de tu desaparecer, le pedimos a Taiitsukun que hiciera algo, y a partir de nuestros recuerdos creó una especie de copia de nuestro Tama –explicó Chichiri con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes, Chiriko? La idea fue de Tasuki, que se sentía muy solo –rió mientras le ponían la mano en la espalda a Tasuki.  
-¡¿Pero qué dices, imbécil?! –gritó Tasuki molesto- ¡No digas tonterías! Estábamos todos de acuerdo.  
-En eso tienes razón, si…-sonrió Chichiri.  
-Sabía que no podíais vivir mucho sin mí...-se enorgulleció Tamahome.  
-Tú tampoco aguantarías mucho sin nosotros –rió Nuriko.  
-Interesante….-murmuró en voz alta la joven mirando a algún lugar perdido del suelo.

Hubo un silencio, algo incómodo. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer, confiaban en que el alma de su amigo Chiriko estaba ahora en el cuerpo de aquella chica, sin embargo no quedaba nada de su antigua personalidad. La persona que tenían delante era alguien totalmente desconocido para ellos a pesar de que ella recordara todo lo ocurrido como estrella de Suzaku. No parecía que nadie fuera a decir nada hasta que Chiriko abrió la boca.  
-Majestad...me gustaría pedirle algo –habló con respecto a Hoki- A lo mejor es muy atrevido por mi parte pero...no tengo familia viva y vine aquí por petición de Chiriko...-hizo una pausa bajando la mirada algo triste- me...me gustaría quedarme en palacio y serviros como guerrera o lo que haga falta, seguro que sería el deseo de Chiriko.  
-Mmmhhh… tal vez sea bueno que se quede aquí con nosotros, majestad… así si surge algo estaremos todas las estrellas juntas – comento Chichiri -Además solo es una chiquilla… - dijo en voz baja Tasuki.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Chichiri...-comentó Tamahome mirándola fijamente- de lo que no estoy muy seguro es de si una mujer nos podría servir de mucho en las siete estrellas...-comentó como para sí.  
Chiriko le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos de reojo al joven, que lo hizo estremecer. No cuadraba con las miradas que había mostrado hasta ese momento.  
-Estoy segura de que Hotohori hubiera querido tener a todas las estrellas juntas en su palacio –reflexionó Hoki- Bienvenida –sonrió.  
Hotohori había estado serio durante todo el tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo. Finalmente los abrió y miró a la chica, asintiendo. -Muchísimas gracias, majestad, no crearé problemas -contestó ella agradecida con una reverencia.  
-No entiendo cómo es que una mujer forma parte de las estrellas… ¿de verdad que no causara problemas? – refunfuño Tasuki.  
Mitsukake suspiró al oír su comentario.  
-No deberías juzgar a la gente solo por su apariencia… si no mira a Nuriko… - murmuró Chichiri.  
-Cierto -asintió Tamahome- ¿Quién iba a decir solo con verle que era un tio con tantos problemas de identidad?  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Nuriko mirando de reojo a Tamahome, con cara de pocos amigos, levantando el puño.  
-Nada, nada...  
Hoki sonrió levemente e hizo un movimiento con la mano. A la sala entraron dos doncellas del palacio.  
-Ella te guiarán hasta tu habitación. Chiriko asintió y caminó por la sala siguiendo a las doncellas.  
Pasaron junto a Tasuki, al cual Chiriko miró de reojo.  
-Te aseguro, que no crearé problemas. A no ser que me provoques...-le murmuró.  
-¿¡Qué!? – dijo Tasuki en una mezcla de asombro y miedo por la forma de actuar de aquella muchacha.  
-Vaya…que carácter…- comento Chichiri.  
-¡¡Aaaaaahhhh mocosa insolente!! ¿¡Pero que se ha creído!? Aaahhyyyy ¡¡Como cause un solo problema se va a enterar de quién soy yo!!  
-Tasuki y su buen humor de siempre – dijo con una sonrisa Chichiri.  
Chiriko se perdió entre los pasillos del palacio siguiendo a las doncellas.  
-¡Idiota! ¡¿Nos ves que es de los nuestros?! -le paró Tamahome agarrando a Tasuki de la camisa- Tenemos que aceptarla con nosotros queramos o no.  
-¡¡Ya lo sé hombre!! ¡No soy tan imbécil! – le gruño a Tamahome.  
-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. No creo que sea peligrosa… o al menos no demasiado… - comento Chichiri.  
–Creo que será mejor que hagamos lo posible por que se integre. Al fin y al cabo…es nuestro Chiriko…  
-Tal vez tengas razón...-asintió Tamahome soltando a Tasuki- ...si alguien me necesita estaré en mi cuarto -se despidió caminando por los pasillos. -Últimamente está algo raro...-comentó Nuriko viéndolo marcarse- ¿A qué se deberá?  
-Yo también me marchare – Dijo Mitsukake mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba a los demas a sus espaldas.  
-Eso es que echa de menos una mujer, ahora que Miaka está con Taka – dijo entre risas Tasuki.  
-Bueno, ¡yo me marcho! Estaré por los alrededores de palacio –dijo Chichiri mientras desaparecía metiéndose en su sombrero.  
-Pues si yo no hago falta, será mejor que también me marche… - comento Tasuki.

En la gran sala se quedaron Hotohori y Nuriko solos, invisibles a la mirada de una agotada Hoki que suspiró comenzando a abandonar la sala. -Parece que todos están algo sorprendidos por la noticia...-pensó Nuriko en voz alta.  
-Puede que tengas razón, igualmente Chiriko siempre fue una persona muy valiente y no me extraña que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa por ayudar a aquella chica, y más si era tan importante para el…-sonrió Hotohori.  
-Todos estamos orgullosos de él, desde que murió de aquella forma tan valiente.  
-Tienes razón...pero ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en conocer a nuestra nueva compañera...a la que ha elegido Chiriko para regresar a nuestro lado…


	2. Nuevas amistades

Chiriko caminó por los largos pasillos de aquel inmenso palacio muy bien decorado y brillante.

-Esta es su habitación, esperemos que sea de su agrado, señorita Chiriko -dijo una de las doncellas que seguía parándose frente a una puerta.

Chiriko asintió y las doncellas se fueron de allí a Dios sabe dónde. Abrió la puerta, una habitación bastante grande, de paredes blancas y una cama que tenía muy buena pinta. A pesar de ser tan grande estaba muy bien decorada y apenas tenía los muebles necesarios. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, y se dejó caer en ella boca abajo con los brazos en cruz.

Chiriko...ya todos me llaman así...me costará un poco acostumbrarme... pensó.

La puerta sonó. Había alguien fuera.

-¡Eeeh! ¿Chiriko estás ahí? ¡Quiero hablar contigo! – era Tasuki.  
Más le vale que me abra la puerta… pensó él con un suspiro. La chica levantó la cabeza de la cama, era aquel chico de antes, una de las siete estrellas, ¿qué haría allí? Se levantó con mala gana y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, sin decir nada. Al ver a la chica Tasuki se quedo como petrificado.  
– Estooo… yo… yoo… solo quería pedirte perdón por ser tan impertinente antes… no era mi intención…aun me resulta algo extraño que tú seas nuestro Chiriko de siempre… - dijo mirando a otro lado.  
-Ya, me lo imagino -respondió ella algo seria- a mi aun me cuesta aceptar que el Chiriko al que tanto cariño le tenía ahora está dentro de mí. Además, no tienes ni idea de lo complicado que es para una chica viajar tanta distancia sola –suspiró.

- Buenooo, a hora ya estás aquí… si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… - callo un momento y miro a la chica – Este sitio parece grande pero en cuanto te acostumbras todo parece estar más cerca – dijo entre risas, con su típico buen humor de siempre. ¿Que le puedo decir además que choradas?…

-Imagino que si...las cosas siempre parecen más grandes y confusas cuando no las conoces...-dicho esto, la chica se giró y dejó la puerta abierta para sentarse sobre la cama con un suspiro cansado.

-Tal vez prefieras que me marche… si voy a ser una molestia para ti será mejor que te deje sola… - murmuró Tasuki mientras se daba la vuelta. – Si quieres algo, mi habitación no está muy lejos… tu grita mi nombre que yo salgo… - dijo un poco avergonzado, su gesto era una mezcla de enfado, por no poder hacer nada en ese momento, y vergüenza.

Chiriko sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su nuevo compañero, nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido.

-Sois todos muy amigos, ¿verdad? -preguntó mirándolo desde la cama  
Tasuki volvió a mirar a la chica  
– Si, claro. Hemos vivido mucho juntos… ya somos como una gran familia…Y tu también estás en esa familia, Chiriko - El chico se acerco a Chiriko un poco – pero no entiendo por qué preguntas esas cosas si todo eso tu ya lo sabes, ¿no? – rió Tasuki.  
Chiriko bajó la cabeza, sabía que Tasuki no se refería a ella cuando nombró al grupo, se refería al Chiriko que él conocía y que ahora se encontraba en su interior. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, el que las estrellas la vieran como el Chiriko que todos conocían no provocaba en ella otra cosa que una mayor soledad.

-Si, tienes razón… –susurró con la cabeza baja, forzando una sonrisa.

De repente, la actitud de Tasuki cambió. Se estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento y no pudo más, se acercó a Chiriko.  
-¡Chiriko…! –se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que pudo abrazarla-Te he echado tanto de menos –lloriqueó.  
Chiriko comenzó a reír divertida de repente. ¿Pero qué leches le ha dado? pensó Chiriko suspirando Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba…

-Sois un grupo de amigos muy extraño y habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos –comentó ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer, finalmente posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Tasuki- Ahora entiendo por qué Chiriko estaba tan contento de haber dado su vida por vosotros.

Tasuki se quedó callado uno momento con los ojos como platos, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba abrazando no era su amigo de siempre físicamente. Se separó de repente con un brinco, nervioso.  
–Lo-lo siento…me dejé llevar por la emoción…-se disculpó- Bueno… será mejor que me marche… supongo que estarás cansada y queras descansar…-rió nerviosamente algo sonrojado saliendo del cuarto lo más rápido posible.  
-No te voy a decir que no...-respondió mirando hacia la cama, era muy cómoda- el viaje ha sido muy largo.  
-Adiós entonces – Tasuki salió de la habitación y ando por los pasillos pensativo

-¿Tanto te molesta que Chiriko sea una chica? – Chichiri apareció de repente.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡No hagas eso! – dijo sobresaltado Tasuki. Cuando se recupero del susto le contesto – No es que me moleste… es que cuando hay mujeres de por medio siempre acabo mal…  
-Pero eso es porque eres idiota, Tasuki, todos lo sabemos. Las chicas no tienen nada que ver -rió Tamahome desde la espalda de los dos.

-¡Aaaaarrrrggggg! ¡Tú calla! Yo no he dicho que la culpa sea de ellas…

-¡Aaaahh! A sí que por eso eres como Nuriko… - bromeo Chichiri.

-¡Que no, demonios! ¡Dejaos de bromear con eso! – gruño el hombre de montaña.  
-Por supuesto que no es como Nuriko, Chichiri -dijo Tamahome con una sonrisa traviesa- si fuera así, ¿qué haría en la habitación de Chiriko antes? -rió burlonamente.  
-Ummmhhh… es cierto… eres muy observador Tamahome.

-¡Yo no hice nada con ella! ¡Nada, me escuchan, NADA! – dijo a gritos Tasuki.

-Vale, valeee, no te pongas así hombre, que es una broma – le contesto Chichiri.

-Solo fui a disculparme por comportarme tan mal con ella antes, eso fue todo… - murmuró mirando a otro lado  
-Me parece muy maduro por tu parte, te comportaste como un verdadero idiota...-comentó Nuriko apareciendo desde el tejado que cubría los pasillos- Sois unos escandalosos...uno no puede ni deambular por ahí tranquilamente.  
-¿¡Por qué os empeñáis en dejarme mal!? Yo que os he hecho para merecer esto…

-Tal vez solo ser tu mismo… - murmuró Chichiri.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto! – refunfuñó Tasuki mientras se marchaba echando humo por las orejas  
-Vaya...que sensible está hoy, ¿no? -comentó Nuriko mientras lo veía marcharse.

-Parece que tener a una chica en nuestro grupo le ha afectado un poco...-comentó Tamahome, esta vez serio.

El grupo se quedó en silencio tras desaparecer los gruñidos del pelirrojo.

-Por cierto, estaba pensando… ¿Y si ahora resulta que la sacerdotisa es un hombre?… - comento Chichiri con una cara algo extrañada tratando de alejar el silencio.  
Nuriko se echó a reír ante la anécdota.

-Entonces ya no sería "sacerdotisa" Chichiri...qué cosas tienes -rió. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, su cara cambió por completo- aunque ese caso…seguro que sería uno con una buena espalda y una sonrisa preciosa…-soñó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Tamahome se quedó paralizado ante la visión, con enorme nube negra le cubría la cabeza.

-Sería horrible...-murmuró mientras se imaginaba a un hombre vestido con el atuendo femenino de las sacerdotisas- ¡¡AAAH!! ¡¡Chichiri, no digas estupideces!!  
-Pero es que como…todas las estrellas somos chicos… -murmuró Chichiri – De todos modos, si llega a venir otra sacerdotisa seguro que Tasuki se vuelve loco, pensara que ahora tiene que proteger a dos mujeres en vez de a una…

-Se preocupa demasiado. Chiriko, al ser una de las siete estrellas no creo que necesite tanta protección como la sacerdotisa...además... ¡Chiriko da miedo! -lloriqueó Tamahome recordando la mirada que le había echado antes la muchacha.  
-Sí, un poco de miedo sí que da… - contesto Chichiri golpeando la espalda de Tamahome. – Tal vez nos cueste a nosotros tanto como a ella conocernos mejor… tendremos que tener paciencia con ella…  
-Supongo...que para una mujer estar en un grupo de guerreros únicamente compuesto por hombres...tiene que ser complicado -pensó Nuriko en voz alta mirando a la nada- ¡Ya se! -dijo golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con un puño izquierdo- ¿qué os parece si nos la llevamos de fiesta por el pueblo? He oído que esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales.  
-Suena bien… - murmuró Chichiri - yo avisare a Chiriko, Tasuki no se si querrá venir… será mejor que sea Nuriko quien lo traiga, que si se opone puedes usar la fuerza bruta… pero no creo que sea bueno obligarle… Uuuhhhyyy que dilemaaaaaa…  
-Tranquilo, Chichiri -sonrió travieso Nuriko- déjame eso a mí...-dijo levantando un brazo con el puño cerrado.

-Que miedo...-murmuró Tamahome- pero sí que parece buena idea, ¡tengo ganas de fiesta! -sonrió levantando los brazos.  
-Tú lo que quieres es una chica mona, Tamahome, admítelo… aunque no te culpo, este palacio está lleno de hombres y las mujeres que hay son del emperador – decía Chichiri mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Chiriko- además hace ya mucho que Miaka volvió a su mundo con Taka.  
-Vaya...-se sorprendió Nuriko- es la primera vez que oigo hablar a Chichiri sobre mujeres...

-Supongo que es normal ¿desde cuándo no tiene una chica a su lado? -suspiró Tamahome- en fin, esta noche marcha. Iré a mi habitación para cambiarme -sonrió.

-Si ve...yo tengo que lidiar con ese niñato...-gruñó Nuriko dirigiéndose a la habitación de Tasuki.

Chichiri se dirigía a la habitación de Chiriko. Al llegar toco la puerta suavemente.  
–Chiriko, ¿puedo pasar? Soy Chichiri.  
Chiriko volvió a levantar la cabeza de la cama, esta vez estaba totalmente acostada en ella, sobre las sábanas y boca abajo.

-Sí, adelante -dijo.  
Chichiri abrió la puerta.  
–Uuhhy, vaya, no pensé que estarías durmiendo… - se disculpo – el caso es que venía a decir que esta noche en la ciudad hay una fiesta con fuegos artificiales y demás y… vamos a ir todos, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?  
Chiriko despego totalmente la cara de la almohada, para ver mejor al chico que estaba delante de ella. Se sentó sobre la cama colocándose le pelo sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿En serio?... ¿Queréis que yo vaya? -preguntó sorprendida.

Este chico...tiene una fuerza vital diferente...me pregunto cuál será su poder pensó ella intrigada por el aura que desprendía Chichiri.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo sonriente – así podemos conocerte mejor todos. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos, cuanto antes nos conozcamos mejor estaremos todos. Además, es lo que hubiera querido Chiriko, ¿no crees?  
-Sí, supongo...-contestó ella bajando la mirada levemente, algo pensativa- muchas gracias, Chichiri, iré con vosotros para acostumbrarme a mi nueva misión -sonrió.  
-Bien, te avisare para que te prepares antes de que nos marchemos… o mejor vete preparándote ya – dio media vuelta – ¡seguro nos divertimos todos juntos hoy! – y desapareció de repente.  
Chiriko sonrió dulcemente se dirigió a un espejo que había cerca de un tocador y comenzó a retocarse el pelo. Que buenos son todos conmigo...tratan que me sienta bien. Cada vez comprendo más el por qué decidiste irte con ellos, Chiriko…

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡Me haces daño Nurikoooo!!! ¡Me vas a arrancar la orejaaaa! – Lloriqueaba Tasuki que estaba siendo arrastrado por Nuriko.  
Había pasado ya un hora y media después de que Chichiri visitara la habitación de Chiriko para avisarla de que esta noche saldrían. Nuriko arrastraba a Tasuki de la oreja hasta la puerta de la habitación de Chiriko, tocó.

-Chiriko, ¿ya estás lista? -preguntó tranquilo mientras seguía arrastrando a Tasuki.

-¡Si! ¡Enseguida salgo! -gritó desde el interior.  
-¡¡Mi orejaa!! y encima no me has dejado ponerme bien la rop…– se quejo Tasuki – eres malo Nuriko…  
Nuriko soltó a Tasuki con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No soy malo, querido, es solo que te conozco. Sabía que si no te traía así no vendrías con nosotros, por eso le pedí a Nyan Nyan que me dejara poseer su cuerpo esta noche. ¡Y no creo que sea bueno que te pierdas esta noche de juerga que nos vamos a pegar! -gritó con una gran sonrisa.  
- Vaya, ya estáis aquí – dijo sonriente Chichiri, que llevaba un kimono de color blanco y azul - ¿Dónde está Tamahome? Si tarda mucho nos tendremos que ir sin él.  
-Cuánta prisa por irse sin mí, Chichiri, ¿es que no quieres que vaya? -rió Tamahome apareciendo por el pasillo rozando la barandilla que daba al jardín con una camisa larga de botones de colores claros y unos pantalones oscuros.

-Vaya...os habéis puesto muy guapos... ¿no será...? -rió Nuriko con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-No es por nada en especial, pero no pretenderás que salgamos a una fiesta con la ropa de siempre, ¿no? – rio Chichiri

- ¡Aaaarrrggg! Vámonos ya – dijo Tasuki colocándose bien la ropa – o si no llegaremos cuando los fuegos hayan terminado…  
-Sí, pero....-Nuriko miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de Chiriko, que aún estaba cerrado- nos falta la señorita.

Justo cuando dijo esto, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la joven Chiriko con un vestido rosa, algo y abierto a un lado con una especie de armadura en el pecho.

-Lo siento chicos...no tardo mucho en arreglarme, pero quería dormir un poco antes de salir...-rió nerviosa.  
-Aaaahh… - Tasuki quedo petrificado Espera… ¡¿ESTA ES LA CHICA QUE DABA MIEDO?!

- Vaya, que mona te has puesto Chiriko. – Comento Chichiri – Bueno, si ya estamos todos será mejor que nos marchemos – dijo sonriendo  
-Chichiri tiene razón, Chiriko, estás muy mona -sonrió Nuriko- empiezo a pensar que será genial tenerte en nuestro equipo -rió.

-Gracias...

Tamahome se quedó mirando a Chiriko un par de segundos, pensativo, de repente reaccionó levantando los brazos y caminado hacia la salid al oír las palabras de Chichiri.

-....¡¡Sii!! ¡Vayámonos ya a la fiesta! -sonrió Tamahome realmente contento.

-Te veo muy feliz...-comentó Nuriko siguiéndole.

-Si…bueno...ees que hace mucho que no salgo del castillo -rió nerviosamente.

-Ajá...-murmuró Nuriko desconfiado.  
-Lo que pasa es que cree que hoy encontrara alguna chica mona con la que pasar el rato, pero seguro que nada más verle la cara salen corriendo – Dijo Tasuki muerto de risa

-Chiriko, seguramente habrá mucha gente en la ciudad esta noche, ten cuidado de no perderte, ¿sí? – le dijo Chichiri a la joven  
-Muchas gracias, Chichiri pero...se manejarme sola -dijo ella orgullosamente.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué has dicho, idiota? -gruñó Tamahome parándose y dándose la vuelta mirando a Tasuki con cara de pocos amigos- ¡¡PUES TE APUESTO LO QUE QUIERAS A QUE CONSIGO UNA CHICA ANTES QUE TU!! -gritó colérico.

-Siempre igual...-suspiró Nuriko.  
-¿A si? ¡Permíteme decirte que no me lo creo! ¡Bien, acepto el reto! ¡No creas que te será fácil ganarme!

Chichiri suspiro.  
– Bueno, ya vale… no creo que ese tipo de apuestas sea correcta… en fin… vámonos ya – dijo sonriendo.  
Chiriko asintió y corrió para caminar al lado de Chichiri. Nuriko sonrió levemente.

-Venga, listo, ¿qué quieres que apostemos? -sonrió Tamahome ignorando las palabras de Chichiri.  
-¿Qué propones tú? – dijo Tasuki mirando a Tamahome con los ojos entre cerrados como para intimidarle

-Son como niños – dijo entre risas Chichiri.  
-Mmm...¿Qué te parece....que el perdedor tenga que hacer cincuenta flexiones sin camisa en la zona que frecuentan las mujeres del emperador y que el ganador haga que Hotohori se entere? -rió Tamahome imaginándose la escena con Tasuki de perdedor.  
-¡Por mi bien, porque serás TÚ quien pierda! – Dijo entre risas - ¡Jajajaja te va a caer una buena Tamahome, jajajaja! – decía Tasuki mientras caminaba hacia la salida de palacio.

-No estés tan seguro, listillo ¡Eres tu el que le da miedo a los niños! -rió Tamahome siguiéndole.  
-¡Calla maldito! Lo que pasa es que no saben apreciar mi atractivo natural… - refunfuño Tasuki a las palabras de Tamahome.  
-Si, tu atractivo natural de sapo ermitaño –rió Tamahome.  
-Mira que quien habla…-sonrió Tasuki- el pequeño fantasma.  
-¡¿Qué has dicho?!  
Tamahome se abalanzó contra él y formaron una nube de polvo en el suelo mientras se peleaban. Chiriko, Nuriko y Chichiri no les hicieron ni caso y siguieron caminando por los pasillos sonrientes.


	3. Encuentros con otro mundo

Durante todo el camino hacia la ciudad hubo risas, broncas, quejas… pero eso era lo típico en el grupo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad, que estaba llena de gente.

-Vaya… parece que no va a ser difícil encontrar chichas monas esta noche… -rió Tasuki

-Bueno… todavía falta un rato para que comiencen los fuegos artificiales, ¿Se os ocurre a donde podemos ir? – pregunto Chichiri.  
-Si, parece que no va a ser difícil -Tamahome pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tasuki con una sonrisa traviesa- parece que te voy a derrotar antes de lo que pensaba...¿¿Qué te aparece si además de aquella apuesta añadimos dinero??  
-Mmm...podríamos ir a la orilla del río. Si, si....aquella zona donde hay hierva para buscar un buen sitio donde ver los fuegos -propuso Nuriko- o...tal vez podríamos ir a algún puesto a tomar algo...-olió el ambiente, y se le hizo la boca agua- o...tal vez a comer algo...aquel puesto huele tan bien....

-¿Dinero…? Está bien, me lo vas a dar tú a mí de todos modos – rió Tasuki

-¿Qué os parece si yo voy a buscar sitio en la hierba para ver lo fuegos y vosotros vais a comer? Yo no tengo hambre así que será mejor que yo busque sitio, si, si, será lo mejor… - dijo Chichiri dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Perfecto! -sonrió Tamahome- pues que gane el mejor, o sea, yo -rió corriendo y desapareciendo entre la multitud.  
-¡Tamahome! -gritó Nuriko- Vaya, ya se ha ido...-el joven de giró hacia Tasuki- ¿sabes? Creo que desde el principio Tamahome pensaba añadir dinero a la apuesta, te ha engañado, seguro que tiene un as en la manga...-rió burlón.

-¡Baah! Que piense lo que quiera, no me va a ganar y punto y lo del dinero… la verdad es que me había olvidado de su afición por ganar dinero… - dijo Tasuki con una extraña mueca en su cara – Me marcho, no pienso dejarme ganar por ese mequetrefe – y Tasuki empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud.  
Nuriko suspiró pesadamente.  
-Realmente, Chichiri tiene razón, son como niños...algún día se llevarán su merecido...-pensó en voz alta. Miró a su lado de reojo, allí estaba la joven Chiriko, a su lado y con la mirada perdida en la gente que había a su alrededor, como triste. Sonrió dulcemente- Vamos Chiriko, busquemos un lugar dónde podamos pedir algo para comer y después buscaremos a Chichiri, ¿vale?  
-Vale...-murmuró ella bajando la mirada algo tímida.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una chica algo perdida. Llevaba unas ropas extrañas, nada tenían que ver con la de las gentes que por allí se encontraban  
–¿Pero qué demonios es este lugar?… parece de la prehistoria – Lloriqueaba la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo en un callejón desde donde podía ver a la gente pasar – ¡Meiko sácame de aquí! ese libro es muy extraño…¡me ha tragado como una planta carnívora!  
Tamahome caminaba entre la multitud observando a todas las chicas que veía a su paso, había bebido algo de licor de arroz para así andar más suelto con las chicas, aun tal vez se había pasado...  
-Eeey...guapa, ¿qué te parece venir a pasar la noche en el palacio real?  
-¡No digas tonterías, mentiroso!  
-Aay...eso ha dolido. Pegas bastante fuerte...-se quejó con la mano en la mejilla.  
Caminó apartándose de la gente tras buscar durante un tiempo indefinido a la chica que le ayudaría a ganar la apuesta y sobre todo a ganar el dinero de Tasuki. De repente, oyó una voz desde un callejón solitario, se acercó y vio allí a una chica. Perfecto...si está aquí sola será más fácil... pensó con una sonrisa. Se aclaró la voz y entró en el callejón.  
-Hola, guapa, ¿se puede saber que haces por aquí, sola? -preguntó con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que podía mostrar.  
La chica miro a Tamahome ¡ostras un borracho..! se levanto enseguida y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.  
–Estooo… yo… yo no… - tartamudeaba, ya hacía poco le había pasado algo parecido, estaba claro que era un día de fiesta. – jejeje… yo me tengo que ir de aquí...  
Tamahome la notó nerviosa, seguro que lo había tomado por un pervertido o algo parecido.  
-Tranquila, mujer. No voy a hacerte nada. Es solo que es peligroso estar sola por estos lugares...No me gusta que le pasen cosas malas a las señoritas...

-Y porque será que yo no me fio… apestas a alcohol ¿sabes? – la chica junto sus manos y las coloco junto a su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Al hacerlo su voz se escuchaba más fuerte al hablar, era como si intensase defenderse gritando – ¡largo, no te me acerques! ¡Pervertido borracho! – grito la joven

-¡¡Aah!! ¡No grites eso mujer! -dijo moviendo las manos mirando a los lados por si había alguien cerca, ella seguía gritando- ¡Escucha! Vale, me iré, ¡pero no grites más!  
Tamahome se giró y suspiró pesadamente, hoy no era su día de suerte. Parecía que iba a perder la apuesta, a estas alturas Tasuki ya habría encontrado alguna chica.  
Unas llamas iluminaron el callejón  
- ¿¡Donde esta el pervertido!? -gritaba Tasuki desde arriba- ¡Anda, Tamahome! ¿No me digas que eres tú? – dijo a carcajadas.  
-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí. idiota?! ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! Esta chica se ha confundido, yo no le he hecho nada.  
La chica no sabía que decir. Era posible que fuese cierto que solo se trataba de un joven algo borracho por las fiestas, como en su mundo…  
-Estooo… ¿me podríais decir dónde demonios estoy? Es que… he llegado aquí no se ni como y todo es tan raro y… – la chica empezó a lloriquear - ¡Y quiero volver a mi casa!

Tasuki, que estaba en un tejado, salto hasta donde se encontraba la chica.  
– A ver mujer, tranquilízate… - dijo con un suspiro – dinos, ¿dónde vives?

-En Tokyo.  
-¿Tokyo...? -repitió Tamahome con un leve tono de borracho- que pueblo tan extraño, nunca había oído hablar de él...-dijo pensativo mirando al cielo acariciándose la barbilla.

-¿Pueblo? – dijo la chica sorprendida – pe…pero… ¿¡en que siglo estamos?! ¡Tokyo es la ciudad más importante de Japón! ¡No es ningún pueblo! – La joven callo y volvió a lloriquear – ¡Meiko sácame de aquí!

-Espera un momento… - Tasuki miro a lo chica de arriba abajo y se acerco a Tamahome – oye… no te parece muy rara la ropa de esta chica… no será por casualidad… - murmuro sin terminar la frase.  
-¿Una geisha exótica? -preguntó Tamahome siguiéndole el rollo a Tasuki, hablando en susurros, totalmente convencido de la respuesta.

-¡No imbécil! –Dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza – ¡La sacerdotisa cabeza melón!

-¿La sacerdo…qué? – pregunto la chica.

-¡Ay, bestia! -se quejó Tamahome llevándose la mano al lugar donde le pegó Tasuki. Luego se puso serie y se aclaró la garganta- podría ser Tasuki, necesitamos mostrársela a los demás...  
Justo cuando Tamahome dijo eso, unos ruidos muy fuertes comenzaron a bombardear el suelo, los fuegos artificiales habían empezado.

-Uuummhhh… me pregunto si me encontraran aquí… no es difícil de verme aquí… - Chichiri se encontraba de pie cerca del río, había creado una barrera de energía a su alrededor que impedía que la gente ocupasen el sitio de sus compañeros – espero que no tarden… -desde sonde se encontraba veía a la gente estamparse contra la barrera, era curioso ver las caras aplastadas contra la barrera como si hubiesen cristales.  
-Eeeh, Chichiriii -gritó desde no muy lejos Nuriko con una gran sonrisa y un bol con palillos en la mano. Chiriko estaba a su lado mirando a todas partes, algo perdida.  
-Por fin, caras conocidas – sonrió el brujo que al quitar la barrera dejo caer a las personas que estaban estampadas contra ella al suelo - ¿Dónde están los otros dos? Si no vienen pronto se van a perder los fuegos…

-Si...bueno...ya sabes como son esos dos. Los perdimos en la multitud hace un rato, seguramente fueron a buscar chicas...-suspiró Nuriko llegando hasta Chichiri y sentándose en la hierba para comenzar a comer del bol.  
Chiriko se quedó de pie, mirando correr las aguas del río, como pensativa.  
-¡Chiriko! – Dijo Chichiri – no te quedes ahí de pie y siéntate con nosotros –dijo con una sonrisilla – Tamahome y Tasuki deben de estar al llegar… Noto mucho barullo no lejos de aquí  
Chiriko se giró lentamente y asintió. Se sentó al lado de Nuriko que comía sin parar, miró al cielo oscuro y decorado por las estrellas.  
-Chichiri...tu eres una especie de brujo, ¿verdad? Controlas el chi, si no me equivoco...-murmuró con tranquilidad mientras miraba el cielo.

-Sí, eso es lo que hago… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo Taisukun?

Nuriko se hizo el tonto, como si no escuchara nada mientras comía, pero estaba atento a la conversación.  
-No -negó ella- es solo...que tu energía vital me recuerda a alguien..-dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada hasta él.  
-Ya decía yo que notaba otra energía cercana… no me esperaba que supieses reconocer el chi – dijo con una sonrisa Chichiri.  
Chiriko iba a decir algo, pero de repente fue interrumpida por el atronador sonido de los fuegos artificiales.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Ya han empezado! -sonrió Nuriko apretando tanto el bol que estalló- vaya...-se sorprendió-...menos mal que no quedaba nada, jejeje...-rió nerviosamente.

A lo lejos se encontraban Tasuki, Tamahome y la chica, la cual aun no sabían cómo se llamaba

-Vaya… los fuegos ya han empezado… Tamahome, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo mirando a la chica que podía ser la sacerdotisa.

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a los demás su opinión, sobre todo a Chichiri -propuso Tamahome levantando un dedo, tratando de ser lo más serio posible dentro de su borrachera.

-Para estar borracho hablas con algo de propiedad … - dijo algo sorprendido Tasuki que acto seguido miro a la chica – bueno… ¿y tú cómo te llamas, muchacha?

-Yo…yo me llamo Keiko… - dijo la chica que estaba un poco lejos de los chicos algo asustada por que no entendía nada.  
-Por supuesto que hablo con propiedad, listillo. Yo no soy como tu que me pongo a decir tonterías...

se giró y miró a la chica, que la veía algo asustada- Dime...chica, ¿dirías que estás como en otro mundo diferente al tuyo?  
-Seraa… - balbuceo Tasuki

-No es que lo diga… ¡es que estoy convencida de que esto es otro mundo! – dijo Keiko cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-En tal caso será mejor que la llevemos con los demás y vayamos a palacio para informar al emperador Hotohori… - comento Tasuki.

Tamahome asintió y miró a la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-Ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos a volver a tu mundo -dijo extendiendole la mano.  
La chica dudo en ir con ellos, pero finalmente tomo la mano de Tamahome Me pregunto cómo podrán ayudarme…

-Bueno… creo que Chichiri dijo que estarían cerca del río a si que será mejor ir hasta allí – comento Tasuki.

Tamahome tiró de la mano de la joven y la acercó hasta él, abrazándola.  
-Vamos hasta allí, pues -susurró cerrando los ojos.  
Keiko no se esperaba eso. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y no le salían las palabras de la boca. No me había fijado en lo mono que es… pensó al ver a Tamahome tan de cerca

-Pst… anda vamos… - gruño Tasuki.  
De repente del rostro de Tamahome se borró su expresión cariñosa, en us lugar apareció una sonrisilla triunfal. Apartó con cuidado a la joven y se puso al lado de Tasuki extendiendo la mano, mirándole fijamente.  
-Has perdido la apuesta -sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué? ¿¡A que viene eso ahora Tamahome?! ¿Me tomas el pelo o qué? ¡¡Ella no cuenta!! – se quejo Tasuki

-¿Pero qué…? – La cara de Keiko se torció en una mueca extraña – ya sabía yo que no tenía que fiarme de vosotros… - dijo dando media vuelta.

Tamahome se dio cuenta y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Es que no quieres que te ayudemos a volver a tu mundo? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo me van a ayudar a volver a mi mundo un borracho y… - callo un momento – y esa cosa de ahí? – dijo señalando a Tasuki.

-¡Pero Buenooo! ¿¡Que te has creído niña!? – gruño Tasuki.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Qué miedo de tío! – lloriqueo Keiko.

-¿Ves Tasuki? Te dije que le darías miedo a las chicas -rió Tamahome burlonamente- por eso he ganado yo -sonrió.  
-Aaaarrrggg, calla de una vez, y vamos a buscar a los demás…

-¿Se puede saber a dónde me vais a llevar? ¿No seréis traficantes de esclavos…? – preguntó la chica

-¡Que nooo, no somos ni pervertidos, ni traficantes ni nada raro! Y si eres tan amable y nos acompañas tal vez podamos ayudarte a volver a tu mundo… - le explico pacientemente Tasuki soltando un suspiro.  
Tamahome se quedó pensativo ¿De qué me suena a mí todo esto...? pensó algo confuso. Negó con la cabeza y miró a la chica tratando de traqnuilizarla.  
-Vamos chica, solos si vienes con nosotros podrás volver a ver a tu familia...¿Confías en nosotros? -preguntó poniéndose serio.

-Puees… - la chica dudo en que decir – que remedio…- suspiro la joven acercándose a los chicos

-Bueno, pues entonces vayámonos. Yo iré delante, Tamahome asegúrate de que no se pierda entre la multitud. – Tasuki empezó a caminar para abrirse paso entre la multitud.  
Tamahome asintió, agarró de la mano a la chica y comenzó a caminar tras Tasuki concentrado en no perderle de vista.  
-¡Espero que sepas a donde vas! -le gritó.

-¡Hacia el rió, ya te lo dije antes! – Grito Tasuki. Seguía apartando gente de su camino, a lo lejos encontró el rió. – ¡Por aquí Tamahome! ¡He encontrado el rió! – enseguida buscó a los demás. -¡Eeeh, Chichiri, Nuriko, Chiriko! – Tasuki vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros.

-¿Tasuki? – Chichiri miro a los lados buscando a su compañero, se puso en pie - ¡Eeeh, aquí! –dijo con su particular sonrisa – ya pensé que no vendrían nunca…

-Pues no les ha serivdo de mucho venir -gruñó Nuriko- los fuegos artificiales ya han acabado.  
-Parece que vienen con una chica -observó Chiriko, curiosa.

-¿Qué?¿En serio? -preguntó Nuriko sorprendido, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.  
-Amigos, creo que hemos encontrado a la sacerdotisa – dijo Tasuki mirando cómo se acercaban Tamahome y Keiko.

-¿A la sacerdotisa? – Chichiri miro acercarse a Tamahome junto con una chica con extrañas ropas. – uuummhhh… de este mundo no parece, no, no…

La joven se quedo mirando a los demás, que la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro que situación tan incómoda… pensó Keiko.

-La hemos encontrado en un callejón, ice que es Toiko. Está segura de que no es de este mundo -explicó Tamahome- ¿qué creéis?  
-Que desde luego pinta de no ser de aquí, tiene...-comentó Nuriko mirándola fijamente de arriba a bajo.  
-Vaya, ¿por eso no se habrá presentado Tasukun? -se preguntó Chiriko en voz alta- ah aparecido muy rápido, si es que es ella...

-Estooo… - balbuceo la chica – se supone que vosotros me podéis ayudar a volver a casa, ¿no?

-Sí, si eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku nosotros podemos ayudarte… -comento Chichiri

-Tiene que serlo, si no fíjate en su ropa Además… ¿¡Qué demonios es Tokyo!? Pensó Tasuki.  
-Estoy casi seguro de que lo es...su aura me transmite algo especial...-murmuró Tamahome casi cayéndose al suelo de la borrachera.  
-¡Tu lo único que transmites es peste a licor de arroz! -gruñó Nuriko mientras le agarraba para que no cayera al suelo.  
-¿Cómo ha podido tener tiempo de beber algo y buscar a una chica a la vez? -se preguntó Chiriko mirándolo fijamente.  
-¡No estoy tan borracho, Nuriko! Solo bebí un poco para soltarme.

-Huuuuyyy, sii, seguro que solo un poco… - murmuro Tasuki entre risas

-Es hora de volver a palacio chico. – Dijo Chichiri. Se acerco a la joven – Bueno, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Keiko estaba al lado de Tamahome  
– oye… ¿estás bien? – Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con semejante borrachera. Escucho las palabras de Chichiri y le miro sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de que Chichiri se había acercado - ¿Yo? Yo me llamo Keiko…  
-Keiko..-repitió en susurros Chiriko, pensativa.  
-Que nombre tan bonito -sonrió Nuriko- Yo me llamo Nuriko y ellos son Tamahome, Tasuki y Chichiri, y esta chica tan mona de aquí se llama Chiriko -sonrió él poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza a la estrella- Ahora que lo pienso...tienes que estar bastante confundida...-se percató mirándola fijamente- seguro que estos dos no han hecho más que asustarte y confundirte más.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Tamahome, con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Calla! -gruñó Nuriko mirándole de reojo. Volvió a mirar a Keiko y sonrió- No tienes de que preocuparte, cuando vayamos a palacio te lo explicaremos todo.

Keiko miro a Nuriko como si de su ángel salvador se tratase  
–de…de acuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida

-¡El único que le ha asustado ha sido Tamahome! Cuando les encontré ella estaba gritando que era un pervertido borracho y que se alejase…

-Si, buenooo… – rió la chica algo avergonzada.  
-¡Ya he dicho que eso fue un mal entendido! -gritó Tamahome, molesto.  
De repente, por sorpresa para todos, Chiriko comenzó a reír, primero levemente y luego sus carcajadas comenzaban a hacerse más sonoras. Nuriko sonrió al verla.

-Sois un grupo muy raro – comento Keiko al ver el panorama

-Te acostumbraras poco a poco – sonrió Chichiri

-¡Al borracho este no se acostumbra uno ni en mil años! –dijo Tasuki

-Idiota...-murmuró Tamahome con cara de dormido, dejándose caer sobre el hombro de Nuriko, quedándose totalmente dormido en el roncando levemente.  
Nuriko lo agarró y se lo puso en el hombro como si se tratase de una pluma.  
-¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó al grupo- alguien necesita dormir..-rió.  
-¡Alaaa, menuda fuerza que tienes para ser una mujer! – Dijo Keiko sorprendida

-Jajajajaajaja, mujer dice, jajajaja –Tasuki empezó a reír como loco

-La única chica del grupo es Chiriko, Keiko – comento Chichiri

Nuriko miró de reojo al grupo orgullosamente.  
-¡Hum! ¡Vamos, Chiriko! -le dijo a la joven que se acababa de levantar y estaba a su lado. Esta asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado hacia el palacio.


	4. La desición

Tras haber dejado a Tamahome en su cuarto durmiendo como un bebe. El grupo buscó a Hotohori para explicarle lo ocurrido, pero como ya era tarde, él no estaba en su trono.  
-Chicos...creo que sería mejor que cada uno fuese ya a su habitación. Yo me ocupo de llevar a Keiko hasta el emperador y mañana os informaremos de los sucedido -propuso Nuriko serio.  
-Está bien –Tasuki soltó un bostezo – la verdad es que estoy algo cansado…

-De acuerdo. Chiriko, te acompaño hasta tu cuarto – dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa, para él la nueva estrella era como una hermanita pequeña. –mañana nos reuniremos todos y lo hablaremos con calma.

-De verdad, yo no quiero ser una molestia… - dijo Keiko agitando las manos.  
Chiriko se quedó algo desconcertada ante las palabras de Chichiri, asintió tímidamente. Nuriko asintió también y luego miró a la joven con firmeza.

-Keiko...lo primero que tienes que comprender, es que si eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, nosotros hemos sido creados con el fin de ayudarte y protegerte. No eres ninguna molestia -explicó con tranquilidad Nuriko mientras los demás se iban por los pasillos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.  
-¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Creados para protegerme? La verdad es que no entiendo nada…  
Ese libro era muy extraño… ya le decía yo a Meiko que no teníamos que leerlo… la joven estaba aturdida por lo ocurrido, muchas cosas le habían sucedido en un solo día como para asimilarlas. Y ahora esa gente le decía que ella era una sacerdotisa, parecía una broma una que claro… al fin de cuentas un libro me ha absorbido… supongo que debería esperarme cualquier cosa… pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Nuriko- Ven, el emperador Hotohori te lo explicará todo -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los aposentos del emperador.  
Keiko asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Nuriko a los aposentos del emperador.  
Mientras tanto Chiriko y Chichiri se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones.

-Dime, Chiriko ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy? No has podido hablar mucho con Tamahome y Tasuki pero… a esos dos no hace falta mucho tiempo para conocerlos… con Nuriko si que tuviste la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo, ¿pudisteis hablar de algo?

Chiriko miró al suelo, algo pensativa.  
-De nada interesante, realmente...-contestó haciendo memoria- pero me pareció una buena persona, muy amable. Ha hecho todo lo posible por hacer que me sintiera aceptada...al igual que tu -murmuró mirándole de reojo.  
-Si, Nuriko es muy buena persona, si, si… - comento el brujo frotándose la barbilla – por los otros dos no te preocupes, aunque son unos escándalos y siempre se están peleando no son malos. Tu si tienes un problema nos lo dices a Nuriko o a mí, ¿sí? – Chichiri no solía ser tan amistoso, pero el hecho de que Chiriko controlase un poco el chi le intereso bastante, además la chica no le caía mal.  
-Muchísimas gracias, Chichiri...-murmuró ella volviendo a mirar al suelo- pero no creo que haga falta, se cuidarme sola -sonrió- además...aunque sean escandalosos, como dices, esos chicos me llaman la atención....-dijo como para sí mirando al frente.

Chichiri se quedo pensativo un momento  
–Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo colocándose junto a la puerta de la habitación de Chiriko – será mejor que descanses, mañana creo que será un día duro, además tú debes de estar más cansada que nadie después del viaje que tuviste que hacer para llegar hasta aquí… duerme tranquila. Mañana será otro día. – con una de sus sonrisa Chichiri despidió a Chiriko. Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando para cuando se alejase un poco de la joven, quitarse la máscara que le hacía parecer siempre feliz.

Tamahome se había despertado en su cuarto, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero recordaba todo lo ocurrido antes de quedarse dormido en el hombro de Nuriko, suspiró pensando en la chica que acababan de conocer. Caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Chichiri caminar junto a Chiriko hasta su cuarto, que estaba en los pasillo de en frente, separados por un gran jardín que lucía realmente bello por la noche. Siguió con la vista Chichiri y de repente le vió ponerse serio, como pensativo quizás. Caminó por los pasillos de madera para encontrarse con él con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó con tranquilidad.  
-Vaya, Tamahome, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – Chichiri observaba a su amigo con algo de preocupación, él no solía tener borracheras así. Su rostro se veía algo triste. Tal vez había algo que le preocupaba, pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de que podía ser. Chichiri puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven  
– Tamahome… vuelve a la cama. Sera mejor que descanses…  
-Esta bien, lo haré -asintió mirando fijamente a su compañero- pero solo si me aseguras que te encuentras bien -sonrió.  
Chichiri sonrió  
– Estoy bien. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero esa sonrisa que siempre tengo no es mía. Mi cara es así, lo que tú ves siempre es solo una máscara. Pero no te preocupes, amigo, estoy bien – dijo mirando a Tamahome y ya quitando la mano del hombro de su compañero.

-Ya me había dado cuenta....-suspiró el joven- en fin, cumpliré mi porte del trato -dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hasta su cuarto de nuevo- tu también deberías acostarte ya -aconsejó mientras caminaba dándole la espalda.  
-Lo sé… - murmuro Chichiri, que caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, con mucha tranquilidad hasta su cuarto.

La noche había dejado todo lugar del palacio a oscuras, solo las pequeñas lámparas de fuego iluminaban un poco los pasillos más oscuros. La luna se había colocado ya en lo más alto del cielo. Chichiri la observo antes de entrar en su cuarto y encerrarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

-Ante todo, Keiko, quiero que sepas que le elección de convertirte en la sacerdotisa de Suzaku es decisión tuya. Sin embargo, es la única forma que conocemos de que vuelvas a tu mundo -explicó Hotohori sentado en una de las sillas del que era su cuarto cuando aun vivía, estaba intacto, no Hoki no quiso mover absolutamente nada.  
La joven había quedado fascinada por todo lo que el emperador le había contado el Dios Suzaku y sus siete estrellas guardianes… pensaba Keiko que aun estaba asimilándolo todo.  
–Entonces… si me convierto en la sacerdotisa… ¿podre volver a casa? ¿Así, tan fácil?  
Las siete estrellas ya están reunidas, solo tengo que invocar a Suzaku y podre volver… la chica no sabía que invocar a Suzaku no le sería tan sencillo como parecía.  
– Esta bien, seré la sacerdotisa entonces – dijo entusiasmada.

-No será tan fácil...-advirtió Nuriko.  
-La forma tradicional de invocar a Suzaku es usando el pergamino de los cuatro dioses. Pero la última vez tuvimos problemas y acabó quemado sin que Suzaku apareciera...- murmuró Hotohori serio.  
-Bueno… ¿entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo Keiko con un tono más triste. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que le sería tan fácil volver a su mundo

Hotohori suspiró sin saber que responder a su pregunta.

-Tras volver a su mundo la sacerdotisa de Seyriu desaparecieron las gemas que debíamos utilizar para ello y que ella utilizó para invocar a su dios...-murmuró Nuriko bajando la mirada, pensativo y algo triste.  
-Creo que lo mejor será que lo decidamos mañana, con todos los demás -propuso Hotohori- Nuriko, guiá a Keiko hasta la habitación de la anterior sacerdotisa.  
Nuriko asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.  
Keiko siguió a Nuriko y al salir se quedo quieta, pensativa y soltó de repente.  
–Oye Nuriko… ¿el emperador es una mujer?  
Nuriko rió sonoramente, divertido.  
-Estoy seguro de que si se lo hubieras preguntado se le hubiera subido a la cabeza que es hermoso...-comentó entre risas mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto-aunque...tampoco es mentira -sonrió.  
Keiko se quedo mirando a Nuriko mientras caminaban. Él también parecía una mujer. Todo en ese mundo era extraño. Nuriko caminaba muy cerca a ella, sus brazos se balanceaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Keiko los miró detenidamente, y se dio cuenta entonces de que al balancearse, traspasaban su brazo, se quedó atónita parándose de repente.  
-¡¿Pe...pero que?!  
-Ah, cierto, se me había olvidado que ya no tengo el cuerpo de Nyan Nyan -rió Nuriko.  
-¿El...cuerpo?  
-Exacto -sonrió- yo no soy más que un espíritu. Morí durante el viaje junto a la anterior sacerdotisa, al igual que Hotohori y otras de las siete estrellas -hizo una pausa mirándola detenidamente.  
-He estado hablando con un fantasma...  
Nuriko rió ante sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas aun.  
-Que seas capaz de vernos significa que crees en nosotros -sonrió- y que además tienes un corazón fuerte, digno de una sacerdotisa.  
Nuruiko siguió caminado por los pasillos, hacia el antiguo cuarto de Miaka, Keiko tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y seguirla. Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio por los pasillos llegaron a la que sería la habitación de Keiko desde aquel instante.  
–Gracias por acompañarme, Nuriko… -dijo sonriente– que descanses…  
Nuriko asintió y se alejó con tranquilidad por los silenciosos pasillos del palacio, pensando en las palabras de Keiko.

La noche paso tranquila. Algunos durmieron a pierna suelta, a otros le costó más dormir, pero todos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio. Al día siguiente, en la mañana todos se reunieron para desayunar. Todos se colocaron en su lado de la mesa, las nuevas, Chiriko y Keiko tenía que buscar donde colocarse.  
-Parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, Tamahome -rió Nuriko- menuda borrachera llevabas anoche...  
-¿Tamahome borracho? Vaya...-rió Hotohori- que pena habérmelo perdido.  
-¡¿Queréis dejarme en paz?! -gruñó Tamahome mientras se sentaba en su sitio de siempre.  
-Si aun te sientes mal puedo prepararte algo… -comento Mitsukake.

Keiko se quedo mirando a Mitsukake

-Estooo… yo soy Mitsukake, es un placer conocerte – le dijo a la joven

-Eeeh… a si… igualmente – dijo avergonzada por habérsela quedado mirando fijamente

-yo no estoy borracho, yo no estoy borracho… y va y se queda dormido encima de Nuriko… ¡Ja! – se burlo Tasuki

-Al menos gané cierta puesta sobre conseguir una chica esa noche -sonrió Tamahome con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Esto...Nuriko...¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? -preguntó Chiriko algo avergonzada.  
-Si, claro mujer, siéntate -dijo haciéndole espacio- Keiko, puedes sentarte donde quieras.  
-¡Venga ya hombre! ¡Solo un abrazo no vale! Además, ella no dijo nada de que fuese a estar contigo…

-Yo todavía estoy por saber de qué se trataba esa apuesta – Keiko coloco sus dos manos en la mesa y miro algo cabreada a Tasuki y Tamahome

-No es nada… - dijo Tasuki agitando las manos – anda siéntate ya, que tienes que desayunar… - le dijo a Keiko intentando cambiar de tema

-¿Entonces no gano ninguno? – pregunto Chichiri.

Tamahome suspiró pesadamente.  
-Pues si Tasuki no da por válida a Keiko, no -murmuró con cara de niño pequeño.  
-Era de esperar -gruñó Chiriko para sorpresa de todos- una apuesta tan infantil como esa era de esperar que no tuviera futuro.  
-...Chi...Chiriko...-murmuró Nuriko sorprendido por sus palabras.  
-¿A qué viene eso Chiriko? -preguntó Tamahome sorprendido. Ya hasta se había olvidado de la apuesta con Tasuki.  
-Tampoco te pongas así...-murmuró Tasuki.  
-Perooo tal vez si no hubiese sido por eso apuesta yo no estaría aquí -sonrió Keiko tratando de calmar lo ánimos.  
-Bueno, bueno, a desayunar, que luego hay cosas importantes de las que hablar -recordó Chichiri a todos los que allí se encontraban vivos, y a Nuriko.  
-¿De qué tenemos que hablar, Chichiri? -preguntó Tamahome con la boca llena.  
-Ayer dijimos que hablaríamos sobre lo que haríamos con Keiko...  
-¡¡AAAhh!! ¡¿Qué me vais a hacer?!  
-Nada, mujer, nada...-la tranquilizó Chichiri agitando las manos.  
-Chichiri se refiere al hecho de que seas la nueva sacerdotisa de Suzaku -tranquilizó Nuriko.  
-¿Al final lo es? -preguntó Tamahome tras tragar la comida que tenía en la boca.  
-Ella ha aceptado el cargo -recordó Nuriko.  
-Pero aun no estamos seguros...-pensó Chichiri en voz alta- es todo muy extraño, todo apuntaba a que la única sacerdotisa de Suzaku es Miaka. Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Taiitsukun sobre ella....  
-¿¡Qué?! ¿Hay que ir a la vieja esa? -se quejó Tasuki mientras se comía un bol de arroz.  
-No te quejes Tasuki -riñó Nuriko.  
-Taiitsukun es la única que puede ayudarnos en este momento -reflexionó Chiriko, seria.  
-Pero ir hasta el monte Taikyoku ahora....-suspiró Tamahome.  
-Sois una panda de gandules -suspiró Nuriko.  
-¿Tan lejos está? -preguntó Keiko.  
-Cerca desde luego no...-comentó Tasuki.  
-Es necesario ir, si -dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa extraña.  
-En eso tienes razón -aceptó Chiriko- ¿cuándo partimos?  
-Sería mejor salir lo antes posible -comentó Nuriko- cuanto más tiempo pase Keiko en este mundo, más difícil será sacarla de él.  
-Sobre todo si...-Chichiri calló- si, lo mejor será saber que podemos hacer para devolverla cuanto antes.  
-Sobre todo si... ¿que, Chichiri? -quiso saber el chico de los colmillos- ¿No estarás pensando en lo ocurrido con...?  
-¡Yo no he pensado nada! -dijo riendo nerviosamente Chichiri metiendo comida en la boca de Tasuki.  
Keiko no entendía nada, pero al mirar las caras de los demás, comprendió que no era la única. Chiriko suspiró suspiró y se levantó tras comer unas pocas cosas de la mesa.  
-Oh, ¿te vas Chiriko? -preguntó Chichiri, que seguía metiendo comida en la boca de Tasuki.  
-Esto...-Keiko, senada en la mesa, aun comiendo, miraba como la malhumorada Chiriko se alejaba. Ella no sabía que podía hacer y parecía que su presencia era una molestia.  
Tamahome la miró de reojo, y se dio cuenta de su mal estar por el comportamiento tan frío de Chiriko.  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, Keiko, ella también es nueva por aquí -sonrió mirándola a los ojos- y no tardarás en volver a tu mundo, todos te ayudaremos para que vuelvas. Nuriko, al oír sus palabras sonrió dulcemente. -Estés es mi Tama de siempre...-pensó.

-Gracias... - dijo bajando la cabeza un poco - mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi ausencia... debo irme cuanto antes...  
-Oye... ¿y tu no nos puedes llevar hasta allí, Chichiri? - le pregunto Tasuki mirándole muy de cerca  
-Puueesss...  
-¿Llevarnos? ¿Como? - pregunto Keiko Aquí no tienen coches, ¿no? pensó mientras abría muchos los ojos, como si así pudiese entender mejor las cosas

-No creo que sea buena idea -cortó Nuriko- puede que más cómoda, pero no creo que haya ninguna prisa por llegar hasta Taiitsukun. Además, desde que se fueron Miaka y Taka, las cosas están algo aburridas, un nuevo viaje sería más entretenido hacerlo nosotros mismos -comentó Nuriko.  
-Últimamente dices cosas muy sensatas Nuriko -comentó Hotohori, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.  
-¿Últimamente?¿Qué quieres decir...? -preguntó le mirándole algo amenazadoramente.  
-A mi no me importa caminar... - dijo Keiko batiendo las manos.  
-Más entretenido sera, si... - comento Chichiri  
-Valeeeeee, vamos entonceeeessssss...  
-En verdad vamos a ir quieras a no, Tasuki... - dijo Chichiri con una sonrisilla

-Yo os seguiré de cerca por si necesitáis ayuda de cualquier tipo -sonrió Nuriko.  
-En ese caso, podríamos prepararlo todo para salir hoy -propuso Tamahome.

-¿Pues quien es el valiente que se atreve a avisar a Chiriko? -murmuro Tasuki.  
-Yo se lo diré... - dijo Keiko con una sonrisa  
-Entonces yo le diré a la emperatriz Hoki que nos marcharemos -dijo Chichiri. mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Nuriko sonrió animado, tenía ganas de aventura, como antes, cuando estaba vivo. Suspiró y desapareció del lugar con una leve brisa, los seguiría de cerca, muy de acerca. Hotohori se quedó en silencio, sabía que Nuriko echaba de menos aquellas cosas.  
-Me gustaría ir con vosotros, pero tengo que proteger a Hoki y a mi futuro hijo -se disculpó desapareciendo también- buen viaje.  
-Yo también os seguiré de cerca, por si necesitáis ayuda -se despidió Mitsukake.

Tamahome se quedó en la mesa con expresión pensativa, la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la mesa. En la sala ya solo se encontraban Tasuki, Tamahome y Keiko. Tasuki, que no paraba de comer, miro a Tamahome de refilón  
-Oye, Tamahome, ¿te pasa algo? - dijo con la boca aun con algo de comida.

-No...es solo...-hizo una pausa pensativa levantando la mirada- que me va a costar una pasta comer fuera del palacio -lloriqueó.

Keiko se atraganto con lo que estaba tomando que pesetero...  
-¿¡Estas bien Keiko?! - Tasuki se levanto preocupado.  
-Si si, no ha sido nada... - dijo sonriendo y tosiendo alguna vez.

Tamahome comenzó a reír divertido.  
-Veo que, como le dijiste a Miaka hace ya tiempo, no odias a la chicas -sonrió traviesamente.

- Bah, dejame en paz. Si ella es la sacerdotisa es normal que me preocupe por ella...  
Keiko se quedo pensativa, y bajo la cabeza Entonces si yo no fuese la sacerdotisa...

Tasuki la vio y se apresuro a decir: -Pero si no lo fuese también me hubiera preocupado - dijo batiendo las manos y riendo

Tamaohme siguió riendo divertido. De repente, paró de reír, había recordado algo.  
-Creó que debes decirle algo a Chiriko, Keiko...deberías decircelo ya -recordó tratando de ponerse serio.

-Si, iré ya mejor - Keiko se levanto de la mesa - nos vemos luegoo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras salia del comedor.

-Pues si nos vamos hoy mejor ir con el estomago lleno... - dijo Tasuki, que seguía comiendo todo lo que tenia cerca

Tamahome estaba serio, con los codos sobre la mano, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos.

-Tasuki...si ella es la nueva sacerdotisa, ¿crees...que nos volveremos a enamorar de ella?...

Tasuki se atraganto al escuchar las palabras de Tamahome

-Y como quieres que yo sepa eso, hombre... -le contesto tosiendo - ¿Es que a ti te gusta? - dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Tamahome no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la mesa con tranquilidad ayudándose de las manos.

-Solo espero que el que esté esta chica aquí no signifique que le haya pasado algo a Miaka -dijo sin contestar a la pregunta de su compañero, saliendo de la sala serio.

- Espero yo también que no...

Poco después de que Tamahome se fuese, se marcho Tasuki, con el estomago bien lleno. Los preparativos para el viaje dieron comienzo entonces.

Keiko se dirigió hacia la habitación de Chiriko. Al llegar se quedo parada ante la puerta un instante

-Estoo... Chi-Chiriko... tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedo pasar? - Se sentía algo nerviosa, las veces que había visto a Chiriko solía estar de mal humor, pero sabia que tenia que intentar comprenderla o el viaje seria algo incomodo...

-Pasa -se oyó desde dentro.

Keiko abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente

-Bueno, yo venia para decirte que... estamos preparándonos para ir al monte Taikyoku hoy... Chichiri esta hablando con la emperatriz y Tamahome y Tasuki supongo que ya habrán ido a prepararse también... solo faltaríamos tú y yo - dijo con una risa nerviosa y poniéndose la mano derecha en la cabeza.

Chiriko se quedó algo seria observando a la chica mientras hablaba, con tranquilidad. Cuando acabó sonrió levemente.

-Será divertido, supongo...-sonrió levemente- ¿tienes ganas de volver a tu mundo?

-Pues... un poco si... no es que la compañía sea mala, ni nada de eso, pero este no es mi lugar, solamente funcionare como sacerdotisa y me marchare... - comentó algo más tranquila

Estar dentro de un libro no creo que sea buena idea... - Ademas, si no vuelvo pronto mis padres se preocuparan...

-En eso no tienes mucho de que preocuparte -comentó Chiriko dejando su pequeña bolsa parecida a una bandolera sobre la mesa que había en su cuarto- en este mundo, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido que en el tuyo.  
-¿Más rápido que en mi mundo? - repitió Keiko estañada

Sera por el echo de que esto sea un libro pensó poniendo una mamo en la barbilla y levantando una ceja.  
-Si -asintió Chiriko mirando su bolsa- es extraño, ¿verdad? -sonrió algo triste.  
-Espera... - dijo mirando a Chiriko - ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Nos lo dijo la anterior sacerdotisa -respondió con tranquilidad.  
-Aaahh... la anterior sacerdotisa... - Keiko se callo unos segundos -¿Y como? Si volvió a su mundo y se dio cuenta de eso, ¿como pudo deciros eso? - dijo extrañada  
-Volvió a su mundo -asintió- pero según me contaron ese fue el comienzo de una gran complicación y líos de mundos. Al volver ella a su mundo, entró su amiga en este, volviéndose nuestra enemiga.

-Su amiga... espera espera... ¿la anterior sacerdotisa se llamaba Miaka? - dijo con los ojos como platos.

a que al final sus cuentos van a ser verdad...

Chiriko la miró extrañada por su forma de actuar.

-Si, ya lo has oído antes, ¿no?

-Pueeesss - se quedo pensativa - ¿Si? Mi memoria es algo pobre, olvido las cosas fácilmente... - Keiko cerro los ojos para intentar recordar - Buenooooo, no importa. Sera mejor que me marche ya. No se donde estarán los demás, a si que voy a buscarles - dijo la joven mientras se dirija a la puerta.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que esperaras en tu habitación. Este lugar es muy grande y podrías perderte, y eso nos retrasaría aún más -comentó Chiriko- deberías descansar, sacerdotisa, nos espera un largo viaje...

-De acuerdo... si alguien te pregunta por mi, diles que estoy en mi habitación... - bajo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. antes de irse miro a Chiriko - tu también descansa – sonrió.

-Gracias, pero ya no hace falta...-susurró muy bajito la estrella antes de que Keiko cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

Chiriko se acercó a su espejo, con una sonrisa triste.

-Comienza mi propia aventura, Chiriko.


	5. Comienzo del viaje

Ya era hora de partir, todos se encontraban en la entrada al palacio. La emperatriz Hoki había mandado preparar unos caballos. Keiko, que nunca había subido en uno se quedo atónita ante ellos.  
-¿Con quién piensas ir, Keiko? – Le pregunto Tasuki

-Te recomiendo que con Tasuki no, los caballos no se llevan bien con él, si… - advirtió Chichiri.

-Yo es que nunca había visto un caballo… - murmuro Keiko que aun estaba todavía en el suelo, un poco alejada de los caballos.  
¿Vamos a ir en esos bichos tan altos…? La idea de asustaba un poco.

-¿En serio? -rió Tamahome- ¿No hay caballos en tu mundo? -preguntó sorprendido mientras se aseguraba de que la silla del suyo estaba bien colocada.

-Sí que los hay, pero yo nunca los había visto tan de cerca... -dijo la joven que aun estaba mirando aun los caballos.  
Resulta tan caro tener uno...

-No son tan complicados como parece. Pero deberías viajar con uno de nosotros, ya que montar un caballo sin saber puede ser peligroso -reflexionó Chiriko mientras se subía hábilmente al suyo.

-Está bien… Puees… - La joven miro los caballos uno por uno y luego a los jinetes - ¿Te importa si voy contigo, Chiriko? –dijo con una sonrisilla mientras por su frente caía una gotita de sudor.

-No -respondió ella sonriendo muy levemente- pero solo si no te pones a gritar si se mueve mucho durante el camino -comentó mientras se hacía hacia atrás dejando espació para que subiera Keiko.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no confías en nosotros? -se quejó Tamahome cogiendo las riendas de su caballo, ya desde su lomo.

-No es que no me fíe, pero… -Keiko bajo la cabeza un poco  
-Deja que vaya con quien ella quiera. Admite de una vez que no le gustas Tamahome – se burlo Tasuki que ya estaba encima del caballo.  
-Como sea, será mejor que partamos ya, o se hará de noche antes de que salgamos de Konan, si… -advirtió Chichiri a los demás

-Chichiri tiene razón, dejémonos de tonterías -gruñó Chiriko dándole la mano a Keiko para ayudarla a subir al caballo.

Tamahome fue a replicar, pero cerró la boca y le dio con el talón al caballo, haciendo que comenzara a trotar hacia la puerta del palacio.

Keiko tomo la mano de Chiriko y subió como pudo.  
-¡Uuff! casi me caigo… - dijo mientras cogía aire, ya bien sentada en el caballo –¿Estooo… me tengo que agarrar de alguna parte? – pregunto mirando el caballo. Era la primera vez que miraba las cosas a su alrededor desde lomos de un caballo, en su mundo solía ir en coche o tren, otras veces andando pero nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que fuese a caballo.

-Tú solo...abrázate al cuello y trata de no hacerle daño -sonrió Chiriko golpeándolo con los talones para que comenzara a trotar.

El grupo se puso en marcha saliendo del palacio con una velocidad constante, pero sin prisas. Hoki los observaba desde una ventana del palacio deseándoles mucha suerte en su viaje mientras Hotohori la miraba desde una esquina, Sonriendo tiernamente.

Salieron de Konan antes de lo previsto, no parecía haber mucha gente en las calles y el trayecto fue más rápido. Ahora se encontraban en el pequeño desierto que precedía el bosque que les llevaría hasta el monte Taikyoku.

-Dentro de poco será de noche… -recordó Tasuki con tono cansado.

-Pues tendremos que darnos prisa en llegar al bosque – dijo Chichiri dándole con el talón al caballo para que fuese un poco más deprisa

-¿¡Más rápido?! – dijo Keiko casi en gritos Eso significa más brincos… pensó lloriqueando

-No te preocupes -rió Tamahome- lo que queda no son muchos más baches -con esto las adelantó riendo levemente.

-No la asustes, Tamahome -le riñó Chiriko- Tu no te preocupes, Keiko, verás cómo pasa rápido -dijo haciendo que el caballo acelerara.

-Eso espero… tengo ganas de pisar el suelo ya… - Lloriqueó la joven

-¡Yo quiero dormir! – grito Tasuki

-Pero si te pasas el día durmiendo y comiendo… estas peor que Miaka con la comida… - murmuro el hechicero

-A ver si con tanto parecido, Tamahome se va a acabar enamorando de él -comentó Chiriko sonriendo levemente, nunca se la había visto de esa forma.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Tamahome paró su caballo para ver pasar al de las chicas mientras Chiriko reía levemente y hacía acelerar el suyo.

-¡Eso sería muy cómico! -rió Keiko

Uuuhhhyyy Yaoi... pensaba mientras babeaba

-¡Nooo, eso nooo! Tener a se detrás de mi seria una pesadilla... aunque ya sé que no sería raro, pues soy demasiado guapo...- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz conforme terminaba la frase

-Lo que tú digas...-comentó Tamahome con un suspiro mientras volví a poner en marcha a su caballo.

La noche llegó pronto, pero con aquella velocidad llegaron hasta la entrada del bosque sin problemas. Era más seguro pasar la noche bajo la protección de los árboles que en medio del desierto.

-Creo que deberíamos ir buscando donde quedarnos ya... – dijo Chichiri mirando a Keiko que tenía una nube negra sobre la cabeza

-Por favor… - dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaban – no pensé que montar a caballo fuese tan agotador… - su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el caballo y para no caerse se abrasaba al cuello de este.

Chiriko miró a los lados buscando un buen lugar donde se pudieran instalar.

-Chicos, aquí -llamó Tamahome desde no muy lejos, se había adelantado en busca de un buen lugar y parecía que lo había encontrado.

Se acercaron con tranquilidad, tanto los caballos como ellos estaban ya cansados. Encontraron a Tamahome bajando de su caballo a la orilla del lago que había visitado hacía ya mucho, donde había visto a Miaka bañándose.

-No es mal sitio -comentó Chiriko bajando de su caballo.

Tenía razón, junto al lago había un claro libre de árboles y con hierbas muy cortas.

Keiko se tiro, literalmente, del caballo y beso el suelo.

-Hoy voy a dormir más que nunca… - dijo mientras se colocaba boca arriba tendida en el suelo.  
-No será para tanto… - murmuró Tasuki que ya había bajado de su caballo y miraba a la joven desde arriba.

-lo que me pregunto es si podrás dormir con la agujetas que te van a salir esta noche...-comentó Chiriko como para sí misma mientras sacaba de las alforjas las mantas que iban a utilizar para dormir.

-Yo tengo hambre -comentó mientras rebuscaba en las alforjas de su caballo, en busca de algo que echarse a la boca.

-El cansancio me puede más que unas simples agujetas… - dijo Keiko mientras se sentaba. Miro a Chiriko y después su estomago, que emitía sonidos como si fuese un ser de otro planeta – él también tiene hambre… - por su frente corría una gota de sudor

-Yo pensaba que eso solo lo hacia el estomago de Miaka – dijo sorprendido Tasuki, que se encontraba un poco más lejos preparando una pequeña fogata.

-Como quieras -contestó Chiriko mientras se acercaba al fuego, ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¡No puede ser! -lloriqueó Tamahome- ¡se me ha olvidado la comida!

Chiriko al oírle, negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Tasuki.

-Que desastre -murmuró.

-Pues ya estas buscando algo porque si no a ver qué hacemos… - gruño Tasuki, que estaba en pie al lado del fuego.

-¿En el río no hay peces? – pregunto Keiko, que se había puesto en pie.  
-¿Crees que podremos cazarlos a oscuras? -comentó Chiriko mientras desenvolvía algo de tamaño medio- Pero no importa, he traído algo de carne que me sobró del viaje, podríamos aprovecharla...

-¡¡Chiriko!! Me caes genial -dijo Tamahome que repentinamente se encontraba al lado de la chica, mirándola con ojos infantiles.

-Interesado...-murmuró ella.

-¿Dará para todos? – Pregunto Chichiri, que apareció de repente junto a los demás

-¡Aaaahh! ¿¡Y tú de donde sales?! – grito Keiko que se había sorprendido al ver a Chichiri

-Ya te acostumbraras a sus repentinas apariciones… - murmuro Tasuki que estaba colocando una manta en el suelo.  
-Yo creo que si...-murmuró Chiriko dejando ver varios trozos grandes de carne roja, visiblemente cruda- No será una gran cena, pero algo es algo...Mañana podríamos pescar algunos peces para los próximos días.

-Yo podría pescarlos sin necesidad de caña -comentó Tamahome.

-¡¿Sin caña?!¿Con las manos puedes? – pregunto interesada Keiko mirando al joven desde el lugar donde se encontraba ella sentada.

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo Tamahome levantando los brazos orgullosamente.

-Pero no creo que ahora puedas, a no ser que tengas vista de gato, cosa que dudo -refunfuñó Chiriko mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, Buenooo, será mejor que preparemos ya la carne, ¿no? –dijo Keiko para suavizar el ambiente – hay que buscar algo para poner la carne – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al fuego.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar? – le pregunto Tasuki a la joven al recordar la "comida" que hacia Miaka.

Tamahome miró desconfiado a Chiriko, tenía la sensación de que no le caía bien a la chica, pero no sabía el por qué.

-Podemos utilizar una rama gruesa y utilizarla como conductor del calor -pensó en voz alta Chiriko- claro que, la madera arde rápido, pero como también aumenta su temperatura y teniendo en cuenta que los trozos de carne no son muy gruesos, podríamos hacerla en unos minutos si la quitamos en el momento justo antes de que se queme...

-Como se nota que Chiriko está con tigo… no creo que haya tanta inteligencia en tu cabeza… - murmuraba Tasuki al escuchar las palabras de la joven estrella.

- Creo que no debías decir eso, si… - comento Chichiri en voz baja desde el pie del árbol donde se encontraba sentado.

- ¿Quién me ayuda a buscar ramitas? – dijo Keiko en un tono musical con una sonrisilla y una gotita de sudor que caía por su frente.

-¡Yo mismo! -sonrió Tamahome.

El chico miró de reojo a Chiriko, que a su vez miraba a Tasuki con una cara que realmente daba miedo No pienso quedarme aquí con ella mirando con esa cara... pensó mientras una diminuta gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. Miró a Keiko con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?...

-Vale – Keiko tomo a Tamahome de la mano y empezaron a andar en busca de ramitas. No le gustaba dejar la situación de aquella manera pero su estomago estaba pidiendo comida a gritos.

En la parte, donde se encontraban los demás, Tasuki había quedado paralizado ante la mirada fulminante de Chiriko, era una chica, si, pero con muy malas pulgas si quería.

-Hay que ver lo estúpidos que puedes llegar a ser, Tasuki… - dijo Chichiri, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de pelirrojo. – Deberías medir más tus palabras, si, si…

Chiriko observó la escena tratando de mantener su expresión, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la gran amistad que mostraban aquellos dos chicos. Sin embargo, giró su cabeza hacia el fuego para tratar de evitar que vieran su sonrisa.

-Lo que tu digas… - dijo hinchando los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-Eres tan infantil, amigo mío… - murmuró Chichiri mirando a la otra estrella que allí se encontraba. Su gesto le hizo saber que, aunque a veces era un poco brusca, tenía un buen corazón. - ¿No lo crees tú también, Natsuki? – era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de la joven.

Chiriko miró sorprendida a Chichiri, no esperaba siquiera que recordara su nombre real.

-¿Por qué....por qué me llamas así? -le preguntó curiosa.

-No se… recordé tu nombre de repente… ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? – le pregunto tapándose la boca con la mano, aunque solo usaba parte de los dedos.

- … ¿Y cuando dijo ella su nombre? – pregunto curioso Tasuki levantado una ceja.

-No, no...No importa -dijo ella bajando la cabeza levemente, mirando el fuego como pensativa. Sin embargo, cuando oyó las palabras de Tasuki, le miró de reojo levemente- No has cambiado nada, si no llega a ser por Chichiri, estarías perdido muchas veces -suspiró volviendo la mirada al fuego.

Tasuki iba a rechistar pero Chichiri le tapo la boca con la mano y mirándole negó con la cabeza. El chico de los colmillos miro a otro lado resignado, sabía que su comportamiento era infantil, pero a veces no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Vengo enseguida, voy a ver si Tamahome y Keiko están bien, no es normal que tarden tanto… - comento Chichiri preocupado mientras desaparecía como de costumbre.

Chiriko no dijo nada tras la ida de Chichiri. No sabía muy bien que decir, aun estaba algo trastocada tras las palabras inesperadas de Chichiri. Miró de reojo a Tasuki, no se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

-¿Soy un imbécil, no? – Dijo de repente Tasuki – Mira no me tengas muy en cuenta lo que digo… a veces no pienso muchos mis palabras… - Tasuki se recostó en la manta que antes había extendido en el suelo y coloco sus manos debajo de su cabeza – Puedes enfadarte con migo lo que quieras… sé que me lo merezco por ser tan tonto a veces…

Chiriko lo miró, realmente se le veía arrepentido. Ella ya sabía que se trataba de una buena persona, a pesar de sus pequeños fallos.

-No tienes por qué decir esas cosas -dijo observando el fuego fijamente- olvidas que te conozco bien -hizo una pausa, pensativa- ¿sabes? Es extraño. Mantengo los recuerdos de Chiriko y para el eras muy importante...

-¿A sí? –Pregunto Tasuki, entusiasmado y sentándose de nuevo – para mi todos, incluido él han sido, son y serán buenos amigos… - se cayó un momento y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas – bueno, hay que ver qué cosas digo con el estomago vacío… – dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Lo sé...-susurró ella mirándole de reojo. Tasuki nunca supo a que se refería exactamente la chica.

No muy lejos de allí, Tamahome estaba escalando un árbol para llegar hasta una de sus ramas donde descansaba otra caída, perfecta para utilizarla para hacer la carne. Mientras, Keiko le miraba desde abajo.

-No....llego...-murmuró Tamahome estirando el brazo.

-Pues deja esa y buscamos en otro lado… - dijo mirándole con preocupación – no hay necesidad de que cojas esa precisamente, seguro hay más por aquí… - murmuro mientras buscaba por los alrededores y volvía a mirar a Tamahome  
Se va a caer si sigue así…

Tamahome se dejó caer al suelo con un suspiro, cayendo sentado. Se levantó estirándose, orgulloso como si no hubiera pasado nada y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, sin saber a dónde iba.

Keiko se acerco corriendo a Tamahome con varias ramas amontonadas en las manos - ¿Irá bien con estas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa. No eran muy grandes pero tampoco demasiado pequeñas, parecían estar bien para lo que las querían.

El se giró y las miró detenidamente unos segundos. Luego sonrió y miró a la chica.

-Sí, creo que estarían bien -sonrió- ¿Dónde las has encontrado?

-Pues estaban por el suelo… - dijo cogiendo una de las ramas y mirándola de cerca. Había muchas en el montón que Keiko tenía en los brazos. - ¿Cuántas crees que harán falta?¿Las llevamos todas?

-Creo que sería mejor llevar todas las posibles, podríamos usarlas luego para mantener el fuego. Con Tasuki no se puede contar mucho, duerme como un tronco -rió- Te ayudo -dijo cogiendo gran parte de las ramas que llevaba Keiko en los brazos.

-Yo también tengo sueño profundo… - murmuró Keiko bajando la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Miro a Tamahome de reojo, que llevaba muchas de las ramas que ella había traído. – no hace falta que cargues con tanto, yo puedo con ellas no pesan tanto – dijo acercando al joven para quitarle algunas ramas. No quería sentirse inútil.

-No te preocupes, se que tal vez en tu mundo no se estile mucho, pero aquí los hombres nos sentimos obligados a ayudar a las mujeres -sonrió dulcemente.

-Es verdad… se me olvidaba Que esto es la China antigua… - pensó mirando la ropa de Tamahome con una sonrisilla – Pues vamos con los demás. ¡Estamos tardando mucho! - dijo poniéndose delante de Tamahome

Tiene mucha energía... pensó Tamahome con una sonrisa viéndola caminar delante suya me recuerda tanto a ella.. Siguió a la chica unos pasos más atrás mirándola fijamente, procurando que no se metiera en ningún lío. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su cometido.

-Estas muy callado, ¿no? – comento Keiko volviendo la vista atrás para ver a Tamahome

-¿Eh? -preguntó sobresaltado por la pregunta- No...solo pensaba y...estoy algo cansado.

- Y yo… a prisa entonces – se coloco detrás de Tamahome y con la cabeza empezó a empujarle porque las manos las tenia ocupadas – ¡Vamos! –dijo entre risas

-¡Ya era hora! - se quejo Tasuki poniendo en pie - Habéis tardado mucho y... - miro detenidamente a los recién llegado -¿No habéis visto a Chichiri?

-¡Lo siento! - dijo el hechicero que apareció de repente - no les encontré, así que me quede cerca de aquí, si - dijo con una sonrisita

-¿Has estado aquí todo el rato? -murmuró Chiriko bajando la cabeza.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas -rió Tamahome- pero hemos encontrado ramas que nos servirán.

-Más os vale...-respondió Chiriko.

-Bueno, pues vamos a preparar la cena ya, ¿no? – Keiko se acerco animada a la hoguera con las ramas en los brazos y se colocó junto a Chiriko

Ella miró las ramas que habían traído, desde luego no eran como las que ella esperaba ver, pero podían ser útiles. Colocó la carne sobre una roca, y sacó de su cinturón un pequeño cuchillo con el que la empezó a cortar con habilidad en trozos medianos, uno para cada uno del grupo.

Keiko, que se encontraba a su lado, miraba sus movimientos detenidamente.

-Pareces muy interesada… -comento Chichiri mirando a la joven

-Me gusta mucho la cocina – le respondió Keiko sin quitar la vista de las manos de Chiriko. Tal vez podía aprender cosas nuevas observando con atención.

Chiriko terminó de cortar la carne para todos. Cogió una de las ramas y la miró fijamente. Luego, de repente, pinchó la carne en la punta y la puso sobre el fuego mirando de reojo a Keiko que la miraba atentamente, casi agobiándola.

-¿Falta muchooooo? – pregunto Tasuki que estaba acostado cerca de las chicas.

-No seas plasta, cuando este te avisamos – le dijo divertida Keiko, volviendo la vista al pelirrojo mientras le sacaba la lengua y apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

Tamahome se acercó a ellas, y miró fijamente la forma que estaba utilizando Chiriko de hacer la carne.

-Interesante....-murmuró.

-Yo no pienso hacer el de vosotros -se quejó ella viendo que los demás no hacían nada.

- ¡La puedo hacer yo! – Keiko miro a Chiriko con ojos que centelleaban, pensó que esta táctica funcionaria para parecer mona y que le dejase a ella seguir con aquella tarea.

-¿No se te quemara? – pregunto intrigado Tasuki. Había tenido malas experiencias con la cocina del otro mundo…

-Me da igual quien lo haga, yo me hago la mía, no pienso hacer la de los demás -respondió ella sacando su trozo del fuego para comprobar si ya estaba hecho.

-...Keiko, ¿podrías hacerme el mío? -sonrió Tamahome a su lado.

-Puees…. – La joven miro a Tamahome con los ojos entrecerrados, no le contestó pues se quería hacer de rogar.

-¿El mío si lo haces, no? – dijo Tasuki con los mismos ojos que Keiko había usado antes

-Vamos, Keiko, seguro que a ti se te da mejor que a mí. Además, yo fui quien te ayudó a traer las ramas -se acercó a ella para hablarle más bajo- aquel no te ha ayudado en nada -susurró.

-¡No le digas cosas por lo bajo, cobarde! – gruño Tasuki cogiendo a Tamahome por la camisa.

-Hay que ver lo interesados que sois… - murmuró Chichiri que ya se estaba preparando el mismo su cena.

Hay que ver lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser los hombre antes… pensaba Keiko mirando a los dos alborotadores mientras por su frente caía una pequeña gota de sudor

-Vengaa -rogó Tamahome.

La carne de Chiriko ya se había hecho y la comía mirando a los dos chicos con cara neutral, se había puesto junto a Chichiri para no tener nada que ver con aquellos tres.

-Pero solo si dejáis de pelearos, o si no os dejo sin comer – dijo cruzándose de brazos, era como una madre con sus hijos

-¿Esos tres se van a llevar bien, no crees?- Murmuro Chichiri a Natsuki, que se había colocado a su lado.

-Si...-respondió al ver a los dos chicos sonreír.

-En realidad nos llevamos genial -le dijo Tamahome a Keiko con una sonrisa.

-Me da la sensación...de que ella va a acabar llenando un espacio que lleva vacío en ellos mucho tiempo...pero será como la ultima vez...-comentó Chiriko en voz alta, pero como para sí misma.

-Me imagino, si no, no seguiríais siendo amigos después de todas las discusiones tontas que tenéis cada dos por tres – comentaba la joven entre risas al ver a los dos muchachos tirados en el suelo con la ropa y el pelo revueltos por las pelas tontas que tenían por cualquier cosa

-Es que él no puede vivir sin mí – dijo orgulloso Tasuki, con una gran sonrisa mientras revolvía más el pelo de su amigo que se encontraba debajo.

-Claro, peor el que pidió que me hicieran aparecer por aquí de nuevo fuiste tú -rió Tamahome.

-¡Por supuesto! No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente ¡pequeño fantasma! – Rio Tasuki nuevamente.

Keiko, que miraba los chicos haciendo el payaso, ya se había puesto a preparar la comida de los tres. Ojala yo tuviese amigos así en mi mundo… pensaba mientras hacía parecer que miraba la fogata pero tenía la mirada perdida

-Tasuki...sabes que no me gusta que me llames así -rió Tamahome con una sonrisa falsa.

Chiriko se había dado cuenta de su mirada algo triste tal vez, pero prefirió no hacerle caso, Siguió comiendo su trozo de carne que había cocinado ella misma y miró de reojo a Chichiri.

-¿Y cómo es que tu no das tanta lata como ellos? -preguntó en broma pero de forma seria.

-Ellos son más jóvenes que yo… si el mayor del grupo estuviese siempre haciendo el tonto sería terrible, sii… - Chichiri había terminado de preparar su comida. La toco un poco pero que quemo un poco los dedos, así que enseguida empezó a soplar la herida

Chiriko al verle reaccionar así no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tan maduras que fueron tus palabras antes y ahora...actúas como ellos -rió.

-No pensé que estaría tan caliente… - lloriqueó Chichiri soplándose la herida

-Yo creo que esto ya esta… - murmuro Keiko, acercando la carne a los chicos

-¡Genial! Tengo un hambre...-sonrió Tamahome acercándose a Keiko ansioso.

Chiriko sonrió levemente y siguió comiendo su parte en silencio, observando al trío.

-Tiene buena pinta – Tasuki cogió su trozo de carne y de dio un mordico

-Ten cuidado, que está caliente… - murmuró Keiko mirando como Tasuki comenzaba dar vueltas gritando

-Jajaja, mira que eres idiota -rió Tamahome.

Chiriko suspiró pesadamente, aquellos dos eran realmente unos niños a pesar de su apariencia mayor. Después de que Tasuki dejara de alborotar pudieron comer tranquilos por fin. La noche calló del todo sobre ellos, ya apenas se podía ver más allá de lo que alumbraba el fuego que había encendido Tasuki.

Ya las mantas estaban colocadas en el suelo. Tasuki, Tamahome y Chichiri por un lado las chicas por otra parte pero todos alrededor del fuego.


	6. Noche en el bosque

-Con todos estos árboles casi no se ve el cielo… - murmuro Keiko

Tamahome comenzaba a roncar levemente, acostado boca arriba cerca de Tasuki, rozándole dormido. Chiriko estaba despierta, mirando al cielo con las manos tras la cabeza, asintió solamente ante el comentario de Keiko.

Tasuki, que estaba usando al dormido Tamahome de almohada, también roncaba.

-Así no hay quien duerma… - comentó en voz baja Keiko, que desde su improvisada cama veía la silueta de los jóvenes dormidos iluminada por la fogata.

Chichiri, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los sonidos que aquellos dos emitían, dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

-Nos acabaremos acostumbrando....como aquel -comentó Chiriko mirando dormir plácidamente a Chichiri, luego suspiró.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo! – Tasuki despertó de repente de una pesadilla y sin darse cuenta golpeo a Tamahome.

Chiriko y Keiko se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Tasuki que rompió con la tranquilidad de la noche.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces?! -gritó Tamahome despertándose por el golpe.

-Vaya, lo que nos faltaba...-suspiró Chiriko dándose la vuelta.

-Uuff, solo fue una pesadilla… - se tranquilizó Tasuki al ver que a quien tenía entre sus manos era Tamahome y no al personaje de sus pesadillas

-¿Qu-Que… están bien? – Keiko se acerco a los jóvenes, del puñetazo Tamahome sangraba por la nariz.

Tamahome se levantó con la mano en la nariz mirando a Tasuki con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Eres un bestia! -gritó- ¡ahora verás! -dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Sería mejor que te levaras antes de que la sangre pudiera atraer a cualquier depredador -comentó Chiriko con una profunda tranquilidad.

-¡¿Depredador?! -repitieron Tasuki y Tamahome a la vez.

-Sí, ya sabéis, un bicho grande de grandes dientes, tan rápido como una flecha y que apenas te da tiempo a darte cuenta de que te está matando.

-Sa-San-Sangre… -fue lo único que pudo decir Keiko antes de desmallarse encima de los chichos.

-¡Aaaahh corre límpiate eso y trae algo para despertar a esta! – alborotó Tasuki sujetando a Keiko

-Aaaahh, por qué no podéis dejar de gritar ni por la noche… - murmuro Chichiri que se había acostado boca abajo y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar nada.

Chiriko miró de reojo a Chichiri e imitó su postura con lentitud, tranquila.

Mientras, Tamahome corrió hacia el lago y comenzó a lavarse la sangre antes de que cayera a su camisa. Luego miró hacia el campamento, Tasuki agarraba a Keiko como podía y tenían que buscar una forma de que se despertara. A Tamahome no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llenar su camisa de agua y acercarse a Keiko para derramarla con cuidado en su rostro.

-Mira a ver si me vas a mojar a mí también… - gruño Tasuki que estaba sujetando a Keiko

Keiko se espabilo enseguida

-¡Que frío! – grito al notar el agua en su cara. Abrió los ojos y por alguna razón empezó a sangrar por la nariz y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-Si me disculpáis – dijo como pudo tapándose la nariz con la mano para evitar sangrar más

Chiriko pudo ver desde debajo de su almohada a Keiko salir corriendo de entre los dos chicos hacia el lago para lavarse la cara, ¿qué le habría ocurrido? Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Vaya...-se quejó Tamahome- ahora tengo la camisa empapada...

-Pues si no te la quitas te vas a poner malo – dijo Tasuki recostándose de nuevo en su manta

-¿Y dormir sin camisa no es peor? –comento Keiko con una risa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al fuego de nuevo. Su hemorragia nasal había parado y ya se había sentado en su manta.

-Nah, junto al fuego de Tasuki no creo que pase nada -sonrió Tamahome quitándose la camisa con tranquilidad, dejándola cerca del fuego.

Keiko abrió los ojos como platos y se acostó rápidamente boca abajo - ¡Buenas noches! – grito antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos

-¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora? - Tasuki levanto una ceja mientras miraba a Keiko

-No sé, aun estará algo aturdida por la sangre -le respondió Tamahome mientras se recostaba en su manta- Buenas noches ¡y a ver si esta vez no me molestas más!

Chiriko suspiró aliviada.

-Al fin, parece que el torbellino ha pasado...-comentó acostándose boca arriba de forma normal.

-Si si, lo que tu digas, cabeza melón… - Dijo estirándose y volviendo a usar a Tamahome de almohada.

Por fin se habían dormido todos, unos con más facilidad que otros pero bueno. La mañana llego e iluminaba el improvisado campamento suavemente. Chichiri se despertó al darle un rayo de sol en la cara.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos, si… - dijo sentándose y estirándose un poco

Con el movimiento, Chiriko abrió un ojo levemente. Al parecer, por lo que veía solo se había despertado Chichiri, aunque a Keiko no la veía por estar a sus espaldas. Se levantó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que un brazo de Keiko le estaba rozando el brazo izquierdo. Se apartó de ella con cuidado para no despertarla. Luego se puso en pie y se estiró con los brazos en alto y las palmas apuntando al sol cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Buenos días Natsuki – sonrió un Chichiri sin mascara, se dirigía al rio a lavarse la cara.

Keiko estaba hablando en sueños, pero sus murmullos eran inaudibles y no se podía entender lo que decía. Tasuki y Tamahome también seguían dormidos, pero ellos solo roncaban.

Chiriko se sorprendió ante la vista de Chichiri sin máscara, ya casi había olvidado que la cara que siempre veían de él no era la verdadera. Realmente, se le veía muy diferente sin ella, solo entonces se podía ver que era el mayor del grupo, ¿cuántos años debería tener ya? Ella se acercó al lago también, con tranquilidad.

-Buenas días...-respondió tras unos segundos en silencio, mirando su propio reflejo.

-¿Has dormido bien? – Pregunto Chichiri antes de mojarse la cara – esos tras parece que no se vayan a despertar solos… y deberíamos irnos lo antes posible para no retrasarnos, si, si…

Keiko estaba esparramada, no parecía para nada la forma en la que dormía una señorita… Por parte de Tamahome y Tasuki, ellos seguían tan felices aunque Tamahome parecía pasar calor por culpa de Tasuki que estaba encima de él bien acomodado.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar hasta Taiitsukun? -preguntó la chica con tranquilidad mientras metía una mano en el agua fría.

-No, yo no, pero Keiko parece que si... - le contesto Chichiri que ya se había colocado la mascara de nuevo.

-¡Aahhh! Que bien he dormido... - dijo Kieko frotándose un ojo y sentándose en la manta.

Chiriko se giró hacia la chica con tranquilidad.  
-Hablando de la muchacha...-comentó mientras caminaba hacia su manta para recogerla.  
Tasuki y Tamahome seguían roncando sonoramente acomodados el uno con el otro, de una forma algo extraña. Keiko siguió con la mirada a Chiriko y luego se fijo en los chicos  
–No se lo que parecen así... - murmuro mientras se ponía en pie.  
Chichiri miro a Keiko con una sonrisa y luego se acerco a ella .  
– Me alegro de que hayas podido dormir bien  
Keiko le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿No deberíamos despertar a esos dos también?  
Chiriko no dijo nada, pero cogió la tela con la que había envuelto la carne y se acercó al río. La metió en el de forma que pareciera una palangana dejando agua en su interior. Chichiri y Keiko la seguían con la mirada, sin saber que iba a hacer. Se acercó a los chicos con la tela llena de agua, chorreando, y la vació en la cara de los dos chicos que se levantaron sobresaltados.  
-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Que frío!! -gritó Tamahome levantándose y de esta forma moviendo a Tasuki que estaba encima suyo.

-¡Noooo al agua nooooo!  
Tasuki se levanto de golpe, Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y tenia relación con este elemento.

-Ya están despierto, bien despiertos, si...  
Rió Chichiri que estaba doblando su manta.

-¡Buenos días!  
Keiko se acerco a ellos y les tapo con una manta para taparlos.  
-No es bueno que esteis destapados si estáis mojados  
No es bueno para vosotros ni para mi...

-Seguro que si te pones a pensar encuentras otra forma más delicada… -gruño Tasuki poniéndose en pie.

-Bueno, bueno, no nos entretengamos o no llegaremos nunca al monte Taikyoku – dijo Keiko que estaba recogiéndolo todo, parecía que de repente se había puesto hiperactiva.

-No iba daros un beso o algo así si es lo que estás pensando -respondió Chiriko a Tasuki mientras se aseguraba de que la silla de su caballo estaba bien colocada.

-Tampoco me refería a eso – gruño Tasuki poniéndose un poco colorado.

-Eso que pides solo lo hacen las mujeres enamoradas, y con tu forma de ser te va a ser difícil encontrar una, si… - rió Chichiri ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

Tamahome no pudo evitarlo y se rió de su compañero burlonamente.

-Es verdad, no has tenido mucha suerte que digamos...

Chiriko trató de hacer parecer que no escuchaba, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¡Callad, malditos! Yo no fui al que dejaron plantado… - dijo gritando y luego murmuro sus últimas palabras.

Hay que ver la importancia que le dan a las mujeres aquí… pensó Keiko que estaba guardando las cosas.

-No te pases de listo, amiguito – le contesto Chichiri dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Tasuki.

-Cierto, más vale haber tenido que no tener -sonrió Tamahome desamarrando a su caballo.

-Ya basta -murmuró Chiriko ya sobre su caballo- ¿nos vamos?

Después de esa pequeña discusión, que era raro que no la hubiese aunque fuera una vez en todo el día, emprendieron su viaje de nuevo. Antes de salir, Tamahome había conseguido pescar algo para comer más tarde, como había prometido la noche anterior que haría. El sol era menos intenso por el bosque y la velocidad a la que iban no era demasiada, casi parecía que estaban dando un paseo.

-Esto está muy tranquilo, ¿verdad? – comento Keiko, que había vuelto a subir en el caballo de Natsuki.

-Tal vez demasiado… - murmuro Chichiri, que iba de los primeros.

-No seas pájaro del mal agüero, Chichiri -se quejó Tamahome.

-Lo paseos tranquilos son aburridos -comentó Chiriko.

-Este bosque es tan hermoso… - dijo ilusionada Keiko, que miraba todo con gran expectación.

-A este ritmó me voy a quedar dormido encima del caballo… - se quejo Tasuki que soltó un bostezo.

Cada uno estaba a lo suyo.

-Chichiri, ¿cuanto crees que tardaremos en llegar hasta nuestro destino con este ritmo? -le preguntó Chiriko ignorando los otros comentarios.

-Tal vez uno o dos días… - Chichiri dejo de hablar de repente – alguien se acerca…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Pregunto extrañada Keiko, que miro rápidamente al hechicero.

-Chichiri es una persona muy especial -respondió Chiriko deteniendo al caballo y mirando a su alrededor- oigo caballos -murmuró.

Tamahome y Tasuki detuvieron a sus caballos también y miraron alerta las cercanías.

-¿Crees que son enemigos? – Tasuki alzó su brazo para alcanzar su abanico y ponerse en guardia por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Tal vez… de Konan no parecen ser… - murmuro Chichiri algo preocupado.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí quietos para que nos alcancen? – murmuro Keiko, pensó que era mejor empezar a hablar en voz baja.

-Ya da igual -sentenció Chiriko- No han rodeado -añadió con tranquilidad.  
-No parecen muchos… tal vez tres… - murmuro Chichiri que hacia un sello enfrente de su cara para poder captar mejor el chi de los supuestos enemigos.

-Pues que vengan cuando quiera, yo estoy preparado – dijo Tasuki que sostenía firmemente su abanico para atacar rápidamente si la cosa se complicaba demasiado.  
Tamahome iba a decir algo pero de repente, en frente suya, apareció un joven montado a caballo. mostraba una brillante armadura y una gran sonrisa orgullosa. Se detuvo frente al grupo.

-Me alegro de volver a verla, señorita -sonrió mirando a Keiko.


	7. Nuevas dudas

-¿¡Tú?! – grito repentinamente la joven. – ¡Pensaba que no podíais venir aquí!

-Soldados de Kuto… - dijo Chichiri mirando a Keiko que parecía reconocerlos.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoces? -le preguntó Chiriko a la joven, algo desconfiada.

-¡No puede ser! -gruñó Tamahome.

-Adelante, linda, cuéntaselo a todos.

-Yo ya dije que no quería nada de vosotros, sois todos unos brutos… si has venido a buscarme estás perdiendo el tiempo… - Keiko hablaba intentando parecer dura, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba un cierto temor.

-Está bien, que alguno de los dos explique qué demonios pasa aquí, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese soldado de Kuto, Keiko? – pregunto Tasuki serio, mirando a la joven y atento a la vez a los movimientos del recién llegado.

Todos miraron a la joven, algo desconfiados. No entendía por qué había ocurrido eso, ¿y si les había mentido? Chiriko, la miraba desde por encima del hombro, con orgullo aunque no podía ver su rostro, solo su espalda.

-Queridas estrellas de Suzaku, esta señorita que veis aquí no es vuestra sacerdotisa -el extraño hizo una pausa, el grupo lo miró- es la nuestra.

-¿Vuestras sacerdotisa? ¿La de Seiryu? – Dijo Tasuki que ya había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Yo no pienso volver a ese lugar! ¡Ya he aceptado el cargo de Sacerdotisa de Suzaku! – Keiko gritaba y sacudía la cabeza negando todo lo que aquel chico decía.

-Estate quieta si no quieres caerte del caballo -gruñó Chiriko.

-Ya la has escuchado, ella no irá con vosotros -amenazó Tamahome serio.

-Apareció en Kuto -contestó el joven con una voz firme, que se hizo resonar en los alrededores.

-No creo que eso tenga algo que ver con que sea la sacerdotisa de un dios u otro… - comento Chichiri, que estaba bastante serio.

-Ella es de los nuestros, no creas que te dejaremos llevártela asi como si nada – Dijo Tasuki mirando al recién llegado con ojos amenazadores.

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver con si es de un dios u otro, Chichiri, hechicero guerrero de Suzaku -habló el con tranquilidad y altivez- ¿Dónde creéis que apareció la anterior sacerdotisa de Seyriu? ¿Y la vuestra? ¿Dónde apareció? -sonrió.

-Sea como sea no pienso ir con vosotros… - murmuro Keiko agachando la cabeza.

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero si Suzaku la acepta como su sacerdotisa y ella está dispuesta a serlo, ¡las estrellas de Suzaku le defenderemos con nuestra propia vida si es necesario! – Dijo Tasuki poniéndose al lado de Chichiri, que se encontraba el primero del grupo.

-Sois tan estúpidos como me dijeron que erais...-sonrió él. Con un gesto de su mano apareció un montón de guerreros de Kuto a caballo y a pie que les rodearon.

-¿Tres, Chichiri? -murmuró Chiriko observando a todos lados, cogiendo las riendas de su caballo para proteger a Keiko.

Tamahome se puso a un lado, junto a las chicas.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que no me diese cuenta de su presencia – gruño Chichiri que estaba preparando un conjuro para sacarlos a todos sus compañeros del lugar.

-¡Chichiri tu solo no podrás!- Tasuki miro al hechicero con preocupación, del esfuerzo su máscara se rompió.

-¡No te preocupes tanto! – dijo casi a gritos Chichiri

Chiriko suspiró pesadamente.

-Hombres...-murmuró.

-Chichiri...parece mentira que tú mismo no sepas que no podrás hacerlo...-sonrió el extraño. Luego miró al grupo con tranquilidad- las estrellas supervivientes y...¿tu quien eres jovencita? -le preguntó a Chiriko.

Ella sonrió levemente. Con esa misma sonrisa, colocó el sello de Chichiri frente a su cara, observando fijamente al extraño, sin decir ni una palabra.

Esta energía… claro, como no lo había pensado antes… pensó Chichiri, mientras transportaba a los demás a un lugar más seguro. Gracias a la fuente de poder extra pudo llevarles más lejos de lo que esperaba, sus enemigos habían quedado a varias horas de camino lejos de ellos.

-¿¡Pe-pero qué demonios?! – dijo sorprendida Keiko, no entendía como habían aparecido allí.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste Chichiri?! – Dijo Tasuki mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte… - murmuro Chichiri que ahora estaba algo agotado. – Vaya… otra vez se me ha roto… - se quejo mientras buscaba una máscara de repuesto.

-Ya...-murmuró Chiriko pesadamente mientras bajaba del caballo de un salto- ¿podrás cuidar de mi caballo, Tamahome? -le preguntó mientras le ofrecía las riendas del caballo en el que estaba montada Keiko.

-Cl-claro...pero... ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó, ya se dirigía a un lado del camino.

-Los guerreros de Kuto han quedado muy retrasados, tardarán horas en llegar -dijo solamente mientras caminaba alejándose, su voz parecía cansada y pesada.

-Pero que tía más rara...-murmuró Tamahome viéndola alejarse.

-Gracias, Natsuki – dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa. Los demás no entendían muy bien porque le daba las gracias a la joven pero no les importó tanto como la repentina marche de su compañera.

-¡Pe-pero no nos podemos ir y dejar a Chiriko aquí sola! – dijo Tasuki que se había vuelto un superdeformer que echaba humo por las orejas. El no entender que pasaba le sacaba de quicio.

Y yo me tengo que quedar sola en este caballo… pensó Keiko que se agarraba fuertemente al animal desde que Chiriko se había bajado.

Tamahome la miró de reojo y rió divertido.

-Tranquila, yo lo estoy sujetando, no se moverá -sonrió, luego miró hacia la dirección que se había ido la joven- desde luego...va a ser verdad eso de que las mujeres no nos dan más que problemas -suspiró

En la espesura, Natsuki o Chiriko, como acostumbraban a llamarla ahora, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. Estaba realmente agotada, pero no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante los demás. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. ¿Pero cuantas veces al día le dan de comer a los caballos? pensó aturdida. La fuerza de Chichiri era potente, pero no podía con tanto, así que ella le prestó parte de su fuerza vital con gran facilidad. Giró la cabeza y vio una pequeña flor, que aun no estaba abierta del todo. Sonrió tiernamente y la acarició. Acto seguido, la flor se abrió poco a poco mostrando unos hermosos colores con tonos azules.

-Aun me pregunto...porque desiste salvarme la vida, Chiriko…

-Vale… ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Keiko que se seguía sujetando al caballo aunque ya no tan fuertemente.

-¿Vamos a esperar por la cascarrabias? – preguntó Tasuki cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que tal vez sería buena idea que alguien fuera con ella -dijo Tamahome bajándose del caballo para mantener mejor el de Keiko- No creo que sea muy seguro que una mujer ande por el bosque sola por muy rara que sea Chiriko.

-Iré yo – Sentenció Tasuki bajándose del caballo – Sera mejor que Chichiri descanse un poco y tú tienes que cuidar de Keiko.

Tamahome sonrió levemente y asintió observando a su amigo seguir los pasos de Chiriko, fuera del camino, hacia la espesura del bosque.

Keiko se bajo del caballo como pudo.

-Pues si nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada yo no pienso estar sentada en ese bicho todo el día… - se quejo la joven, no le gustaban mucho esos animales.

-Parece que vas aprendiendo a subir y bajar del caballo con facilidad – comento Chichiri mirándola con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Tasuki buscaba a Chiriko por el bosque.

-No puede estar muy lejos, digo yo…

-No hacía falta que nadie me siguiera -murmuró la voz de la joven a sus espaldas.

Tasuki dio un brinco, no esperaba que Chiriko se le apareciera por detrás.

-No te estaba siguiendo, solo me acercaba a ver si estabas bien… - uno de sus mejillas estaba un poco roja.

-Gracias, estoy bien -respondió ella. Su voz ya no sonaba cansada, parecía tener el mismo carácter de siempre- ¿volvemos con los demás?

-Si claro… Igual de cascarrabias que siempre… pensó Tasuki que caminaba tras ella con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Por qué has tenido que venir precisamente tu? -preguntó ella sin mirarle, no parecía sonar muy molesta, solo curiosa.

-Pues porque si – soltó Tasuki sin molestarse en dar ninguna explicación.

-Está bien -respondió ella mirándole de reojo, desconfiada.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás, Chichiri cuidaba de su caballo y del de Tasuki con una de sus eternas sonrisas. Mientras Tamahome y Keiko hablan animados, en medio de sus dos caballos.

-Hola de nuevo, amigos – Dijo Chichiri al verlos a lo lejos.

-Pues al final no tardaron tanto… - comento Keiko asomándose entre los caballos para verlos llegar.

-Vaya, este Tasuki no sabe aprovechar las situaciones -rió burlonamente Tamahome.

- Te he oído Tamahome… - gruño Tasuki que ya se encontraba cerca de los demás junto con Chiriko.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos mejor deberíamos seguir. Ya falta menos para llegar al monte Taikyoku y debemos aprovechar la ventaja que le llevamos a los soldados de Kuto. – Dijo Chichiri lanzándole las riendas del caballo a Tasuki.

- Aaaahh… otra vez a montar en el caballo… -murmuró pesadamente Keiko.

-Vamos, te acabarás acostumbrando -comentó Chiriko mientras subía ella primero, le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla- vamos.

Tamahome se subió al suyo sin ningún problema.

-No podemos permitir que aquellos tíos se lleven a Keiko -dijo sobre su caballo con seguridad.

Keiko tomo la mano de Chiriko y subió al caballo con más facilidad que otras veces.

-La verdad es que no me apetece nada ir con ellos… en ese lugar no saben hacer otra cosa que pelear y hacer sufrir a los demás… - murmuro la joven que ahora estaba sentada detrás de Chiriko y se sujetaba a su cintura.

-En ese caso pongámonos en marcha -dijo Chiriko arreando a su caballo que comenzó a trotar.

Los demás la siguieron. A medida que viajaban el bosque comenzaba a dejar de ser tan denso, señal de que pronto llegarían a su destino.

Siguieron su marcha durante muchas horas, sin hablar mucho, pues tampoco había nada que comentar. Cuando el bosque ya había quedado atrás y las zonas áridas se hicieron presentes de nuevo pudieron ver unas montañas no muy lejanas de donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Es eso de allí? – Pregunto curiosa Keiko.

-Sí -respondió Chiriko- pero aquel lugar no es lo que parece.

En efecto. Cuando se acercaron a la montaña se mostró ante ellos el lugar donde residía la gran hechicera Taiitsukun. El grupo dejó a los caballos en la parte baja y comenzó a subir con tranquilidad hasta la cima.

-Sabía que no tardaríais mucho tiempo en venir a buscarme -la voz de la hechicera se oyó como un eco- No sabéis vivir sin mi -dijo apareciendo al lado de Tamahome.

-¡¡AAH!! -se sobresaltó él- ¡Veo que no has cambiado nada vieja! -dijo casi gritando.

-Veo que tu tampoco...-murmuró ella algo decepcionada- empiezo a plantearme si debí crearte exactamente igual...

Taiitsukun observó al grupo, algo seria. Conocía al Tamahome que ella había creado, a Chichiri, a Tasuki...

-Tú debes de ser la jovencita que guarda en su interior el alma de la estrella de la sabiduría, Chiriko.

La muchacha asintió levemente, con su típica mirada algo distante.

-Y... ¿quién es esta chiquilla? -preguntó algo sorprendida al ver a Keiko.

-¿No se supone que tú lo sabes todo, vieja? – pregunto con demasiadas confianzas Tasuki.

-Ella es Keiko. La encontramos al día siguiente de conocer a la nueva Chiriko. Como viene de otro mundo suponemos que es otra sacerdotisa, pero… - Chichiri hizo una pausa miro a la joven y siguió – Tuvimos un "encuentro" con los soldados de Kuto y ellos aseguran que es su sacerdotisa.

Keiko se había quedado petrificada al ver a Taisukun, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue…

-Yo pensaba que Taisukun era el nombre de un hombre… - comento mirando a la hechicera con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues ya ves que no -respondió ella algo seca, luego miró a Chichiri pensativa- ¿Dices que los de Kuto se empeñan en que es la sacerdotisa de Seiryu? ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Al parecer, ellos la encontraron antes que nosotros, y afirma que pertenece a otro mundo -informó Chiriko algo seria.

-Es muy extraño...-murmuró ella tras un largo silencio.

-¿Qué es tan extraño? -preguntó Tamahome serio.

-Ninguno de los cuatro dioses necesitan en este momento de una sacerdotisa para proteger sus reinos...

-Pe-pero entonces… ¿¡Que pinto yo aquí?! – Dijo la joven comenzando a levantar la voz.

-La verdad es que tanto la aparición de Chiriko como la de Keiko son algo extraño… todo está muy tranquilo, si… -comento Chichiri con la mano en la barbilla.

-¿¡Hemos hecho este viaje para nada?! – se quejo Tasuki.

-En realidad, lo ocurrido conmigo no creo que tenga que ver con Keiko -respondió algo molesta Chiriko.

-En eso tiene razón, lo suyo fue una decisión tomada por Chiriko -asintió la hechicera- y respuesta a tu pregunta, Tasuki, la respuesta es sí. Habéis venido para nada. Yo os he ayudado anteriormente en muchas ocasiones, pero no puedo obligar a Suzaku que la elija como sacerdotisa para que ella pueda invocarle.

-Entonces… ¿¡cómo puedo volver a mi mundo?! ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – Keiko ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-Lamentablemente no tengo ni idea -contestó la hechicera tras una pausa- puedo investigar alguna forma, pero sería completamente nuevo para mí.

-Tiene que haber algo… si no… ¡¿por que vine a este mundo?! – La joven se había puesto muy nerviosa, cosa que no le solía pasar. – Esto… no…no… no me puede estar pasando a mi… - de sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

-Pero mujer no te pongas a llora… - le dijo Tasuki intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga?! – Le grito la joven al pelirrojo y acto seguido salió corriendo.

-¡Keiko, Espera! -gritó Tamahome, preocupado.

-Es normal que se ponga nerviosa, es algo extraño. Debéis estar a su lado y protegerla de lo que le pueda pasar -hizo una pausa pensativa- yo buscaré información. Sabréis de mí si encuentro algo -se despidió antes de desaparecer.

-Vayamos con ella -dijo Chiriko antes de seguir el camino de Keiko, que llevaba a la salida del lugar.

Al salir se encontraron con algo inesperado, los soldados de Kuto. El chico misterioso que Keiko parecía conocer la tenia sujeta y le tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¿¡Pero no se supone que les llevábamos ventaja?! – dijo Tasuki muy sorprendido al verlos por allí.

Keiko intentaba decir algo pero solo se escuchaban unos murmullos.  
-Maldita sea…-murmuró Tamahome entre dientes.  
-Ya vuelven a molestar…-suspiró Chiriko.  
-Desde luego, sois un desastre. Falta que yo diga una cosa para que no la cumpláis –comentó Taiitsukun, con tranquilidad.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquila?! Se la van a llevar –gruñó Tamahome.  
-A mi no m miren, yo no soy la encargada de protegerla…  
El chico sonreía complacido, ver discutir al grupo le ponía de buen humor.  
-Bueno, pues con permiso o sin él, la señorita y yo nos vamos –sonrió macabramente.

Al oír la siniestra voz del chico todos miraron pero lo único que pudieron ver fue como los soldados, el joven y Keiko se desvanecían sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

-Pe-pero… como demonios… - dijo Tasuki al ver que ya no se encontraban allí.  
-Tiene que ser muy poderoso para poder trasportar a todas esas personas, si… - dijo Chichiri con cara preocupación.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabéis hacer nada bien! –gritó una voz conocida en el lugar donde habían desaparecido aquel extraño chico.  
-¿Nuriko? –preguntó dudoso Tamahome.  
El joven apareció con cara de pocos amigos en el lugar.  
-¡No sirve de nada estar muerto! No he podido ayudarla.-murmuró bajando la cabeza.  
-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de morirte –comentó Taiitsukun.  
-¡¡EEH!! ¡¡Morí por proteger a Miaka, vieja!! –se quejó él.  
-La llevamos clara –suspiró Chiriko.

-Morir al fin de cuentas… - murmuro Tasuki – Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Vamos a buscarla a Kuto?

-No creo que nos resulte tan sencillo… Puede que ya no tengamos a Nakago como rival pero ese chicho parece incluso más poderoso que él… - comento Chichiri mientras por su frete caía una gotita de sudor.

-Tal vez ese chico tenga razón y esa chica sea su sacerdotisa –reflexionó Chiriko.  
-¿Estás loca? Tal vez ella no sea la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, pero seguro que no es la de Seyriu –se quejó Tamahome.  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –replicó ella.  
-No lo sé…-murmuró Tamahome bajando la cabeza.  
-Sea lo que sea, deberíais ir a rescatarla cuanto antes –recordó Nuriko serio.

-Bueno, bueno… no debemos ir solos porque puede ser peligroso pero… - Chichiri fue interrumpido por Tasuki.  
-¿Que tal si avisamos a Kouji y los demás? Ellos seguro que nos pueden ayudar.  
-…Eso estaría bien, supongo…  
-A los ladrones…-pensó en voz alta Chiriko mirando al suelo- podría resultar.  
-Pero estamos muy lejos de su guarida, ¿no? –recordó Tamahome algo preocupado.  
-¿Se os ocurre otra cosa? – pregunto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.  
-La verdad es que no… e ir al palacio sería inútil y perderíamos más tiempo… - murmuro Chichiri que pensaba en voz alta.

-No creo que haya problema si Chichiri nos transporta hasta allí –propuso Chiriko subiendo levemente la voz cuando nombraba al hechicero- además podríamos aprovechar para descansar y comer como es debido.  
-¡Que buena idea! –Sonrió Tamahome- Oye…Tasuki, ¿hay alguna chica en la guarida de tus amigos? –preguntó con una leve sonrisita, acercándose a su amigo.

-Pues cuando yo estaba por allí no solían haber muchas… una pena la verdad…  
-Pues vamos a visitar a los amigos de Tasuki… - dijo Chichiri preparándose para hacer el conjuro.

-Mientras, yo buscaré la forma de devolver a Keiko a su mundo, no creo que sea bueno que permanezca mucho por aquí –reflexionó Taiitsukun desapareciendo.  
-Os deseo mucha suerte, ya que yo no puedo hacer nada –comentó Nuriko algo triste- aun así, hare lo que pueda por ayudar a Keiko.  
-Cuanto cariño le has cogido a la niña, ¿no? –comentó Chiriko.  
-En primer lugar, tú eres la menos indicada para decir "niña" ya que casi tiene tu edad. Y en segundo lugar…-hizo una pausa de varios segundos- es que Keiko recuerda muchísimo a Miaka…  
-Lo sabemos, Nuriko –sonrió tristemente Tamahome- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo mirando a Chichiri.


	8. Fiesta en la guarida

Dicho esto, los jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer y poco después aparecieron cerca de la guarida de los ladrones, apelotonados todos unos encima de otros en el orden Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri y Chiriko.

-No puedo respiraaarrr – intento decir Tasuki que se estaba asfixiando.  
-Vaya… parece que calcule mal, si… - comento Chichiri con una leve risa.

-Ya, claro…-suspiró Chiriko tratando de levantarse de la parte alta del montón.  
De repente, Tamahome se levantó bruscamente tirando a Chichiri y Chiriko al suelo cayendo él sobre ella.  
-¡¡Eres un bruto!! –grito Chiriko como pudo.  
-L-lo siento…-se disculpó Tamahome sorprendido, ya que no esperaba tirarlos de esa manera.

Por el repentino golpe a Chichiri se le cayó la máscara y se pudo ver el rojo de sus mejillas. Segundos después de estar mirando a Chiriko con los ojos muy abiertos cogió su máscara se levanto y se la puso nerviosamente.  
-Menuda fuerza que tienes de repente… - comento con una risa nerviosa.  
Tasuki se acostó boca arriba y respiro profundamente.  
-Un poco más y no lo cuento…

Chiriko se quedó en el suelo, aun estaba asimilando lo que había visto, ¿Chichiri se había ruborizado? Eran tan raro en él...Se despertó con el comentario de Tasuki.

-Eres un exagerado -comentó levantándose.

-No sé que me ha pasado, no esperaba hacer eso. En serio chicos, lo siento -se disculpó Tamahome.

-Anda, levanta y vamos – dijo Chichiri ayudando a Tasuki a levantarse.  
-No tenéis compasión… -murmuro sacudiéndose la ropa. – Vale, seguidme que la entrada esta por aquí cerca.

Tasuki empezó a caminar en dirección a la guarida de los ladrones. Al llegar a la puerta…

-¡Koujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Estáis aquí? – Grito el pelirrojo con una voz muy musical.

Dentro se escuchó un estruendo y en la puerta aparecieron Kouji y algunos bandidos más.  
-¿¡Genrou?! ¡Qué bien que vengas a vernos, amigo! – dijo Kouji con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kouji! -Tasuki gritó aun sonriente corriendo hacia su amigo para comenzar su peculiar saludo.

-... ¿son idiotas o son idiotas? -preguntó Chiriko al ver semejante numerito.

-Son idiotas -rió Tamahome solo para llevarle la contraria a Tasuki.

-¡Ja! Tú no cambias, ¡sigues igual que siempre! – Dijo alegremente Kouji.  
-Con el tiempo el baile se ve más tanto, si… - murmuro Chichiri.

-¡Tu tampoco! -sonrió Tasuki- Te echaba mucho de menos -dijo golpeándole el hombro suavemente. Chiriko carraspeó sonoramente- Eeeh...si, una pena que no hayamos venido solo de visita...-dijo poniéndose algo más serio.

-Bueno, pues dime, ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿No me diga que aquella chica glotona ha vuelto y los de Kuto se la han llevado otra vez?  
-Casi que acierta… - comento Chichiri mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente.

Chiriko se adelantó con orgullo hasta donde estaban los dos amigos.

-Ha llegado una desconocida del otro mundo. No sabemos por qué está aquí, pero los de Kuto se la han llevado alegando que es su sacerdotisa -explicó con tranquilidad.

-Chiriko...-suspiró Tasuki siempre tan impaciente...

-Tio, las perdéis a todas… a ver no me lo digas, ¿quieres que te ayudemos, no? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Chiriko iba a decir algo pero Tasuki la interrumpió.

-Por supuesto, al menos a lo que información respecta. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin saber nada de Kuto, podría llevarnos una sorpresa al llegar allí.

-Y no precisamente agradable -puntualizó Tamahome.

-Pues pasad y lo hablamos dentro, ¿ó vais a pasar la noche fuera? – dijo entre risas Kouji.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! -sonrió Tasuki entrando animadamente en la guarida.

Chiriko suspiró pesadamente y entró tras él junto con Tamahome que sonreía pensando en la comida que habría dentro y Chichiri.

Enseguida se lleno una mesa con mucha comida. Alrededor se acomodaron tanto los bandidos como los invitados.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? – dijo Kouji mientras llenaba un plato con diferente comidas. - ¿Os habéis enterado de quien es el nuevo líder del ejercito de Kuto?

-Le conocimos, pero no sabemos tenemos ni idea de él -respondió Chiriko comprándose como una señorita en comparación con sus compañeros que comían desesperadamente.

-Y que es un tio muy poderoso -puntualizó Tamahome con la boca llena.

-Síp, se comenfa que es más peligoso incuso que Nakago… tenéis que tene muto cuidado con efe tio – comento Kouji con la boca llena.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures… - murmuro Chichiri con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que su nombre era Gaon Ma… -dijo Kouji algo pensativo, no recordaba si ese era el nombre.

-¿Gaon Ma? -rió Tasuki- ¿pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

-No creo que esté bien que te rías de él...-comentó Chiriko comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Oh vamos, no me va a oír, ¿no? -rió.

-Quien sabe… -comento Chichiri mientras comía.

Todos se quedaron callados de repente pero Kouji interrumpió el silencio.

-Bueno… pues como decía, es tio es el que está al mando del ejército en Kuto, y hay un nuevo emperador, aunque de él no se mucho… por lo demás todo allí sigue igual.

-¿Sabes algo sobre los planes de su ejército? -le preguntó Chiriko.

-Vaya, veo que para ser una chica sabes hacer buenas preguntas -rió Tasuki.

-Por supuesto... ¿Qué te crees? -respondió ella orgullosa- Yo soy tan buena guerrera como tú.

-Permíteme que lo dude...

-Pueess… - Kouji carraspeó un poco antes de hablar – No, no se sabe nada sobre si planean algo o no. En principio parece que solo están intentando restablecer el orden en su país. Algo normal si su antiguo emperador ya no está…

-Comprendo...-susurró Chiriko bajando la mirada.

-Igualmente...-dijo Tasuki antes de beber un buen vaso de licor de arroz- creo que hoy deberíamos relajarnos -rió.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo -asintió Tamahome- Confió en que Keiko esté bien y sepa ganar tiempo.

-Igualmente tararán varios días en llegar a Kuto si no me equivoco...-calculó Chiriko.

-Tasuki… ¿no te has acostumbrado demasiado al licor? – comento Chichiri viendo como su amigo parecía comenzar a emborracharse.

-Bueno, ya sabes, ¡es lo mejor para pasárselo bien! -sonrió Tasuki levantando el vaso antes de beber.

-Borrachuzo...-murmuró Chiriko-

Tamahome comenzó a reírse pero también se llenó un vaso de la misma bebida.

-¡Te doy toda la razón, Genrou! – Kouji también tomo un vaso con licor.

-Sera una noche entretenida, si… - murmuro Chichiri.

-Y larga...-le respondió la chica que comenzaba a temer verse rodeada de tíos borrachos.

La noche cayó sobre la guarida con rapidez. Tras terminar de comer todos estaban charlando en la mesa, Las estrellas, Kouji y algunos ladrones de alto rango. La mayoría estaban algo borrachos después de tantas copas y las risas y comentarios tontos podían oírse desde la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Aunque seas un imbécil me caes bien, Tasuki, enserio, de lo digo de corazón – le dijo con una risa tonta Tamahome al pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Eso creo que lo pensamos muchos – Rió Chichiri que también estaba algo "contento".

-Nooo, Genrou un tio genial, por algo iba a ser nuestro líder – comento Kouji antes de beber un vaso de licor casi sin respirar.

-Ya sé que soy genial chicos, pero yo solo estoy disponible para las chicas guapas -rió Tasuki llenando su vaso de nuevo con una risa tonta.

En medio de los "felices" chicos se encontraba Chiriko con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Al final hasta Chichiri se ha emborrachado. Estoy viajando con una panda de irresponsables -murmuró como para sí misma con la mirada fija en su plato vacío.

-Aaaahh, por eso intentas ligar con Chiriko, ¿no? – rió Tamahome dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Uuhhy, no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes Genrou – rió Kouji al comentario de Tamahome.

-¿Pero qué dices, tio? -rió Tasuki tontamente- no digas tonterías, ella no es mi tipo de chica para nada.

Chiriko se quedó en silencio, completamente roja. Temía que tarde o temprano se iba a ver involucrada en alguna conversación de aquellos chicos, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera. Iba a comentar algo cuando oyó las últimas palabras de Tasuki, bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

-Aaaahh, es verdad tu eres más de mujeres como Nuriko – rio sonoramente Tamahome.

Chichiri se acerco a Chiriko y le dijo al oído  
-Siento que tengas que pasar por eso sola, pero entiende que de vez en cuando hay que dejarles que se diviertan – luego le sonrió – yo me incluyo – le dijo mientras terminaba su vaso de licor.

Chiriko no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó helada ante el acercamiento repentino de Chichiri

-Y luego decís de mi -rió Tasuki señalando a su amigo ignorando el comentario anterior de Tama- Chichiri, deja a la niña, que tu eres muy viejo para ella -comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-Yo, al contrario que TÚ, hablo con ella en vez de decirle estupideces, no la acoso – le reprocho con una sonrisa algo traviesa, una cosa poco común en él.

- ¡Que buen golpe! – Dijo Tamahome sin parar de reír.

-Yo no le acaso -sonrió levemente Tasuki acercándose a la chica. Le puso una mano en el hombro sonriente- ¿A qué no?

Chiriko se quedó quieta, no dijo nada, solo le miró fijamente comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Pobre chica, lo que tiene que soportar. Seguro que piensa que sois unos plastas – murmuro Kouji mientras reía sin sentido.

-Aaaahh, mañana voy a tener una resaca terrible… pero ya que importa… - dijo animado Tamahome que seguía bebiendo.

-¡Naah! ¡Ella no piensa eso! -sonrió Tasuki.

-Sí que lo pienso...

-¿Por qué no bebes tu también Chiriko? -sonrió ignorando su comentario y llenando un vaso para entregárselo.

-Es que...

-No te preocupes si es porque eres pequeña, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho?

-Dieciséis...-murmuró ella algo enfadada.

-Bu-bueno...las chicas se casan a los quince, asi que o eres tan pequeña -rió fuertemente.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, emborracharla? ¡Ves como ere un pervertido, Tasuki! – Le reprocho Tamahome riéndose.

-¡No quiero emborracharla! Solo quiero que se lo pase bien con nosotros -sonrió confiadamente el chico mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

-Esa risa demuestra lo contrario, si… -dijo Chichiri con una sonrisilla.

-Bueno ella no creo que sea tan tonta como para caer en tus sucias trampas – rió Tamahome.

-¿Pero qué dices? -rió Tasuki- No es ninguna trampa. Escucha, Chiriko, si no quieres beber no lo hagas -le dijo tras terminar de llenar el vaso.

Chiriko miró el vaso seriamente, casi todos se quedaron mirándola con expectación. Agarró el vaso con cuidado y lentitud, lo alzó y en cuestión de segundos bebió su contenido dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa con un golpe.

-¡¡Asi me gusta!! -sonrió Tasuki volviendo a llenar el vaso.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo que había hecho la joven.

-Vale, retiro lo que he dicho… - murmuro Tamahome mirando a Chiriko con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo he hecho porque tú me lo hayas dicho -respondió ella abriendo los ojos tras el fuerte trago que se había pegado- lo hago porque no tiene gracia estar ahí aburrida mientras vosotros hacéis el tonto...-informo bajando la mirada, comenzaba a ponerse un poco roja, no hacía falta que bebiera mucho para que se le notara algo borracha.

-¡Claro que sí! -sonrió Tasuki- así es más divertido.

Y entre trago y trago, la noche siguió igual de animada en la guarida de los ladrones. Chiriko, que se había unido a la fiesta, parecía algo borracha, aunque los demás estaban tan pasados que no se dieron ni cuenta.

-Sabes… credo que me fasado, pero ya via igua… - Dijo como pudo Tamahome mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.  
-Eso es porque eres muy joven y tu cuerpo no aguantaaa, sii – le dijo Chichiri, que ya no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-Claro como tú eres un viejo tienes más agguante –rió Chiriko.  
-¡Cuanta razónn tenes, Chiriko! Seguro que se ha pegado ya sus juergas –le rió la gracia Tasuki pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica- No sabía que eras tan sinnpatica.  
-Hay muchas cosas de mi que nno sabes, Tasuki –sonrió ella.

-Si las supieras todas seria sospechoso… eso quería decir que ya habéis tenido más roces… - rio travieso Kouji mientras le daba unos codazos a Tasuki en el brazo.

-¿Queréis dejaros ya de bromear con eso? –gruñó Tasuki con una leve risita que hacía imposible sentir su enfado, si lo había.  
Chiriko no dijo nada. Solo se rió sonoramente y de repente se puso algo más seria mirando a un punto perdido de la mesa.

-Chiriko… ¿cuántas copas te has tomado? – pregunto Chichiri acercándose a la muchacha algo preocupado, o al menos lo que su borrachera le permitía preocuparse.  
-Las ustas para tener una buena borachelaa… - dijo con una risa tonta Tamahome, que seguía tirado en la mesa.

-Eeeh…-Chiriko se quedó pensativa- puees creo que tres –dijo contando con los dedos como una niña pequeña.  
-¿Ssolo tres? –preguntó Tasuki- ¡Son pocas! –rió llenando otro vaso con una sonrisa.

-Para ella son más que suficiente – dijo Chichiri poniéndose serio –pero gracias por el vaso, amigo – le dijo esta vez con una sonrisilla mientras le quitaba el vaso que recién Tasuki había llenado.

-¡EEh! ¿Pero qué haces viejales? El vaso era para la señorita –se quejó Tasuki casi tirándose encima de Chiriko tratando de quitarle el vaso a Chichiri.  
-¡EEEH! ¡Cuidado con lo que haces! –se quejó Chiriko desde debajo de Tasuki.

Chichiri se bebió el contenido del vaso casi sin respirar.

-Pues ya no hay que ella se vaya a tomar.  
-¿y a mí no me das otra, Tasuki? – dijo Tamahome levantado la cabeza como pudo.

-Tú ya has bebido mucho, Tamahome –respondió Chiriko desde debajo de Tasuki- ¡Y tú! ¡Quítate de encima! –dijo casi gritando, pero con una leve risita.  
-Vale, vale…-rió Tasuki apartándose y colocándose bien entre Chiriko y Kouji.

-Vale… - Tamahome se puso en pie, casi se cae pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. – pues me voy a dormir entonces… - al salir casi choca contra la pared pero pudo salir por la puerta con la cara entera.  
-Pueesss… parece que ya va siendo hora de ir a la cama, ¿no? – dijo Kouji con una sonrisilla. - ¿Vas a dormir solo Tasuki? – dijo mirando a Chiriko.  
Chiriko al notar la mirada de Kouji se puso a reír sonoramente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Tasuki se levantó de sopetón.  
-Solo –dijo antes de salir de la habitación como pudo agarrándose a la puerta.  
-¿Y ahora que le pasó? –preguntó Kouji extrañado.  
-¡Yo que sé! –rió Chiriko levantando los brazos- ¿en serio nos vamos a la cama ya?  
-Creo que sería lo mejor, si…-asintió Chichiri con una leve sonrisa.

-Menuda panda de…-suspiró Nuriko desde una rama- Keiko está en manos de ese tio raro y ellos se emborrachan…que irresponsables…  
Había estado observándoles durante todo el rato desde una rama con buenas vistas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder formar parte de ellos, como antes. Poder comer, beber…Suspiró pesadamente y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo hacia sus habitaciones con lagunas dificultades, la guarida era grande y pudieron dormir cada uno en una habitación. Tras unas cuantas risas antes de abandonar la sala donde comieron dejándolo todo tirado todo se quedó en silencio. Las luces se apagaron una tras otra dejando como única fuente lumínica la luz de la luna que llegaba a los pasillos y habitaciones con facilidad. Unos pasos destrozaron el tranquilizador silencio, se dirigieron a la habitación que había ocupado Tasuki. Sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta de esta.  
-¿Quién es? – dijo Tasuki levantando la cabeza, que estaba acostado boca abajo y medio dormido.  
-Soy Chiriko, ¿puedo…pasar? –preguntó la muchacha desde detrás de la puerta vergonzosamente.  
Tasuki se sentó en la cama inmediatamente, no esperaba la visita de Chiriko a esas horas.  
-Cla-claro… pasa… - dijo mirando muy atento la puerta desde la cama.  
Chiriko abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la habitación parándose en frente de Tasuki, a apenas unos metros.  
-¡No te imagines ninguna cosa rara! –dijo casi gritando ella poniéndose algo roja- Es solo que…-bajó la mirada levemente, tímida.  
Tasuki comenzó a sonrojarse al tener a la chicha tan cerca con esa actitud, cosa que no solía ser muy normal.  
-Oye… ¿te ocurre algo? – dijo levantando el brazo para intentar encontrarla en la oscuridad.  
-No…es solo que…-murmuró ella levemente agarrando el brazo que él había levantado.

Pronto llego la mañana y todos comenzaron a despertarse. Tasuki, que no sabía si lo ocurrido aquella noche había sido un sueño o realidad, se despertó poco a poco algo aturdido y comprobó que Chiriko ya no se encontraba en la habitación.  
-Menuda nochecita… - dijo poniéndose en pie lentamente.  
Oía movimiento fuera asi que decidió abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo tal y como estaba, sin darse cuenta de que aun no llevaba camisa. Se frotó la cara y cuando pudo ver con claridad vio a Chiriko salir de su cuarto bien arreglada, no como él. Ella casi ni le miró y siguió caminando hacia la sala central. Tras unos segundos Tasuki reaccionó.  
-Espera, Chiriko –le dijo caminando más rápidamente hacia ella.  
Ella se paró y le miró, esperando una explicación a su llamada.  
-Es-estoo… lo de anoche… bueno yoo…  
Chiriko arqueó una ceja, extrañada.  
-¿El qué? –preguntó con tranquilidad.  
-¿¡Como que el qué!? – dijo nervioso y con la cara muy roja.  
A lo lejos apareció Chichiri, que volvió a hacia atrás para que no le viesen y escuchar la conversión desde lejos.  
-¿Te refieres a cuando estábamos borrachos? –preguntó ella con tranquilidad- No me lo tengas muy en cuenta, cuando me emborracho no parezco yo –respondió y sin esperar su respuesta siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala principal donde ya se encontraba Tamahome.  
Tasuki no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba confuso, no entendía nada. En aquel encuentro ella parecía bastante sobria, no podía ser que se hubiera olvidado de aquello. Pensó en seguirla, pero no lo hizo, se quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo. De repente, notó algo extraño en su hombro.  
-Tasuki… ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que era ella? –preguntó Chiriko con una vocecita traviesa.  
Al escuchar las palabras de Chichiri se quedo pensativo, se preguntaba por que le había dicho eso y recordó uno de los poderes del brujo: La transformación. En ese momento se quedo blanco con la boca abierta viendo como Chichiri se alejaba riéndose.  
-T-tu…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar.  
-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –sonrió Tamahome viendo que ya todos estaban listos para irse- eh…un momento, ¿Y Tasuki?  
-Le vi en el pasillo, vendrá enseguida seguro –respondió Chiriko- Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos –dijo con una sonrisa a Kouji.  
-No hay de que, podéis venir siempre que queráis. Los amigos de Genrou son amigos mis y bienvenidos en la guarida –respondió el amablemente- y no os preocupéis por Tasuki, suele tardar mucho en irse después de una noche de juerga –rió.  
-Si, seguro…-sonrió Chichiri traviesamente.  
Tamahome y Chiriko le miraron extrañados, notaban que ocultaba algo.  
-¿? ¡No me miréis así! –rió nerviosamente Chichiri al darse cuenta- ¿Y si nos vamos ya? Seguro que él nos alcanzará.  
Los dos asintieron y todos se despidieron de Kouji mientras salían por la puerta principal. Tras esto Kouji entró de nuevo y caminó por el pasillo hasta que se encontró a Tasuki congelado en medio de él.  
-¿Genrou? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Estás bien?  
-¡¡Chichiri!! –gritó de repente sobresaltando a Kouji .


	9. Comunicaciones externas

Las botas del general recorrían el pasillo de paredes decoradas con pinturas de todo tipo de azules. A pesar de ser media mañana, el lugar se veía a media luz salvado de la oscuridad por algunas pequeñas lámparas tenues. Dobló la esquina, la luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara pero ni se inmutó, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación que parecía ser bastante grande. Sacó una llave dorada y la introdujo en la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días, sacerdotisa -sonrió.

Keiko estaba sentada cerca de una ventana contemplando el jardín. Llevaba en esa habitación varios días y las únicas personas a las que había visto eran la señora que le llevaba la comida y a Gaon. Miro al chico, que acababa de entrar con su típica sonrisa siempre algo siniestra.

-Como tengo que decirte que no soy tu sacerdotisa… - le dijo con desgana, estaba desanimada desde el encuentro con Taisukun.

-¿Realmente...estás segura de eso? -preguntó él mientras miraba de reojo la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Sobre ella, el desayuno casi intacto.

Keiko se puso en pie, se acerco a la cama y se tumbo.

-Completamente… Taisukun dijo que ninguno de los dioses necesitaba ser invocados, que mi presencia aquí es innecesaria…

-¿Eso dijo? -el chico se quedó en silencio, pensativo mirando a Keiko. Se acercó a la cama, lentamente- yo no lo creo así. Todo el mundo se equivoca, incluso ella -se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama mirándola fijamente- Algo en mí me dice que tu eres la elegida por Seyriu.

-Si tú lo dices… yo lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa… - dijo la joven perdiendo su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

-¿Y aquella mujer supo decirte cómo? -preguntó el sonriendo levemente.

-No… - la joven se sentó en la cama y miro al chico – y no sé si habrá alguien que lo sepa…

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿Y cómo? Si no puedo invocar los dioses no hay forma de que pueda volver…

-¿Ya te han contado cómo funciona la invocación de un dios? -preguntó mirando al frente con tranquilidad.

- Si… tienen que estar las 7 estrellas y la sacerdotisa juntas para ellos... pero las estrellas de Suzaku estaban y yo y aun asi no se puede hacer nada… - dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Eso es una prueba de que Suzaku no te ha elegido -respondió el mirándola fijamente, notaba su rabia y desconcierto. Sonrió levemente.

- Entonces… ¿si me runo con las estrellas de Seiryu podre volver a mi mundo? – dijo la chica mirando al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si -asintió el sin cambiar su expresión.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí encerrada antes que unirme a una manada de bestias… en este país sois todos unos impresentables… incluido tú, que me tienes aquí encerrada como si fuese un perro…

El sonrió nuevamente y se puso en pie dándole la espalda a la chica.

-No eres más que una niña. -murmuró- Solamente trato protegerte, ese es mi deber.

-De la única persona que me hace falta protegerme es de ti, Gaon… - dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

EL chico se giró y se acercó a ella, arqueando la espalda para llegar a su altura. La miró a los ojos y se detuvo cuando apenas quedaban unos centímetros para unir sus rostros.

-En algún momento lo entenderás -susurró.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedo quieta con la visa en los ojos de Gaon. Al tenerlo tan cerca pudo ver algo tatuado en su frente, aunque no supo bien lo que era. Pensó en preguntar pero parecía que el chico tenía intención de irse, precisamente lo que ella quería que hiciese.  
"Ojala que vengáis a buscarme… "pensó mientras recordaba los días que había pasado con las estrellas de Suzaku.

-Te aconsejo -dijo el chico colocando levemente algunos dedos en la frente de Keiko- que te saques de la cabeza esos guerreros. Ni siquiera supieron protegerte como es debido -se separó y caminó hasta la puerta- no te los mereces como guardianes.

Al notar los dedos de Gaon en su frente, Keiko cerró los ojos pero los abrió al escuchar la advertencia del joven.  
-Como demonios supiste que yo… - no termino la frase, solo vio como el chico se alejaba.

-Las chicas no son un misterio para mí -sonrió él antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban- Y por cierto, deberías comer algo si quieres estar en forma para escapar -se oyó tras la puerta antes del chasquido de la llave.

-¡AAAARRRGGGGG! ¡Como le odiooooo! – Grito Keiko después de que Gaon la volviese a encerrar.  
-¡Ojala se atragante con su propia saliva y no viva para contarlo! - dijo una Keiko superdeformer con un aura negra y violeta rodeándola.

Gaon caminó por los pasillos de nuevo, en silencio observando las esquinas con atención. Llegó hasta una sala oscura donde se encontraba una joven de unos diecisiete años sentada en un cómodo sofá observando un espejo atentamente. Tenía una expresión triste, y parecía enferma y desganada, aun así se lucía hermosa con su vestido púrpura y su pelo negro largo.

-¿Cómo van?

-Están de camino. Han decidido investigar un poco antes de tratar de rescatarla -respondió ella mirándole.

-¿Ahora dónde están?

-No lo sé. Recuerda que solamente puedo ver algunas cosas, no todo -respondió ella con tranquilidad volviendo a mirar al espejo- ¿Aun sigue sin creer su destino?

-Es muy tozuda -suspiró el sentándose a su lado- pero muy mona.

-Ni se te ocurre hacer lo que estoy pensando.

-No podría hacerla aunque quiera -rió levemente él- la necesitamos como doncella.

-Recuérdalo -asintió ella.

-Recuérdalo, dijo la chica… este libro es tan raro… - Meiko estaba leyendo todo lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Keiko había llegado a su casa con un libro bastante antiguo, era el libro de los cuatro dioses del cielo y la tierra. Comenzaron a leerlo juntas pero tras una fuerte luz Keiko desapareció. Meiko sabía que era todo aquello pero seguía leyendo para saber cómo estaba su amiga.  
-Tengo que ir a hablar con Miaka… antes de que le pase algo malo a Keiko…

Dicho esto, la joven cogió una chaqueta ya que hacía bastante frió fuera y guardó el libro en una pequeña mochila para cuidarlo de las posibles lluvias de aquella tarde de invierno. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de su casa sin que su madre pudiera preguntarle a dónde iba. Corrió por las calles en dirección al piso donde vivía Miaka, el piso que compartía con su hermano. Al menos allí vivía la última vez que supo de ella.

-Creo que era en este piso… - Murmuro acercándose a una de las puertas. Dudo en que hacer pero finalmente toco en timbre.

-¡Ya va! -se oyó desde dentro.

Keisuke se levantó del sofá con tranquilidad. Estaba convencido de que se trataba de Tetsuya quien había llamado no hacía mucho para decir que iba a visitarle. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se le borró enseguida al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su amigo.

-M-Meiko, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó confuso- quiero decir, no me importa que vengas a verme pero...me sorprende. Hace mucho que no te veía -sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Miaka? Tengo que hablar con ella – Dijo la joven asomando la cabeza por la puerta. -Es urgente.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo Miaka no está. Salió a pasar la tarde con Taka...-¿ocurre algo? -preguntó preocupándose por el bienestar de la joven, se la veía alterada.

Meiko miro que no había nadie al rededor empujo a Keisuke y cerró la puerta.  
-Se trata de esto… - dijo sacando el libro de la mochila. – Keiko está en el libro…

-¿¡Que qué!? -preguntó casi gritando Keisuke- No puede ser, otra vez no -murmuró cogiendo el libro, casi arrancándoselo de las manos a la niña- maldita sea... ¿dónde lo encontraron?

La chica se quedo paralizada unos segundos, no esperaba esa reacción.  
-N-No lo sé… cuando Keiko llego a mi casa ya lo tenía… - bajo la cabeza y se quedo en silencio unos instantes. – Creo que dijo que lo vio en una librería, entre un montón de libros sin catalogar…

Keisuke suspiró pesadamente con el libro entre las manos.

-Entonces, ya habéis descubierto que los cuentos que os contaba de vez en cuando Miaka, son reales...-pensó en voz alta.

-Si… pero el problema esta vez es distinto… parece que ahora no hay forma de invocar a ningún dios y no se conoce forma alguna de que Keiko pueda volver… adamas, un chicho llamado Gaon la tiene retenida en Kuto… - le informo la joven quitándole de nuevo el libro a Keisuke.

Keisuke volvió a suspirar desanimado.

-Necesitamos ayuda...-el sonido del timbre le interrumpió. Se acercó a la puerta con una gran sonrisa- Tetsuya, querido amigo, no sé como lo haces pero siempre apareces cuando más se te necesita -sonrió al abrir la puerta.

-No he traído cerveza y no pienso ir a comprarla, por si lo dices por eso -respondió Tetsuya algo molesto.

-¡No hombre! ¡No es eso! Es que...tenemos un problema.

-¿Quién es esa chica? -preguntó asomándose a la puerta- No me esperaba que te fueran las menores, Keisuke, deberías tener cuidado…

-¡¡Que no es eso!!

-¿Él sabe algo sobre el libro? – pregunto Meiko mirando al recién llegado e ignorando los comentarios de este.

-¿Libro?

-Por supuesto que sabe -sonrió Keisuke- de hecho, él...

-¡¿Otra vez ha vuelto a salir a la luz ese libro?! -le cortó Tetsuya entrando en la casa serio.

"De verdad me servirán de ayuda estos dos locos…" pensó Meiko mirando a los chicos que parecían más alterados que ella.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer? Yo quería hablar de esto con Miaka…

-Aunque estuviera aquí no creo que ella pudiera hacer mucho...-comentó Tetsuya tratando de relajarse.

Meiko abrió el libro.  
-Pues seguiré leyendo a ver qué pasa… - dijo mientras entraba pasaba al salón.

-¿Cómo está la situación? -preguntó Tetsuya siguiendo a la chica.

-Su amiga está retenida en Kuto -explicó Keisuke dirigiéndose a la cocina a por algo de beber.

-Qué extraño...-reflexionó Tetsuya dejándose caer en uno de los sillones- ¿Cómo ha entrado ella allí? Las sacerdotisas de los cuatro dioses ya han sido abducidas por el libro antes, ¿no?

-Si -asintió Keisuke dejando un vaso con zumo y dos cervezas en la mesa del centro del salón- es muy extraño.

-¿Han dicho algo en el libro?

-Bueno… según Gaon, el líder del ejercito de Kuto, el conoce una forma de devolver a Keiko a este mundo… o eso le dijo a ella… pero ese chico tiene malas intenciones, estoy segura… - dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la mesa para coger el vaso de zumo.

-El líder del ejército...-repitió Keisuke- ¿No será rubio?

-Imposible, Nakago murió hace tiempo -le respondió Tetsuya antes de beber un trago de cerveza.

-No, no es rubio, todo lo contrario. Y además parece ser que es muy poderoso. – Meiko miro su vaso vacio. - ¿Me puedes traer otro? – le pregunto tranquilamente a Keisuke.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Keisuke llevándose el vaso.

-¿Sabes algo de la historia del libro? De lo sucedido anteriormente...-le preguntó Tetsuya a la chica tras un leve silencio.

-Lo que nos contaba Miaka a Keiko y a mi… lo último que nos dijo fue que ella y 3 de las estrellas estaban en el palacio y tuvo un problema con ellos… creo que era algo de un circulo amoroso…

-Entonces no os ha contado ni la mitad -rió Keisuke acercándose con el vaso lleno de nuevo- Aquí tienes.

-La historia es mucho más complicada que eso -suspiró Tetsuya- ojala pudiera ayudarnos ahora como aquella vez...

-¿Tan complicada es la historia? – dijo mirando a los chicos que ya conocían la historia y tal vez también lo que le podía pasar a Keiko si no salía pronto de ese libro.

-Escucha, Meiko -dijo serio Keisuke sentándose frente a ella- haremos lo posible por sacar de ahí a Keiko, tenemos que hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Y si puede ser, sin que invoque a algún dios...

Keisuke asintió a sus palabras.

-¿Tienes algo que ella se haya llevado que pueda poneros en contacto? -le preguntó a la chica.

-¿Ponernos en contacto? ¿Te refieres a un móvil?

-No creo que eso sirva -rió Keisuke- no tendrán cobertura allí hasta dentro de siglos.

-Tal vez no sea tan locura, ¿Tu móvil tiene algo que el suyo también tenga? -le preguntó Tetsuya.

- El colgante del móvil… las dos tenemos el mismo. – dijo sacando su móvil de la mochila.

-¿De verdad? Espero que funcione...

-Yo lo sigo viendo algo difícil...-comentó Keisuke incrédulo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, llamarla? – pregunto curiosa mientras le acercaba el móvil a Tetsuya.

-Si -asintió cogiéndolo sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Espera! Mejor la llamo yo -Keisuke le quitó el móvil de las manos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Sería muy extraño para la chica que estando en ese mundo le llamara un extraño, ¿no crees?

-En ese caso sería mejor que la llamara ella...

-Anda, también es verdad...

-Pues hablare yo con ella – dijo Meiko quitándole el móvil a Tetsuya. – A ver su número está en la agenda… - murmuraba mientras buscaba el numero de Keiko.

-Tetsuya...-llamó Keisuke levemente- ¿crees que deberíamos llamar a Miaka?

-No creo que sea buena idea. Sabes cómo es ella y ahora no podría hacer nada por ayudar a Keiko a volver y seguro que eso la frustraría y la haría sentirse mal -murmuró Tetsuya

-Si...cuando quiere y no puede ayudar se deprime...

-¡Oh! Aquí esta – sonrió Meiko apretando el botón de llamada. "ojala se halla llevado el móvil con ella… "

Keiko estaba dormida y un ruido la despertó.  
-Pero qué demonios… - se froto los ojos para ver mejor – esa música… ¡pero si es de mi móvil!-se levanto de la cama de un salto y busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde se suponía que tenía que estar.  
-Como es que hay cobertura aquí… -sin mirar de quien se trataba contestó.

-¿¡Keiko eres tú?! – Meiko se sobresaltó a comprobar que la idea de Tetsuya había funcionado.

-¿¡Me-Meiko?!

Keisuke se quedó helado, miró fijamente a la muchacha.

-¿Ha contestado? -preguntó con tranquilidad Tetsuya.

-Estas bien, no te ha hecho nada malo el tio raro ese, ¿no? – pregunto algo más calmada Meiko.

-No, nada estoy… ¿¡oye espera, tú como sabes eso?! - dijo casi gritando Keiko.  
Meiko separo el auricular de su oreja y puso el altavoz del móvil.  
-Eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que hay que sacarte de hay como sea…

-Pues ya me dirás tú a mí como… Te recuerdo que estoy encerrada…

-Hola, ¿Keiko? ¿Me recuerdas? -preguntó Keisuke.

-¿Keisuke, eres tú? – pregunto la chica al escuchar la voz del joven. – Cuanto tiempo – dijo alegremente la muchacha.

-No es momento de conversaciones entretenidas Keiko, ¡hay que pensar en una forma de sacarte de ahí! – le reprocho Meiko a la chica.

-Vale, vale… pero será mejor que penséis rápido, creo que Gaon no tardara en venir a molestar otra vez… - murmuro Keiko sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa.

-Ese tio...-murmuró Keisuke- Keiko, ¿recuerdas la historia que solía contaros a veces Miaka sobre un libro?

-Si… era muy interesante… tengo ganas de volver para que me cuente más… - la chica dejo de hablar de repente - ¡Ostras que a mí me está pasando lo mismo que ella nos contaba!

-Dime que te habías dado cuenta antes pero que como siempre se te ha olvidado…- murmuro Meiko con un aura negra encima de ella.

-Puees… bueno la gente con la que estaba antes decían que la conocían… - se quedo callada y empezó a lloriquear. - ¡Pero ella pudo volver y yo no tengo forma de hacerlo!

-Eso es porque a ella la llevó Suzaku hasta el libro...-pensó en voz alta Keisuke.

-Escucha, Keiko, ¿de qué color era la luz que te absorbió al libro? -preguntó Tetsuya serio.

-¿Luz? No recuerdo ninguna… - Keiko callo de repente - ¡espera! Creo que vi una luz violeta.

-¿Violeta? -repitió Tetsuya extrañado.

-Qué extraño...las luces de los cuatro dioses son blanco, verde, rojo y azul...-pensó en voz alta Keisuke con la vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

-Habrán cinco dioses en vez de cuatro… - murmuro Keiko.  
-Eso me parece más bien imposible… -comento Meiko.  
-¿¡Y si me llamo un espíritu del mal?!- grito la joven algo alterada.  
Keisuke suspiró.

-No creo que sea eso, tranquila...

-En realidad no estamos seguros -comentó Tetsuya.

-Cállate -ordenó Keisuke en un murmullo- No creo que pasara eso, Keiko, tú tienes buen corazón -todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Keiko, ¿recuerdas los símbolos que Miaka tenía que buscar en los cuerpos de sus guardianes? ¿Le has visto a Gaon alguno?

-Los símbolos… -repitió ella. – No estoy segura… hace poco se me acerco demasiado y detrás de su flequillo pude ver como un dibujo pero no pude ver bien lo que era…

-Seguramente sea una estrella de Seiryu -pensó en voz alta Tetsuya.

-Estoy seguro de que está convencido de que eres su sacerdotisa, en ese caso no creo que tengas de que preocuparte. Los guardianes protegen a su sacerdotisa...

La puerta se abrió de repente, con fuerza. En la habitación entró el temido Gaon, cruzado de brazos con una pose amenazadora, miraba a Keiko fijamente.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? -preguntó.

Del susto a Keiko casi se le cae el móvil al suelo pero enseguida lo escondió.

-Co-con nadie… - dijo con una sonrisita y una gotita de sudor que caía por su frente.

-¿Keiko? ¿Ha pa...do al...? -se oía levemente desde el teléfono.

-¿Estás segura? Te he oído hablar desde fuera...-preguntó Gaon acercándose más a ella.

-Es que como paso mucho tiempo aquí, asi que termino hablando sola… - dijo con una risa nerviosa y caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de Gaon.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Se ha perdido la conexión!

-Es lógico, Keisuke, los contactos con ese mundo no suelen durar mucho...

Espero que no le pase nada malo… - Meiko cogió el libro y comenzó a leer. – Pare se ese tal Gaon la ha sorprendido mientras hablábamos con ella…

-Entonces debería tener cuidado -dijo Keisuke dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es leer...-Tetsuya se levantó y se volvió a sentar junto a Meiko algo nervioso. Cogió el libro de un lado con cuidado.- Déjame leer a mí, tengo práctica...

Meiko le cedió el libro y se coloco cerca para poder leer algo ella también.


	10. Reencuentro amargo

**Capitulo 10 **

-Bu-Bueno… ¿querías algo? – Pregunto Keiko algo nerviosa. De tanto retrocedes a los acercamientos de Gaon había chocado con la cama y había caído en ella, aunque se quedo sentada.

Gaon se quedó completamente quieto mientras la miraba fijamente, allí sentada en la cama. Tras unos segundos de silencio se acercó un poco y arqueó la espalda para estar a la altura de la chica, como la última vez- Dime....Keiko, ¿realmente crees que las estrellas de Suzaku pueden ayudarte? -le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Ella mira a otro lado.  
- No lo sé… pero me gustaría pensar que si… -murmuro la joven agachando la cabeza.

Gaon alargó la mano hasta la barbilla de la joven para que levantara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

La joven se quedo paralizada unos segundos.

-N-No lo sé… - Como un rayo le vino a la cabeza lo que Keisuke le había preguntado minutos antes "¿recuerdas los símbolos que Miaka tenía que buscar en los cuerpos de sus guardianes? ¿Le has visto a Gaon alguno?" e inmediatamente se fijo en la frente de Gaon.

-¿¡Corazón?! – dijo al ver que lo que el joven tenía en su frente era unos de los símbolos que tenían las estrellas en su cuerpo.

El sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la joven y se levantó.

-Sabes la historia de los cuatro dioses, ¿verdad? -comenzó- Formo parte de una de las estrellas de Seiryu. Por eso, mi deber es protegerte a ti, mi sacerdotisa -sonrió de forma extraña. Una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado antes.

-Sabes que ese símbolo no te queda nada bien… Tú no parece que tengas corazón… - murmuro la joven.

Gaon, para la sorpresa de Keiko, comenzó a reír sonoramente, divertido.

-Tal vez tengas razón...-rió- Eres muy especial, Keiko -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Tal vez ni siquiera tú seas consiente de cuánto.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?" pensó la joven mirando a Gaon con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Especial… - repitió la chica viendo como la estrella de Seiryu se alejaba.

-Deberías comer...-volvió a decir Gaon antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

La chica miro la comida de la mesa, era un buen almuerzo que habían traído mientras ella dormía, antes de que recibiera aquella llamada. Era un menú bastante variado, tal vez digno de un rey.

-Uuuhhhyyy, de repente me ha entrado un hambreee… - dijo con una sonrisita y abalanzándose sobre la comida, no había desayunado asi que toda esa comida le venía genial para reponer fuerzas.

Muy lejos de allí, las cuatro estrellas de Suzaku caminaban en extraño silencio, casi incomodo.

-Esto...chicos....llevamos bastante tiempo caminando... ¿Se puede saber exactamente a dónde vamos? -preguntó molesta Chiriko.

-A Kuto, ¿no? -preguntó Tamahome.

-¿¡Sin un plan!? -se alertó la joven.

-uuummhhh… pues verdad, que no hemos pensado en nada… - comento Chichiri colocándose la mano en la barbilla.

-Solo espero que no entre en el plan que yo me lleve una paliza como la vez que fuimos a buscar a Tamahome… - dijo lloriqueando Tasuki.

-Cierto, cuando fueron a buscarme lo hicieron gracias a los poderes de Chichiri, ¿no? Podríamos hacer lo mismo ahora -sonrió Tamahome.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, aquella vez no hubo éxito -comentó Chiriko.

-Ah bueno...pero eso fue porque...-rió nerviosamente Tamahome- bueno...

-Porque eres tonto y te dejaste manipular, por eso – gruño Tasuki.

-Y porque él era más fuerte que tú… - añadió Chichiri.

-¡Calla! – Grito el pelirrojo - ¿Nos vas a llevar a Kuto si o no?

-A ellos sí, pero a ti te dejo aquí… - Chichiri miro de reojo a Tasuki con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy bien, colmillitos, ¿y una vez que estemos allí que hacemos? -preguntó Chiriko con un suspiro parándose en medio del camino.

Tamahome se detuvo también y miró a la chica pensativo.

-No sabemos cuánto poder tiene ese Gaon...y además estoy seguro de que nos espera. Nos dará una soberana paliza...

-Pues venga, que la señorita piense algo. A ver que se le ocurre – gruño Tasuki cruzándose de brazos.

-No sería una buena idea meter al ejército en todo esto y con los ladrones tal vez hagamos mucho ruido,..-pensó en voz alta.

-Al menos, Kouji sabía algo sobre ese tio...-comentó Tamahome.

-Sí, pero tampoco es que nos sirva de mucho -respondió Chiriko- Ese tio...tenía una fuerza vital muy grande...-recordó como para sí mirando al suelo visiblemente concentrada.

-Cierto… habrá que ir con cuidado… - afirmo Chichiri.

-… ¡Por cierto! – Tasuki agarro a Chichiri por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia atrás – ¡TÚ y yo tenemos que hablar de algo!

-¿Hablar?... ¿Pero sabes hacer eso? - dijo el hechicero con una sonrisita.

Chiriko y Tamahome los miraron desconfiadamente, algo se traían entre manos aquellos dos. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Chiriko suspiró.

-Está bien, pero no tardéis mucho.

-Cierto, Keiko está en manos de ese tio...-gruñó Tamahome molesto- que parece que no os preocupa -suspiró.

-Claro que nos preocupa – dijeron Tasuki y Chichiri a coro.  
-¡No repitas lo que digo! – Gruño Tasuki – y guarda saliva porque me tienes que explicar algo que creo será largo…  
-Que remedio… - suspiro Chichiri que era arrastrado por el pelirrojo.

-Solo espero...que vuelvan vivos -comentó Chiriko mientras los veía alejarse.

-Te acabarás acostumbrando...-suspiró Tamahome acostándose a un lado del camino.

-Ya sé como son, soy Chiriko, ¿recuerdas? -se ofendió ella acercándose.

-Lo recuerdo...peor no acabo acostumbrándome...

-¿Sabes qué? -la joven hizo una pausa- yo tampoco...

Cuando los dos jóvenes estaban lo suficientemente alejados Tasuki soltó a Chichiri.

-Bien, ahora explícame por que lo hiciste…

Chichiri ladeó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Lo que hizo? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Si… por qué… por qué… tú… - giro la cabeza para ver a Chiriko a lo lejos junto a Tamahome. - ¿¡Por qué en ella!? – lloriqueo Tasuki.

-Bueno...-Chichiri se quedó pensativo unos segundos mirando al cielo distraídamente- Si me hubiera transformado en Tamahome no hubieras reaccionado igual, si -sonrío inocentemente.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! – Agarro a Chichiri por la camisa – ¡explícame qué demonios querías hacerme con esa apariencia! – gruño Tasuki poniéndose rojo recodando lo sucedido.

-¡Yo no quería hacerte nada! -se quejó Chichiri- pero al parecer...tu si...-sonrió traviesamente.

-¡Yo a ti no quería hacerte nada! – se quedo callado de repente – Quiero decir… que yo no quería nada de eso… aunque… no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso pe-pero… - cerro los ojos y soltó a Chichiri. – Por qué te dejaste…

-Lo siento...-dijo de repente Chichiri algo más serio mientras se quitaba la máscara y miraba a Tasuki- Estaba algo borracho y decidí responder a mis preguntas de mala forma...

-¿Preguntas? – repitió Tasuki mirando a su amigo algo curioso. - ¿Qué preguntas?

-Lo siento si te molestó, Tasuki, eres mi amigo y no quiero que te sientas mal conmigo -continuó Chichiri evitando las preguntas de Tasuki disimuladamente, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia Tamahome y Chiriko.

-Oye espera… ¡Aun no he terminado de preguntarte, no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice!!! – gruño persiguiendo a Chichiri.

-Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, Tasuki -sonrío Chichiri que ya tenía la máscara puesta de nuevo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me dijo que fue él y no se lo callo… ¡quiere hacerme sufrir! – Lloriqueo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Bueno, ahora que ese pesado está más tranquilo, será mejor que nos marchemos, si – sonrió Chichiri a sus otros dos compañeros que no parecían entender nada de lo sucedido.

Tamahome se levantó con desgana y Chiriko miró a Tasuki que lloriqueaba levemente.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Chichiri? -rió Tamahome.

-¿Yo? Nada, no vez que es un quejica – rio chico de cara de zorro.

-¡Mentira! ¡No eres humano! – seguía lloriqueando Tasuki.

-Anda, calla que no es para tanto…

Chiriko suspiró algo cansada de tanto misterio.

-Bueno, hemos pensando que la única forma es entrar sin que nos descubran y llevarnos a Keiko -comenzó- Será algo difícil porque nos estarán esperando, seguro. Pero no podemos mezclar a la emperatriz Hoki en esto, tiene bastante ya, y los ladrones son pocos comparados con el ejercito de Kuto...

-Así que tendremos que hacer algo parecido a lo que hicieron para rescatarme -concluyó Tamahome.

-Sí, pero con éxito -refunfuñó Chiriko.

- Chichiri… no aterrices en un árbol como aquella vez… -gruño Tasuki que ya parecía más calmado.

-Lo intentare… -murmuro mientras se preparaba para realizar el conjuro.

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos listos para rescatar a la sacerdotisa? -preguntó Chiriko.

-Por supuesto, desde hace tiempo -sonrió Tamahome seguro de sí mismo.

-Muy bien, Chichiri, trata de llevarnos a las afueras del palacio para planear por dónde movernos -casi ordenó Chiriko con tranquilidad.

-Y está ahora tiene complejo se coronel… - murmuro Tasuki mirándola de reojo.

En poco tiempo se encontraban cerca de la entrada al palacio, en una zona boscosa, pero esta vez estaban todos en el suelo y no colgando de un árbol.

-Bien...vosotros conocéis el palacio, ¿no? -preguntó Chiriko entre susurros.

-Yo paseé por él cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Nakago -respondió Tamahome.

-Pues venga, tú el primero – dijo Tasuki empujando a Tamahome para que se pusiera delante de ellos.

-¡EH!

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar Keiko? -preguntó Chiriko.

-Tal vez le hayan dejado en la de la sacerdotisa...-pensó en voz alta Tamahome.

-Chichiri, ¿crees podrías ayudarnos con tu poder de transformación?

- ¿Que tienes pensado? – le pregunto Chichiri a la joven.

-No estoy segura...pero necesitamos encontrar una forma de entrar hasta esa habitación sin levantar sospechas -Chiriko miró al grupo fijamente, se detuvo en Tamahome- espera...-se su cinturón sacó una cinta de color negro- Tamahome, agáchate.

-¿Eh? -el joven obedeció.

Chiriko se acercó y colocó la cinta en la frente de Tamahome de forma que tapara su símbolo.

-No creo que sirva con Gaon, pero los guardias que vayan por el palacio no sabrán quien eres -sonrió levemente.

- si vale, todo eso está muy bien pero como entramos y que no nos paren en medio de un pasillo…

-Tal vez si me hago pasar por uno de los soldados y os llevo como intrusos… - murmuro Chichiri.

-¿Tu solo? -preguntó Chiriko- Sospecharían, no puedes con todos...

-uuummhhh…. Entonces que hacemos… - murmuro Tasuki sentándose en el suelo.

-¡Ya se! Tu, Tasuki, entras en el palacio armando jaleo y mientras están ocupados encerrándote nosotros entramos a por Keiko -sonrió Tamahome.

-¿¡Y por qué yo?! ¡Qué valla ella! – dijo Tasuki alborotando.

-A ti se te da mejor… y deja de gritar que nos van a descubrir antes de que podamos entrar… - le reprocho Chichiri dándole un golpecito en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

Chiriko se quedó pensativa nos segundos, mirando al suelo.

-Tamahome, ¿esa habitación está cerca del jardín?

-Está al lado de un jardín interior, parecido al de Konan.

-Muy bien, en ese caso...

- ¿Qué? – gruño Tasuki que aun seguía sentado en el suelo y cruzado de brazos.

-Tengo un plan -sonrió Chiriko orgullosamente.

Por los pasillos caminaba un soldado que arrastraba a una chica atada para que no se escapase.

-¡Soldado! – dijo un hombre que se acercaba. - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mirando a la joven.

-Una intrusa. Pretendía robar en palacio pero pude impedírselo. La llevo a los calabozos, señor.

-Pues siga su camino. – sentenció el hombre mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

-Hay que ver lo fácil que ha sido engañar a ese hombre – murmuro el soldado, que en verdad era Chichiri disfrazado.

-No te confíes, no estarán esperando y si Gaon nos descubre estamos perdidos...ya sentiste su poder en el bosque...-respondió Chiriko, la "ladrona".

La joven miró al tejado contrario con disimulo. Allí, Tamahome iba junto con Tasuki guiándole a ella y a Chichiri hasta la habitación donde podría encontrarse Keiko.

-Espero...que todo salga bien...-suspiró levemente bajando la cabeza.

-Venga Tamahome, camina que hay prisa – Tasuki miraba el tejado que ahora era su suelo. – Esto parece que se vaya a romper en cualquier momento… - por su frente caía una pequeña gota de sudor.

-Si caminamos demasiado rápido nos oirán dentro -le reprochó Tamahome- Tranquilízate y camina con calma pero rápido.

- ¡Pues venga, tú eres el que está delante, no yo!

-Es que no pueden dejar de discutir ni en momentos como estos… - suspiro Chichiri mirando a sus compañeros.

-Solo espero que no nos descubran por su culpa -comentó Chiriko- Chichiri, ¿sientes la fuerza vital de Gaon cerca?

- pues no sé si es que esta cerca o que es demasiado grande, pero sí que la noto, si…

Chiriko suspiró pesadamente y se quedó en silencio. Miraba de vez en cuando a Tamahome de reojo que iba guiándoles por el palacio. Giraron una esquina con mucho cuidado y siguieron andando, según las indicaciones de Tamahome, el cuarto de la sacerdotisa estaba al final de aquel pasillo, o eso creía entender Chiriko según los movimientos absurdos de manos que hacía su compañero al otro lado.

-Entonces… ¿bajamos ya? – Tasuki miro a su compañero con curiosidad.

-No -negó Tamahome- es mejor que esperemos hasta que ellos lleguen a la puerta, por lo que pueda pasar -respondió mientras seguía a Chichiri y a Chiriko con la mirada- Además, aquí no hay tanta altura, bajaremos enseguida -sonrió.

Chichiri soltó a Chiriko de su atadura y volvió a su forma original.  
- Espero que no haya nadie dentro aparte de Keiko…

Chiriko no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta la puerta que ya no estaba muy lejos. Miró de reojo al otro lado, Tamahome y Tasuki habían bajado del tejado y se acercaban a ellos a travesando el pequeño jardín. Levantó la mano para colocarla en la puerta.

-¿¡A que espera para abrirla?! – refunfuño Tasuki en voz baja.

- Creo que Gaon está cerca… démonos prisa mejor, si…

Chiriko abrió la puerta de sopetón, con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! –Keiko callo de la silla del susto. – No hacía falta que entraras de esa forma Ga… - se quedo callada de repente, tirada en el suelo. - ¿¡Chiriko?!

-¡Keiko! ¡¿Estás bien?! -preguntó Tamahome entrando a la habitación estrepitosamente.

-La puerta estaba abierta...-murmuró Chiriko mientras miraba la cerradura extrañada.

- Él tenía razón… que vendríais… - murmuro la joven poniéndose en pie. – antes a lo mejor habrías conseguido algo… pero ahora ya es tarde.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – gruño molesto Tasuki.

-Vosotros no podéis ayudarme… solo él sabe como… - dijo la joven dándoles la espalda a los recién llegados. – Marchaos o Gaon os encontrara… y no creo que le haga mucha gracia veros aquí…

-¿¡Se puede saber que dices?! ¿Dónde está ese odio que le tenías a los de Kuto antes? -dijo casi gritando Tamahome- ¿Te han hechizado o algo? -preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No me han hecho nada… -Keiko miro a otro lado – solo ellos pueden ayudarme ahora…

-¿¡De verdad crees que nos iremos como si nada dejándote a ti aquí?! – Grito Tasuki.

-Keiko, debes venir con nosotros, sabes que este no es el lugar donde debes estar… - Chichiri miro a Tasuki y a Tamahome que parecían muy alterados.

- Tampoco es Konan donde debo estar… si me quedo aquí es porque asi podre volver a mi mundo…

-Chicos, tenemos problemas...-murmuró Chiriko con tranquilidad.

Los chicos miraron hacia ella y descubrieron con horror que Gaon la agarraba de las muñecas colocadas a su espalda. Él los miraba con una temible sonrisa.

-Ya la habéis oído -dijo.

-¿¡Y este de donde ha salido!? – Dijo Tasuki casi gritando.

-Gaon… llévatelos de aquí… - Keiko se acerco a la ventana.

-Como ordene, sacerdotisa Keiko -asintió el joven.

De pasillo apareció un pequeño ejército que entró en la habitación agarrando fuertemente a cada uno del grupo.

-Pero... ¡Keiko! ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para rescatarte! -gritó Tamahome mientras le sacaban de la habitación junto a los demás.

- Os lo agradezco… que os halláis preocupado por mí… pero no hacía falta, después de todo, Suzaku no me necesita, podríais haber dejado de preocuparos por mí…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Si nos conocimos tiene que haber sido por alguna razón! – Grito Tasuki que intentaba resistirse a ser capturado.

-¡Keiko, recapacita! ¡No te fíes de Gaon, tienes que venir con nosotros! – A Chichiri lo sujetaban más soldados y le fue imposible oponerse.

-¡No puedes dejarnos así! -gritó Tamahome.

Gaon sonrió ante las súplicas de las estrellas mientras mantenía con fuerza a Chiriko que no se movía apenas, solo miraba al suelo.

-Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome...-murmuró como para sí mismo-mientras los sacaba de la habitación a empujones junto con los demás soldados- Pero aun no sé quién eres tú, jovencita, ¿por qué vas con estos tipos? -le preguntó a la joven mirando al frente seriamente- Tu fuerza vital es como la de una estrella, pero sé que no había ninguna chica entre las de Suzaku...

-Eso no te importa. Vas a encerrarnos a todos igual, ¿no?

-Si -contestó él- no pienso dejar que os llevéis a Keiko.

-Maldito bastardo...-murmuró Tamahome.

Gaon solo sonrió levemente mientras seguía caminando, guiando a sus soldados con las estrellas hacia las mazmorras.

-Esto no es normal… este tio tiene que haberle hecho algo… - murmuro Tasuki mirando a Gaon de reojo.

-Espero que Gaon no se pase con ellos… - Keiko miraba por la ventana de su habitación como se llevaban a los que habían sido sus compañeros hacia las celdas.

Bajaron unas grandes escaleras hasta llegar a las celdas que estaban bajo tierra. Era un lugar húmedo y sucio, totalmente solitario. Uno de los soldados abrió la celda más grande y fueron metiendo en ella a las estrellas a empujones. Cuando le tocó a Gaon meter a Chiriko se quedó un instante pensativo mirando al grupo, parecía que trataba de recordar algo. Empujó fuertemente a Chiriko, que casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Sacad de ahí al hechicero -ordenó mi entras abría la celda contigua.

-¿A mí? – dijo Chichiri ladeando la cabeza.

Los soldados obedecieron y agarraron a Chichiri con brusquedad de un brazo, lo sacaron de la celda y lo metieron en la otra. Al cerrar la puerta Gaon le miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

-No podrás usar tus trucos aquí, Chichiri -dijo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué vienen tantas molestias, bastardo? -se quejó Tamahome acercándose a la puerta de su celda- ¡Sácame de aquí y peleemos como es debido!

-Tamahome... ¿Esa es forma de dirigirse a los viejos amigos? -rió Gaon mientras subía las escaleras precediendo a los soldados.


	11. Cambio de planes

-¿Q-qué...?

-¿¡Amigo…?! – repitió Tasuki mirando a Tamahome que les daba la espalda a él y Chiriko.

-¿Entonces Tamahome ya conocía a Gaon? – Pregunto Chichiri mientras se quitaba la máscara que se había rasgado.

-No...Yo...yo no le recuerdo de nada...-murmuró Tamahome bajando la mirada, aturdido.

-Es posible que solo lo dijera para que bajaras las defensas, para confundirte -comentó Chiriko mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la celda apoyando la espalda en los barrotes que les separan de Chichiri.

-Bueno… - suspiro Tasuki – ¿Y ahora qué?

Chichiri se acercó a los barrotes que los separaban y al intentar tocarlos saltaron unas chispas.

- Asi que a esto se refería Gaon con que no podría usar mis trucos… - murmuró mientras se soplaba la herida.

-Ese tio nos tiene más controlados de lo que parece...-comentó Chiriko- sabe tus poderes y vuestros nombres, ¿cómo puede saber tanto sobre nosotros?

-Por suerte no sospecha nada sobre todo a ti, Chiriko -recordó Tamahome.

-Sabe que tengo la fuerza vital de una estrella.

-Entiendo...normal, su fuerza vital es tan...-Tamahome se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Un momento... ¿no será...una estrella de Seiryu?

-Es muy posible, no me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta...-resopló Chiriko.

-Si bueno...es que...

-A mí su fuerza vital me es familiar… - murmuro Chichiri – y creo que sí que es una de las siete estrellas de Seiryu. Un humano normal por muy fuerte que sea o por mucho carácter que tenga no puede tener un aura tan fuerte como la suya…

- ¿Crees que se habrán fusionado con otras personas como hizo Chiriko? – dijo Tasuki mirando de reojo a Natsuki.

- Pues no lo sé…

-Lleva el signo de "corazón" en la frente -dijo con tranquilidad Chiriko cruzando los brazos.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a la joven.

-¿Co-como sabes eso…? – pregunto Tasuki con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Los tíos sois muy poco observadores -suspiró ella- Oculta la marca tras su pelo negro, pero cuando me llevó y le miré desde abajo pude ver parte de la marca mientras caminaba.

-¿¡Entonces él es…?!

-No Tasuki, no creo que él sea Nakago… - contesto Chichiri a la pregunta de su amigo antes de que él pudiese siquiera terminarla.

-Seguramente tenga sus poderes, pero no es él -pensó en voz alta Chiriko.

-Pero... ¿por qué tiene los poderes de Nakago? -preguntó Tamahome confundido- Es decir...yo le maté pero...él es muy adulto como para ser su reencarnación...

-Entonces es posible que este en la misma situación que Natsuki… - comento Chichiri mirando a la joven.

-¿Qué quien?... aaaahh, que ella…

"ya no me acordaba de que se llamaba asi…" pensó Tasuki mirando a la chica con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

La joven sonrió levemente al oír a Chichiri llamarla por su verdadero nombre, como solía hacer él. Pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se puso algo más seria.

-En cualquiera caso, primero tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí...-dijo tras carraspear.

-Será difícil...-comentó Tamahome mirando hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida de aquel asqueroso lugar- Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué quiere a Keiko en su bando? -dijo girándose para mirar a sus compañeros.

-Eso no es importante… lo único que importa es que tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarnos a Keiko – gruño Tasuki cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ella no quiere venir con nosotros, ¿recordáis? -comentó Chiriko.

Tamahome golpeó los barrotes de la puerta.

-¡Pero eso es porque ese tío amago de Nakago la ha hechizado o algo así!

-Esto es una mierda… - murmuro Tasuki. – Y encima el viejo este está encerrado en una celda a prueba de magia… - comento mirando la cara de adulto de Chichiri sin mascara. Realmente parecía otra persona sin ella.

- Y que querías que hiciera si me sujetaban cuatro personas…

-Desde luego con la magia de Chichiri no podemos contar...-suspiró Tamahome- ¡Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Keiko! A saber lo que ese tio tiene pensado para ella...

- Se la va a llevar a la cama antes que tú – dijo entre risas Tasuki al ver tan preocupado por Keiko a Tamahome.

-Tasuki, que no es momento para ese tipo de bromas… - murmuro el hechicero suspirando.

-Chichiri tiene razón -habló Chiriko- sin embargo...aun hay esperanzas. Si lo que quiere es invocar a Seiryu tiene que mantenerla virgen...-dijo tratando de parecer seria, riendo levemente.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que parece que yo soy el único aquí que se preocupa por ella!

-¿¡Otra vez estas con esas?! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que nosotros también nos preocupamos por ella! – el pelirrojo agarro a Tamahome por la camisa.

-¡Peleándonos entre nosotros no conseguiremos nada! – dijo bastante serio Chichiri.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tasuki? -sonrió oscuramente Tamahome- ¿Acaso eres tu el que está preocupado porque Gaon se lleve a la cama a Keiko antes que tú?

-¡Serás…! – Tasuki se puso rojo de rabia y empezó a golpear a Tamahome. -¡TE MATO, TE MATO!

-Chicos, chicos ya vale… - era lo único que podía decir Chichiri mirando cómo se peleaban.

Chiriko se levantó y trató de separarlos.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó- ¡No es momento para pelas ahora, niñatos!

Fue entonces cuando un puño dirigido desde el lado de Tasuki golpeó su cara fuertemente haciéndola caer a un lado en el suelo de la celda.

-¡NATSUKI! – Chichiri se abalanzo a los barrotes que le separaban de sus compañeros y se volvió a hacer daño con las chispas que saltaban cada vez que los tocaba. – ¡Dejad las tonterías ahora mismo! ¡Parece mentira que seáis casi unos adultos! – gritó furioso sin darle importancia a su mano que esta vez estaba sangrando.

-Ch-Chichiri...-susurró Tamahome preocupado al ver su mano sangrar.

-Idiotas...-murmuró Chiriko levantándose del suelo. Tenía sangre en el labio, se la quitó con el brazo mientras se ponía en pie mirándoles fijamente.

Tasuki soltó a Tamahome. Tenía los ojos casi en blanco y estaba aturdido.

-L-lo siento… - murmuró mientras se alejaba hacia una esquina de la celda.

-Chichiri tiene razón, Tasuki –suspiró Tamahome pasando su mano izquierda por el pelo- tenemos que relajarnos. Para salir de aquí tenemos que trabajar juntos…

-No tenemos forma de salir de aquí –dijo Chiriko molesta sentándose en el suelo apoyando la espalda en los barrotes de la celda de Chichiri. Encogió las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos mirando al lado contrario al que se encontraban los chicos.

-Alguna forma habrá… - murmuró Chichiri sentándose en frente de los barrotes mirando la espalda de Chiriko. – Seguramente salir de vuestra celda sea más fácil que salir de la mía, si… -comento mientras por su frente caía una gotita de sudor.

-Desde luego…-comentó Tamahome algo preocupado. Miró a Tasuki, estaba en una de las esquinas de la celda, sentado de espaldas- Esto...Tasuki…si te quedas ahí no encontraremos alguna forma y no hay que olvidar que Keiko sigue en manos de Gaon…

-Estoy harta –murmuró Chiriko levemente- ¡Estoy harta! ¡No haces más que preocuparte por Keiko! Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si es nuestra sacerdotisa.

-Aun así…Ese es nuestro deber como estrellas de Suzaku –recordó Tamahome- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Chiriko?

La joven se quedó varios segundos en silencio, mirando fijamente al muchacho. Luego bajó la cabeza, visiblemente triste.

Tasuki, que no se había molestado en decirle nada a Tamahome golpeó la pared que estaba al fondo de la celda.

- Bien… pues pensemos una manera de salir de aquí. Pero aunque salgamos, ¿qué haremos con Keiko? Ella ya nos dejo claro que no quiere venir con nosotros y si vamos a buscarla de nuevo nos volverán a encerrar…

-Tal vez lo mejor sería volver al palacio y hablar con Hotohori y los demás, tal vez ellos tengan alguna idea…-comentó Tamahome ignorando el anterior encontronazo con Chiriko.

-Desde luego, nos sabéis hacer nada sin mí...-se oyó desde las escaleras. Alguien las estaba descendiendo con tranquilidad.

-¿N-Nuriko? –murmuró Tamahome al ver el rostro de la persona que había bajado.

-Sois un desastre -sonrió él acercándose mientras mostraba las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

-Vienes justo en el momento adecuado – sonrió Chichiri al ver a Nuriko con las llaves.

-¿¡Y tú donde te habías metido!? – gritó Tasuki abalanzándose a los barrotes y agarrándolos como si intentase apartarlos para llegar a Nuriko.

-He estado siguiéndoos todo el viaje, ¿recordáis que os lo dije? –sonrió mientras colocaba las llaves en la cerradura de los chicos- Sabía que necesitaríais mi ayuda en algún momento –rió.

-Tsk…-murmuró solamente Chiriko mientras miraba a otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y los dos chicos salieron.

-… ¿qué le ocurre? –le susurró Nuriko a Tasuki mirando a Chiriko.

-No lo sé… - murmuró el joven. – Bueno, saca a ese de ahí antes de que pueda venir alguien. – dijo en un tono algo más alto mirando a Chichiri.

- Pues os lo agradecería, si…

-Ya voy, ya voy –rió Nuriko mientras dirigía la llave a la cerradura, pero entonces una pequeña descarga hizo que soltara las llaves de golpe, que cayeron al suelo- ¿Pero qué…?

-Es una jaula anti magia –informó Chiriko aun sin salir de su celda- es normal que tú con tus brazaletes no puedas abrirla…

-Claro…-rió Nuriko algo nervioso- ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Tasuki recogió las llaves del suelo y abrió la puerta.

-Anda, sal… - dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Gracias, será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes… - comento mirando a Chiriko que aun no había salido de la celda.

Chiriko se levantó algo molesta y salió de la celda con mala gana con la mirada baja.

-Ch-Chiriko, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Tamahome con la voz temblorosa.

-Nada.

-Bueeeeno, ¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer? –preguntó Nuriko para relajar el ambiente.

-Salir de aquí, ¡está claro! – Dijo muy alegre Tasuki que se apoyó en el hombro de Chichiri – anda abuelete, sácanos de aquí….

-… Te voy a dar yo a ti abuelete, enano… - dijo Chichiri con cara de pocos amigos.

-aaaahh… sin tu mascara das miedo, sabes… - murmuro el pelirrojo alejándose un poco.

-Basta de tonterías –murmuró Chiriko acercándose a Chichiri- vámonos, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer ya…

Nuriko sonrió levemente y los demás se acercaron a Chichiri dispuestos a salir de aquel lugar tan lúgubre.

-Nos vemos chicos –sonrió Nuriko antes de que desaparecieran.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Keiko? –preguntó Gaon entrando en la habitación de la joven que ya no estaba cerrada con llave. Ella estaba aún mirando la ventana con expresión extraña.

-Me siento rara… - murmuró – quería estar con ellos porque me caen bien, pero… -miro a Gaon con una cara algo triste – parece ser que no podrá ser asi… - suspiro tras decir esas palabras.

-Señorita…lo importante es que vuelva a su mundo, ¿no? – Dijo él acercándose a la joven con tranquilidad- Estaría perdiendo el tiempo junto a ellos… - alargó la mano para rozar la mejilla de Keiko con cariño- No se preocupe, no la molestarán más.

- No me molestan… - murmuró ella cerrando los ojos al notar la mano de Gaon en su mejilla – Pero si los vuelvo a ver me sentiré mal…

-Por eso mismo no dejaré que vuelva a encontrarse con ellos –sonrió levemente mirándola a los ojos- la protegeré de cualquier dolor.

La joven no dijo nada, solo se dejo caer encima de Gaon y se abrazó a él.

Él sonrió levemente y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Haré lo que sea por protegerte…-le susurró a su oído- estaré a tu lado hasta que vuelvas a tu mundo.

-Es una promesa… - dijo ella mirándole desde abajo.

-Es una promesa –repitió él con una leve sonrisa.

Suavemente pasó su mano por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su barbilla para levantarle aún más el rostro y poder besarla cuidadosamente.

Keiko se quedo paralizada. Cerró los ojos y no se atrevió a hacer nada más que seguir abrazando a Gaon.

"Y pensar que mi primer beso es con el personaje de un libro…"

Gaon acarició la mejilla de la joven mientras una pequeña brisa llegaba hasta ellos desde una pequeña abertura de la ventana.

-Menudo problema…-pensó en voz alta Hotohori.

-Nuriko tiene razón, somos un desastre…- suspiró Tamahome.

-La culpa no es nuestra, ha sido ella quien nos ha negado la ayuda –recordó Chiriko con tranquilidad.

-¡Cierto! ¡La culpa es de ese tio! –gruñó Tasuki molesto.

-¿Tio? ¿El general de Kuto? –preguntó Hotohori.

-Si, Gaon Ma….-asintió Chiriko.

-Tiene los poderes de Nakago, aun que no parece tener relación ninguna con él… - concluyó Chichiri.

-Los dos son unos demonios, eso ya es suficiente para decir que es un nuevo Nakago. – murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Pero tiene que haber una razón –pensó en voz alta Chiriko.

-Todo esto es muy complicado –suspiró Hotohori.

-¿Aún no ha encontrado nada Taiitsukun que pueda devolverla a su mundo? –preguntó Tamahome algo preocupado.

-No ha venido por aquí…

-Igualmente, parece que Gaon sabe como devolverla a su mundo –recordó Chiriko con un tono algo burlón.

-Sabes de sobra que no es más que una mentira para engañarla, Chiriko –se oyó en la habitación.

-Ya decía yo que no tardarías mucho en aparecer…-comentó la joven.

-Te comportas como si me conocieras niña, ten cuidado con lo que dices –amenazó Taiitsukun apareciendo en el lugar.

-Vaya… ¿ya has encontrado algo, vieja? – Dijo Tasuki.

-Que oportuna – dijo Chichiri con una de sus falsas sonrisas de mascara.

-Por supuesto, yo soy así –sonrió la hechicera- Escuchad, sé todo lo ocurrido con Keiko en Kuto, y como ya le dije a Chiriko no es más que un engaño. Gaon no sabe como devolverla a su mundo, solo la está utilizando –hizo una leve pausa para captar aun más la atención de todos- y dudo que podamos convencerla de la verdad ahora…

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Porque tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tamahome preocupado.

-En primer lugar, te pido que mantengas tus sentimientos bajo llave, Tamahome, todos sabemos lo ocurrido la última vez con la última sacerdotisa –dijo seria- y sí, tengo una forma de sacarla de las garras de Gaon. Para ello debéis ir al oeste de Konan a Jouzen-shi. Allí debéis buscar al jefe de la aldea y decirle que vais de mi parte.

De repente, Chiriko se quedó totalmente seria. Miraba al suelo con una expresión oscura.

-Debes afrontar tu pasado, Natsuki –le dijo Taiitsukun- os deseo suerte, chicos –miró a todos antes de desaparecer del lugar tal y como vino.

-¿Jouzen-shi? ¿Qué hay allí que pueda ser importante? – pregunto Tasuki levantando una ceja.

-No lo sabremos hasta que no vayamos. – Contestó Chichiri.

-Uuummhhh, vale… pero – Tasuki miro a Chiriko algo asustado – ¿a esa que le pasa ahora?…

-Jouzen-shi, es el lugar donde nacimos yo y Chiriko –respondió ella sin cambiar su expresión.

Hotohori la miró sin saber qué hacer, finalmente suspiró cansado de todo lo ocurrido, muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Lo mejor será que descanséis por hoy, no creo que Gaon le haga daño a Keiko –dijo mirando a Tamahome- y habéis pasado por muchas emociones hoy, ¿no?

-Tal vez tengas razón –respondió Tamahome tratando de relajarse un poco.

-Sí, descansemos, partiremos cuando todos estemos más relajados – dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmadas a Tamahome en la espalda.

- ¿Y no comemos nada? – dijo Tasuki segundos antes de que su estomago sonase fuertemente.

-En la sala de la gran mesa os han preparado una cena por la vuelta -sonrió Hotohori.

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre...-comentó Tamahome.

-¿Pues a que esperamos? – sonrió Tasuki mientras se dirija hacia donde Hotohori había dicho que estaba la comida.

-Es tan...previsible -suspiró Chiriko.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba la comida. Como siempre, había de todo y en grandes cantidades pera que los comensales no se quedasen con hambre. Estuvieron hablando de cosas de poca importancia, después de todo lo ocurrido no había ánimos de charlar demasiado y así poco a poco se fueron todos a sus habitaciones a intentar descansar.

Chiriko esperó a que todos abandonaran la sala antes de salir ella despidiéndose de Hotohori con una respetuosa reverencia. Comenzó a caminar por los silenciosos pasillos con tranquilidad. Parecía que la luna trataba de seguirla a través de las ventanas redondas sin cristal que adornaban los pasillos. Tras unos segundos llegó hasta la zona de las habitaciones, un pasillo de suelo de madera que por uno de los lados daba a un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado, adornado con un pequeño lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Chiriko giró una esquina.

-¿Por qué no hay nada sobre ti en los escritos sobre la historia de la anterior sacerdotisa? -se oyó desde la oscuridad.

-¿Tanto te has preocupado por buscar información sobre mí? -sonrió ella. Ya sabía quién era, sentía su fuerza vital tan especial- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que si vinieras a matarnos tratarías de pasar desapercibido. Creí que serías más inteligente...

-No me hables así, niña -gruñó él amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella directamente, con cara de pocos amigos. No mostraba ningún miedo en su rostro.

Él no dijo nada, solo se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Cómo has llegado a tener el poder de Nakago? -continuó ella tranquilamente- Porque dudo que ese símbolo que adorna tu frente sea tuyo.

Gaon la agarró del brazo fuertemente acercándola a él.

-No responderé a tus preguntas hasta que me digas quien eres y cómo has llegado tú a tener los poderes de Chiriko, Natsuki.

-Vaya, así que al parecer sí que había alguna información sobre mí donde quiera que busques -sonrió ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Maldita cría...-gruñó él mientras apretaba el brazo de la joven.

-Me encanta ver como los tíos con pinta de serios acaban perdiendo los nervios ante una niña sin pelos en la lengua -sonrió ella.

Gaon hizo una mueca y agarrando su brazo la lanzó contra la pared del pasillo fuertemente.

Chiriko chocó contra la pared de espaldas y luego cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus brazos. Tras unos segundos mirando el suelo se levantó con tranquilidad.

-Que costumbre estáis cogiendo los chicos por hacerme daño físico...-murmuró algo molesta.

-Lo sé todo sobre tus compañeros y no voy a descansar hasta saberlo todo sobre ti, Natsuki -amenazó él.

-No sabía que te interesaba tanto mi persona... ¿O es que te pone nervioso no saber nada de mí, que esté fuera de tu control? -sonrió provocadoramente la joven.

Una puerta se abrió cerca de donde se encontraban Gaon y Chiriko, era Tasuki.

-¿Se puede saber quien está montando escan-da-lo…? – Empezó a hablar fuerte pero al ver a Gaon en medio del pasillo y a Chiriko algo aturdida del golpe bajó la voz.

-Pensaba que podríamos hablar solos, Chiriko -gruñó Gaon mirando a la chica de reojo.

-Supongo que debiste hacer menos ruido -se burló ella.

-¿¡T-tú qué demonios haces aquí!? – grito el chico acercándose a ellos con su abanico de fuego en la mano.

Gaon sonrió levemente y de repente desapareció de la misma manera que ocurrió la vez que él y Keiko desaparecieron ante los ojos del grupo la última vez.

-Tsk...Cobarde...-murmuró Chiriko mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Tasuki se quedo quieto unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

-Estoo… ¿te encuentras bien? Ese golpe sonó bastante fuerte… - dijo acercándose a la chica poco a poco.

-Estoy bien -respondió Chiriko algo más tranquila bajando la mirada- ese tio es un idiota...

-¿Se puede saber que quería? No entiendo a que vino aquí él solo… - dijo el chico parpadeando mucho los ojos con cara de sorprendido.

-Está desquiciado por que no sabe quién soy.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿¡y si te llega a hacer algo y no nos enteramos!? Esta vez estaba yo aquí al lado, ¡pero no siempre va a ser asi! – dijo algo furioso el pelirrojo.

-Tasuki -respondió ella entre mezclando enfado y tranquilidad- ¿a qué viene esa repentina preocupación por mi? ¿No será por el hecho de que sea una chica? -preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

-Aaaahh… - el joven trago saliva – Yo no he dicho que sea por eso… -rio nerviosamente con una mano en la cabeza.

"Tanto se me nota…" pensó mientras por su frente caía una gotita de sudor.

Chiriko dio un par de pasos hacia él.

-Ya, ¿y entonces? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

-N-no nada mujer… anda, vete a dormir ya, que tienes que descansar, que si no, no crezes bien, que aun eres una niña… - dijo nerviosamente empujando a Chiriko por el pasillo.

-Una niña...-repitió ella con tono cansado- tal vez tengas razón por una vez, Tasuki...-sonrió pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-Claroooo… - el muchacho se quedó en silencio de repente.

"Espera… ¿¡ME ESTA DANDO LA RAZÓN?!" Pensó abriendo mucho los ojos y con la cara blanca.

Chiriko caminó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad. Todo se quedó en silencio y a oscuras, descansando cada uno en su habitación preparándose para su próximo viaje. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la joven Chiriko se volvió a abrir lentamente y la figura de la joven comenzó a moverse por los pasillos hasta la puerta de la habitación de Chichiri, la tocó suavemente al ver que de ella provenía una pequeña luz.

-uuummhhh… ¿Quién podrá ser…?- murmuró Chichiri mirando la puerta extrañado y se levantándose de la cama, donde estaba sentado.

-¿Si? – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Ch-Chichiri, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -murmuró ella levemente, tratando de no alzar la voz. Tenía una mirada algo cansada y triste.

-¿¡Chiriko!? – Dijo sorprendió al verla – Cla-claro… pasa… - entro en la habitación y se puso por encima la camisa, que estaba cerca de su máscara y su bastón colocados en una mesa de la habitación.

Chiriko subió levemente la mirada, pero luego la bajó de nuevo algo nerviosa.

-L-lo siento por venir tan tarde pero no podía dormir y...

-No pasa nada… - dijo Chichiri sonriendo levemente – entra y dime que ocurre.

Chiriko entró lentamente en la habitación y con tranquilidad caminó hasta la cama para sentarse con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se la veía algo nerviosa.

-Relájate mujer… - murmuró el hechicero – dime que te ocurre, ¿sí?

-He estado pensando...-comenzó ella- y creo que sería mejor que fuerais vosotros a ese lugar mañana y yo me quedara aquí.

-¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso? Tú eres la que sabe donde esta ese pueblo, tienes que venir con nosotros…

-No quiero...no quiero volver a ese lugar...-su voz comenzó a temblar levemente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿no quieres volver a tu familia? Seguro que estarán preocupados por ti…

-No soy bienvenida en mi casa desde que tome los poderes de Chiriko -la joven hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada hacia Chichiri- prácticamente huí de casa.

-Vaya… así que es eso… - Chichiri paso el brazo por los hombros de Chiriko y la acercó a él – No te preocupes, estaremos todos contigo, no tienes que temer nada – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Son mis padres, no van a hacerme nada malo realmente pero aun así...no me siento preparada para volver...-murmuró ella incapaz de alzar la mirada hacia él.

- Sabes… yo hace tiempo también me sentía así, tuve un problema con cierta persona y no me sentía capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara… pero en esos casos lo mejor es no huir y afrontar las cosas, además, no estarás sola, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. – sonrió Chichiri dulcemente.

Ella sonrió tristemente y se atrevió a alzar la vista. Hacía mucho que no se comportaba tal y como era realmente y no de aquella forma que siempre mostraba ante los demás para no parecer débil.

-Aun no entiendo por qué lo hacéis, si en realidad...si no fuera por Chiriko yo no tengo nada que ver con vosotros...-dijo con tranquilidad- pero...gracias.

-Antes no tenías nada que ver con nosotros, cierto, pero algo ha querido que eso cambie, así que haremos lo que sea por ti, que ahora eres nuestra compañera. – Chichiri tuvo el atrevimiento de abrazarla – Nosotros nunca abandonaremos a nuestros amigo… - le susurro al oído.


	12. Comienza el rescate

**Sentimos haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar nuestro fic XDD pero la verdad es que no hemos tenido tiempo para continuarlo (aunque esto ya lo teniamos escrito de hacer tiempo..xDDD) **

**Esperemos que los que lo esten leyendo (quien lo lea..xDD) le guste este cap y los que vienen ^^ intentaremos no abandonarlo mucho mas..xDDU**

* * *

Chiriko cerró los ojos fuertemente, nunca había visto a Chichiri actuar de esa manera, pero realmente era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tal vez por eso lo hacía. Quiso abrazarle, pero sus brazos no respondieron.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Chichiri, necesito hablar con… tigo… - Era Tasuki, que al ver la escena se quedo de piedra.  
-Que quieres – dijo de forma muy seca el hechicero mientras se alejaba de la joven.  
-N-no pensé que vosotros… - tartamudeo el chico mirando a los dos sentados en la cama.

-Pues no pienses nada, porque aquí no ha pasado nada -cortó Chiriko secándose las lágrimas con el brazo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿¡Pe-pero que le has hecho que estaba llorando? – dijo casi gritando el pelirrojo.  
-Nada, no soy un aprovechado como tú… - dijo suspirando Chichiri. – a ver… ¿para qué me quieres ahora? – pregunto pesadamente.  
-Puees… no me acuerdo ahora…

-Pues si quieres hablar con él, yo me voy -dijo orgullosamente ella comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, sonrojada.

Tasuki miro como se alejaba la joven.

-¡aaaahh, si ya me acuerdo! Antes vino Gaon…  
-¿¡Qué? – se sorprendió Chichiri.  
-Si… y estuvo hablando con ella, y la estampó contra la pared…  
Chichiri miro a Natsuki algo molesto.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?

La chica se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente.

-No fue nada, es solo...que me gusta mortificarle y he descubierto que la falta de información le enerva -sonrió ella girándose hacia Chichiri- como no formé parte de las estrellas de la anterior sacerdotisa no sabe quién soy y no le gusta nada...  
-No juegues mucho con ese hombre, puede ser peligroso… - dijo Chichiri en un tono suave.  
-No es que pueda, ¡lo es! - gruñó Tasuki cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué queríais que hiciera? -respondió ella algo molesta- Vuestro deber es proteger a la sacerdotisa, no a mí. ¡No soy una niña!  
-¡Vale, está bien, si es lo que quieres, por mí como si te vuelve a meter en esas celdas y luego te tortura hasta que se aburra de ti y decida matarte! – Gritó Tasuki furioso saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.  
-Que bruto que es… - murmuro Chichiri volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

La joven se quedó sombría, de pie junto a la puerta unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Tasuki.

-Chichiri...-dijo de repente- no pienso ir mañana al pueblo si él viene con nosotros...-dicho esto avanzó y cerró la puerta del cuarto del hechicero.

-Vale… - dijo Chichiri mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Le había entrado el sueño de repente así que arreglaría la situación por la mañana.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Tasuki y Chiriko volvieron a sus respectivos cuartos y no volvieron a salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Tasuki? Arriba dormilón...-llamó la voz de Nuriko al pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-Aaaahh, ¿No puedo dormir un poco más?... – murmuró poniéndose frotándose un ojo.

-Todos ya están levantados y desayunando -sonrió Nuriko flotando sobre su cama- hoy comenzareis otro viaje, deberías estar lo más espabilado posible.

-¿¡Desayunando? – repitió mientras se ponía en pie de golpe. – ¿¡Porque no me avisó nadie antes? - Lloriqueo mientras se vestía rápidamente y se apresuraba en salir de la habitación. – ¡Gracias, Nuriko! – dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Vaya...cuando quiere se da mucha prisa...-rió él mientras lo veía correr por los pasillos.

La puerta de la sala donde estaban los demás desayunando se abrió de golpe.  
-Gracias por no avisarme… - dijo furioso el pelirrojo.  
-¿De nada? – pregunto Chichiri algo desconcertado por la actitud del recién llegado.

-Chiriko insistió en que sabía que habías pasado una noche algo complicada y que te dejáramos dormir más -explicó Hotohori con una sonrisa, estaba de pie junto a la mesa, pero por supuesto no comía.

-Ya… claro… gracias. – dijo en un tono algo extraño mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.  
-Sera mejor que desayunamos bien, nos espera un largo viaje, si… - dijo Chichiri intentando desviar la conversación.

-Tienes razón -sonrió Tamahome alegremente, que estaba totalmente ajeno a la tensión del ambiente- que ganas de ir a ese lugar, me gustaría ver dónde se crió nuestro Chiriko.

-Ah...respecto a eso...yo...quería deciros algo...-comenzó Chiriko algo nerviosa.

-Dinos de que se trata – continuó Chichiri.

Chiriko miró de reojo a Chichiri, sabía que él era el único que no necesitaba preguntar la razón. Tragó saliva.

-No creo que sea buena idea que fuera...no hago más que poneros de los nervios -dijo mirando por último a Tasuki.

-Pues no vengas… - gruño Tasuki sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¡Tasuki! Esa no es forma de hablarle a nuestra compañera -le reprochó Tamahome molesto- Chiriko, ¿de verdad no quieres venir a tu pueblo?

Ella asintió y Tamahome suspiró.

-Eso es un problema… asi tardaremos más en llegar… - comentó Chichiri.  
- Pues busquemos a otra persona que nos pueda llevar… - dijo Tasuki antes de empezar a comer.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Como quien? -preguntó Tamahome algo nervioso.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Alguien habrá que sepa donde esta ese pueblo!  
-¡Tasuki, ya basta! – Gritó el hechicero al joven – No tenemos tiempo para tu mal humor…

-Chicos -comenzó Hotohori con tranquilidad- ¿habéis olvidado la razón por la que viajáis? Keiko está en el castillo de Kuto en manos de Gaon, engañada creyendo que volverá a su mundo con su ayuda. Puede que no sea la sacerdotisa elegida por Suzaku, pero aun así debemos ayudarla como culto a Miaka y para ello debéis estar unidos y apoyaros unos en otros -hizo una leve pausa- es difícil tener una nueva vida -dijo mirando a Chiriko- y también lo es conocer a gente nueva, pero os conozco y sé que si queréis podréis hacer cualquier cosa.

-Tiene toda la razón – dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa. – Deberías venir con nosotros, Chiriko.

Tasuki se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Estaré a fuera esperando… - dijo antes de salir.

Chiriko no dijo nada, había escuchado las palabras de Hotohori en silencio mirando a la mesa pensativa. Unos segundos tras irse Tasuki y reinar un pesado silencio en la sala, se levantó con tranquilidad y caminó hacia la puerta. Tamahome la siguió con la mirada y una vez salió de la sala suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué son tan complicadas las mujeres? -preguntó retóricamente.

Chiriko salió de la sala y vio a Tasuki apoyado en la valla de madera que había frente a la sala, miraba al frente algo serio pero Chiriko sabía que se había percatado de su presencia. Caminó por el lugar pasando a su lado y mirándole disimuladamente de reojo.

Él no reaccionó así que decidió olvidarse de hablarle. Siguió caminando hasta los dormitorios en silencio, como pensativa, con la vista puesta en el suelo. Una vez llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo.

-¿De verdad no vas a ir con ellos? -se oyó una voz familiar cerca de su cama.

-No estoy preparada -respondió levantando la cabeza.

-Taiitsukun no dice lo mismo...

-Pero ella no es yo.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó la voz con tranquilidad.

Chiriko se levantó poco a poco y se sentó en la cama para mirar a la cara a Nuriko.

-Chiriko -respondió.

-No, tú eres primero Natsuki y luego Chiriko -corrigió él- Tú no eres como nosotros, lo cual no quiere decir que sea malo. Nosotros primero somos estrellas guardianes de nuestra sacerdotisa y luego personas, pero en tu caso es diferente -hizo una leve pausa mientras sonreía mirando a la chica- Tu yo interior es tan fuerte que no ha dejado que Chiriko tomara tu cuerpo por completo y eso da que pensar, ¿no crees?

Ella se quedó callada, con la mirada baja.

-Además -continuó Nuriko- si no vas con ellos las lágrimas con Chichiri de anoche no servirán de nada. Una pena, lo dio todo por animarte...

-... ¿¡Estabas escuchando? -dijo casi gritando la joven, molesta.

-Si bueno...es que...estaba dando una vuelta por el palacio, os oí hablar y...-rió nerviosamente Nuriko.

-¡Eres un cotilla!

-Lo sé -sonrió él- pero ese no es el caso ahora. La cuestión es, ¿vas a seguir actuando como una niña o enfrentarás a tus miedos como la verdadera estrella, Chiriko, que late dentro de ti? -preguntó acercándose al rostro de la muchacha.

Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente.

Fuera, en los jardines, se encontraban Chichiri, Tasuki y Tamahome preparándose para salir. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, Tasuki no hablaba, mala señal, Chichiri suspirar cada tres pasos y Tamahome no entendía nada.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasa aquí?  
-Nada… - dijeron los otros dos a coro sin darse cuenta.  
- …"por qué será que yo no termino de creérmelo…" – pensó Tamahome mirando a sus compañeros. – Por cierto… una pena que Chiriko no venga con nosotros… - comento para cambiar de tema.  
-Bah, ella sabrá lo que hace… - gruñó Tasuki subiéndose al caballo.  
-Yo pensé que vendría pero… - Chichiri volvió a suspirar sin terminar la frase.

Tamahome miró con preocupación hacia el pasillo de madera que había a un lado de la puerta principal, por el que era más fácil llegar allí desde las habitaciones y sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Por qué será...que siempre tienes razón? -comentó con la mirada fija en el lugar.

Allí estaba Chiriko, mirándoles fijamente con una sonrisa algo triste y avergonzada. Comenzó a caminar acercándose a ellos.

Tasuki y Chichiri miraron al mismo sitio que Tamahome.  
-¡Al final vienes! – Dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa – Eso está bien, si.

Tasuki no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado.

-Quería...pediros perdón por actuar como una niña pequeña...-murmuró ella bajando la mirada cuando estaba frente a ellos- Tengo que afrontarme a mis problemas y no huir de ellos -tras unos segundos levantó la mirada mostrando una sonrisa alegre- En eso consiste madurar, ¿no?

-Desde luego – dijo Chichiri poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Chiriko y despeinándole un poco.  
-¿No marchamos o qué? – Dijo Tasuki sin mirar a los demás.

-Estoy orgulloso de que pienses así, Chiriko -sonrió Tamahome ignorando las palabras de Tasuki.

Tras unos segundos en un silencio algo incómodo Chiriko miró los caballos que habían en la pequeña plaza antes de la puerta del palacio, lógicamente solo había tres.

-¿Tendré que viajar con uno de vosotros? -pensó en voz alta.

-No te preocupes, Chiriko -respondió una voz familiar.

Nuriko llevaba las riendas de un caballo de color castaño oscuro con ayuda de las muñequeras.

-Ya está listo para el viaje -sonrió.

-Muchas gracias...Nuriko...-ella le devolvió la sonrisa- No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, solo ve.

-Pues si ya estamos listos, vamos – dijo Chichiri subiendo al caballo.

Tasuki empezó a trotar sin decir nada delante de los demás.

"ahora lo que me preocupa es ese cabeza hueca…" pensó el hechicero mirando a su amigo y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Buen viaje -sonrió Nuriko mientras agarraba el caballo para que Chiriko subiera.

Todos ya encima de los caballos comenzaron a trotar uno tras otro siguiendo los pasos del caballo de Tasuki.

-Hasta pronto -se despidió Chiriko.

-Es tan linda...-murmuró Nuriko viéndola irse.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguirles por lo que pueda pasar? -preguntó la voz de Mitsukake junto a Nuriko.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cuándo has llegado tú?

-En realidad llevo por aquí desde que comenzaron a prepararse, pero como vi el ambiente tenso...

-Entiendo...-Nuriko reflexionó unos segundos mirando al frente- Creo que sí, sería mejor que les siguiéramos de cerca. Últimamente no están muy centrados en su cometido y esto les puede traer bastantes problemas...

-Está bien entonces. No haremos mucho si nos quedamos por aquí.


	13. Sentimientos confusos

-¿No sería mejor que Chiriko fuese la primera? – pregunto Chichiri mirando la espalda de Tasuki.  
-Pues que se ponga delante… - dijo con una voz tranquila Tasuki.

Chiriko arreó las riendas de su caballo para que apretara el paso y poder colocarse delante de Tasuki. Miraba al frente algo seria y pensativa pero con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Chiriko...aun no te lo hemos preguntado pero...-comenzó Tamahome con voz preocupada.

La joven se puso tensa, no sabía si estaba preparada para decirle a sus compañeros el por qué no quería volver a su pueblo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay de viaje?

-Dos o tres días si vamos por el mismo camino que vine yo...-respondió ella tras soltar aire, aliviada.

-¿Parando en algún lugar o sin parar? – pregunto Tasuki.

-Yo...paré todas las noches bastante para reponer fuerzas...-pensó en voz alta la joven tratando de alejar el tema que anteriormente tenía en la cabeza.

-Bien… - murmuro el pelirrojo.  
-Tasuki… estas muy callado, no estarás dormido, ¿no? – bromeo Chichiri.  
-No… déjame en paz…

-No recuerdo haberle visto así nunca -le susurró Tamahome a Chichiri, que cabalgaba a su lado- ¿qué crees que le pasará?

-No lo sé la verdad… - mintió Chichiri, recordando la rabieta de Tasuki la noche anterior.

-Tal vez aun le dure la molestia que le supone tener a una chica en el grupo -suspiró Tamahome.

-¿Tú crees? – comentó Chichiri mirando a Tamahome, haciendo parecer que se creía la suposición de su compañero. – Oye Tasuki – dijo en voz más alta acercándose a él – seguro estas bien…  
- Si… - dijo girando un poco la cabeza hacia otro lado.  
-Oye – dijo tirando del brazo de Tasuki para que le mirase – aun estas enfa… - de repente Chichiri dejo de hablar.  
-¿¡Q-que pasa? – dijo el pelirrojo casi gritando.  
-Eso quisiera yo saber… - dijo el hechicero con una sonrisita burlona. Tasuki no estaba enfadado, su cara roja decía que le ocurría otra cosa.

-Ey, ¿qué ocurre ahí delante? -preguntó Tamahome que se encontraba un poco más rezagado al avanzar Chichiri.

Chiriko miró de reojo hacia atrás, mirando a Chichiri.

-Nada, ¿no? ¿Tasuki? – se burlo.  
-¡No, nada! – gruño Tasuki volviendo a mirar a otro lado.  
-Luego me explicas que pasa… -murmuro Chichiri que se adelanto y se colocó cerca de Chiriko.

-Hay que ver, Tasuki, das más problemas que un niño chico –se burló Tamahome avanzando un poco más para no quedarse atrás.  
-¿Aun sigue enfadado? –le preguntó la joven a Chichiri mirando al frente algo seria.

-No, solo está algo molesto, pero no contigo… - contestó Chichiri con una sonrisilla.

-¿Y podemos hacer algo para que deje de viajar con esa actitud y que sienta mejor? –suspiró Chiriko. Para ella no era fácil el camino de vuelta a su pueblo, pero si además había malas vibraciones en el grupo, no sería nada fácil.

-Bueno… en principio, si vamos a parar en algún lugar, tengo que hablar con él, si… Si tú crees que hay algo que debas decirle, no lo dudes, seguro esta noche estará mejor.

-Hay una posada en medio del camino que seguimos, nos faltan apenas unas horas para llegar hasta allí –pensó en voz alta Chiriko.  
Tenía ganas de llegar ya, y dejar que pasara el tiempo sin llegar a su destino. Le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba. Miró de reojo a Chichiri. Sonrió levemente, recordó las palabras que le había dicho. "Nunca abandonaremos a un amigo" y tenía razón, con ellos al lado se sentía más segura, más segura de lo que nunca había estado.  
Tamahome miró al frente, la vio sonreír y sin darse cuenta sonrió él también. Miró hacia el cielo, apenas había nubes que taparan la luz del sol. ¿Cómo estaría ahora Keiko? Si Taiitsukun tenía razón, Gaon no la iba a tratar mal pero…Yui acabó bastante mal psicológicamente tras las charlas continuas de Nakago y por lo que había visto, Gaon no se diferenciaba mucho de él…Estaba realmente preocupado.

Paso el tiempo, y el grupo se mantuvo en silencio. Todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones. Casi sin que se dieran cuenta el sol comenzó a caer quedando casi oculto por las montañas que se dibujaban en el horizonte. Chiriko vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz que le resultaba familiar.  
-Ya hemos llegado –sonrió.  
Para cuando llegaron a la casita de madrea de donde provenía la luz el sol apenas alumbraba el paisaje.  
-Dejad los caballos en la pequeña cuadra del costado derecho –ordenó Chiriko mientras se bajaba de su caballo- yo iré a hablar con el encargado –diciendo esto entró en la casita con una expresión visiblemente agotada.

-Qué lugar tan pequeño… - murmuró Tasuki, que parecía estar ya menos nervioso.  
-Estará bien con que podamos descansar, si – sonrió Chichiri dejando el caballo en el lugar donde Chiriko había ordenado.  
-Yo solo quiero comer algo, ¡me muero de hambreé! – lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, Tasuki –sonrió Tamahome- seguro que aquí nos tratarán como reyes –animó levantando los brazos.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo… - dijo Chichiri en voz baja.  
-Yo HOY me conformo con una buena cena…

-Eso dices ahora –sonrió Tamahome mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
-Chicos, tenemos suerte –informó Chiriko saliendo de la casita- justamente quedan dos habitaciones libres.  
-Ah, genial. Tu dormirás con…-Tamahome se quedó callado, pensando que sería algo extraño dejar que Chiriko durmiera con un chico.  
-Solo hay dos camas por habitación…-suspiró Chiriko ignorando las palabras de Tamahome.  
-Un momento, ¿Eso significa que uno tendrá que dormir contigo? –se sorprendió Tamahome.  
-…esa no era precisamente mi idea…-murmuró Chiriko algo sonrojada.

-Pues entonces… - Chichiri miro a Tasuki, al que una nube negra había cubierto de repente – Yo creo que podemos dormir los tres en la misma habitación, estaremos algo apretados pero…

-¿En serio? –preguntó nerviosamente Chiriko al notar el aura de Tasuki- He hablado con el posadero y si tuviera más habitaciones libres nos la dejaría pero…con lo pequeño que es este sitio hoy ha habido mucha gente que lo ha elegido para descansar…-se giró hacia la puerta para abrirla- pero bueno, si decís que podréis dormir todos en una habitación supongo que no habrá problema –entró en la casita dejando la puerta abierta-  
-…¿Esta tía realmente se ha creído ese cuento tuyo de que podremos dormir todos en una habitación, Chichiri? –preguntó Tamahome con un suspiro.

-Yo no pienso dormir apretujado con vosotros dos… - dijo Tasuki con una mirada extraña y aun con el aura extraña a su alrededor.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dormir en el pasillo? – dijo Chichiri mirando a su amigo y levantando una cejas.

-¿O…con Chiriko? –preguntó Tamahome con una sonrisilla traviesa mientras levantaba las cejas rítmicamente.

Tasuki no dijo nada, solo se dirijo a la puerta con la cabeza un poco baja y con esa aura oscura que aun le cubría.  
-Tamahome… - Chichiri colocó su mano en el hombre de Tamahome y dudo unos segundo que decir – entremos…  
-Vale…-respondió algo confuso- ¿he dicho algo malo? –preguntó mientras entraba en la cabaña con Chichiri.

Dentro les esperaba Chiriko, o eso suponía, pues se había puesto a hablar animadamente con el encargado, un chico joven con una gran sonrisa. Los signos de cansancio de Chiriko se habían borrado completamente de su rostro, se la veía muy animada y podía oírse alguna que otra carcajada.  
-¿Quién es ese tio? –se preguntó Tamahome desconfiadamente.

-Un… ¿amigo? – dijo Chichiri algo confuso.  
-Un lobo… - murmuro Tasuki mirando fijamente al chico con cara de depredador.

-¿Un...lobo? –repitió confuso Tamahome.  
Chiriko se giró y les miró sonriente. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a sus amigos, ¿o tal vez…provenía solo de Tasuki?  
-¿Son tus amigos? –preguntó el chico mirándolos también.  
-Esto…si…  
-Ah, perfecto –sonrió él- ¡acercaos chicos! Os daré la llave de vuestra habitación.

-S-si, gracias… - dijo Chichiri adelantándose con una sonrisilla nerviosa.  
Tasuki caminó también, aunque cauteloso y dejando ver un poco sus colmillos, parecía un gato erizado.

"¿Y a este que le pasa ahora? "Suspiró Chiriko.  
-Aquí tenéis –el chico les dio una pequeña llave algo extraña- esto en realidad sirve para cerrar la puerta desde dentro, porque son puertas correderas. Sabréis como usarlo cuando entréis en la habitación, pero tened mucho cuidado, solo se puede abrir desde dentro.  
-¿Dónde están las habitaciones? –preguntó Chiriko.  
-La de vosotros está al final del pasillo de la izquierda –dijo señalando hacia el lugar- y la tuya, linda, está en el mismo pasillo pero algo más cercana a la sala principal. Sabréis cuales son porque son las únicas abiertas.  
-Genial, muchísimas gracias –sonrió Chiriko amablemente.

-Vamos, gatito… - murmuró Chichiri arrastrando de la camisa a Tasuki, que seguía mirando al chico con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenéis la cena preparada en la sala principal del pasillo. Como habéis venido algo más tarde todos los demás viajeros han cenado ya. La comida de allí es toda vuestra.  
-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Liang. Siempre me tratas genial cuando vengo por aquí.  
-No hay de que Natsuki –sonrió él- me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a las estrellas sin ningún problema.  
-Que tío más raro…-murmuró Tamahome como para sí mientras miraba fijamente al tal Liang. Se había enfrascado tanto en su desconfianza que apenas había oído su comentario sobre la comida.

-Vamos a comer entonces, si – dijo Chichiri con un tono algo agotado.  
-Si como ahora se me atragantara la comida… - dijo Tasuki que aun tenía cara de pocos amigos.  
- Vengaa… - el aura negra ahora rodeaba a Chichiri.

Tamahome entonces reaccionó ante la palabra "comida", se le encendió la cara y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo casi corriendo, sin decir nada.  
-Que grupo más raro…-murmuró Liang al mirarlos a todos. Un chico con cara de zorro que estaba visiblemente agotado, otro chico que había estado en una especie de trance hasta oír la palabra "comida" y otro que no dejaba de mirarle de una forma que realmente daba miedo.  
-Y que lo digas –suspiró Chiriko- bueno, Liang, voy a comer algo para luego descansar que estoy agotada.  
-Que duermas bien, Natsuki –murmuró el chico rozándole la mano.  
-Gracias –sonrió ella sin darle mucha importancia al roce.

De las orejas de Tasuki salió humo y su cara se encendió, iba a decir algo pero soltó un ruido extraño y se dio media vuelta en dirección al comedor.  
-¡Vamos Chichiri, no dejaremos ningún plato lleno!  
-Conociéndote seguro que no, si…

Chiriko rió levemente y les siguió, pero la mano de Liang la agarró haciendo que se girara.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien con ese grupo? –le preguntó algo preocupado.  
-No tienes ni idea de cuánto–sonrió ella antes de soltarse y seguirles.

Enseguida se colocó a la altura de Tasuki y Chichiri, que caminaban algo despacio conforme se acercaban a la sala donde estaba la comida.

-Chiriko, ¿puedes adelantarnos? Nosotros iremos enseguida – dijo Chichiri sujetando a Tasuki del brazo para arrastrarlo a otro lado.  
-¿Vais a algún lado? – pregunto Chiriko inclinando un poco la cabeza.  
-No, no te preocupes – una sonrisa algo nerviosa se mostraba en la cara del hechicero. – Tú solo adelántate…

La chica miro algo extrañada a los dos, dejo salir de su boca un suspiro.  
-Vale... – dijo mientras dejaba a los dos tras de sí.

Tasuki había estado callado y miraba algo extrañado a su amigo.  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?  
- ¿No te dije que me ibas a explicar que te había pasado antes? Pues bueno, ya es hora.

-La pregunta es qué te pasa a ti -contestó Chichiri serio. Bajó la cabeza y se quitó la máscara, en aquel momento necesitaba mostrar su verdadero rostro y no una sonrisa falsa- ¿Qué te ocurre, Tasuki? ¿Por qué estabas así durante el camino hacia aquí?

-N-no estoy seguro… -murmuro mirando a otro lado. – Últimamente me rondan cosas por la cabeza que… que… - la cara de Tasuki se encendió de nuevo. Estaba realmente extraño.

Chichiri dejó salir un leve suspiro y tomó una actitud menos seria, sonriendo levemente.

-Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo, para eso están los amigos -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Aunque te lo explique no creo que lo entiendas… y si lo entiendes… no se qué pasaría… sería mejor que dejásemos el tema…

-Como quieras Tasuki pero...sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿verdad?

- Si…  
"aunque no se por cuánto tiempo más…"  
-Chi-Chichiri… - Tasuki se acerco a su amigo y le dijo algo al oído en voz muy baja, acto seguido, salió hacia la sala del comedor casi corriendo.

-No paras de comer...nos vas a dejar sin comida...

-Lo siento, Chiriko...pero es que tenía hambre...-se disculpó Tamahome con la boca llena dejando lo que había cogido de nuevo en sus platos.

La chica no dijo nada, solo miró hacia la puerta pensativa.

-¿Dónde están aquellos dos?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...-respondió Chiriko con tranquilidad- me dijeron que tenían que hacer algo...

-Últimamente se llevan muchos rollos raros esos dos...

-Tal vez tengas razón -sonrió levemente la chica mirándole.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tengo hambreee! – Tasuki entro gritando, parecía muy animado.

Del sobresalto a Chiriko casi se le cae el trozo de pan que tenía en las manos, pero logró agarrarlo a tiempo y miró de reojo a Tasuki.

-Vaya, justamente hablábamos de ti -rió Tamahome- pensábamos que tardabais mucho.

-Teníamos algo que hacer -respondió Chichiri entrando también. Llevaba la máscara, tal vez por eso sonreía tan abiertamente.

-Pues por poco Tamahome os deja sin comida.

-¡Ya he pedido perdón!

-¡A comer se ha dicho! – Tasuki se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y empezó a comer como loco.  
-…Hay que ver que apetito que tiene este chico… - dijo Chichiri mientras se sentaba en otra silla más cercana a Chiriko.

-Pues...si...-respondió Chiriko mirando a Tasuki algo desconfiada. Algo raro había pasado entre aquellos dos, pero prefirió no preguntar y siguió comiendo.

-¡Ey, Tasuki! Hace unos minutos han venido unas señoritas preguntándome si quería que trajeran alcohol -sonrió pícaramente- ¿Qué te parece si las invitamos a tomar con nosotros?

- ¡Hay que ver lo pícaro que eres Tama! – sonrío Tasuki – hace falta algo liquido para bajar la comida, ¿no? – una risa traviesa se le escapaba de la boca.

-Si, si...líquido y...algo de acción -rió Tamahome.

-Que yo recuerde, Tamahome no era así antes...-murmuró Chiriko como para sí misma.

-Os recuerdo que mañana seguiremos con nuestro viaje, no creo que sea buena idea que…  
-No te preocupes, que todo está bien – interrumpió el pelirrojo a Chichiri.  
-Ahora si… lo que me preocupa es como estará después… - murmuró el hechicero.

-Desde que Miaka se fue...-de repente Tamahome cambió su expresión, parecía triste, bajó la mirada- no he tenido ninguna otra chica a mi lado...

-Ah...es verdad, Miaka...-recordó Chiriko.

Tamahome no le hacía ningún caso a las chicas, hasta que conoció a Miaka. Era normal que ahora que ya no estaba a su lado echara de menos ese tipo de compañía.

-Pero...ahora que me doy cuenta, Chichiri -comentó Tamahome mirando a su compañero expresamente - se que Tasuki ha estado con otras chicas. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿No has estado con ninguna desde...bueno, desde tu prometida?

Chiriko trató de no demostrar el interés que le despertaba aquella pregunta y siguió comiendo distraídamente.

-No – Dijo rotundo y seco.  
-Es que esa mascara les asusta, no es normal que una persona sonría tanto, se creen que es un pervertido o algo asi – rio Tasuki.

Tamahome rió divertido ante las palabras de Tasuki, Chiriko no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el comentario

-No, en serio -se tranquilizó Tamahome, trató de ponerse serio- ¿Por respeto a tu prometida o es que simplemente no has encontrado a la chica adecuada?

Chichiri dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.  
-Supongo que por ambas cosas… si…

Chiriko se quedó unos segundos mirándolo pensativa, de repente reaccionó y fue a decir algo cuando el sonido de la puerta la acalló.

-Sentimos la tardanza, no encontrábamos la botella -se disculpó una de las dos señoritas vestidas que kimonos que entraron en la sala.

-No hay problema chicas -sonrió Tamahome- sentaos, sentaos. Mi amigo y yo os invitamos a beber con nosotros -dijo dejando caer su brazo por los hombros de Tasuki.

-… Ya que estáis… yo creo que también tomaré algo – Dijo Chichiri sin dirigir su mirada a nadie en concreto.  
-¡Asi se habla! ¡Toca pasarlo bien un rato! – Tasuki estaba muy animado, como solía serlo siempre. ¿Eso era bueno o… malo?

Chiriko suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos igual? Que falta de imaginación...-murmuró como para sí misma.

-Lástima que no tengamos una chica para ti, Chichiri -rió Tamahome llenando cinco vasos. Cuando estaba llenando el último miró a Chiriko con una sonrisa pícara- Chiriko... ¿tú no quieres beber con nosotros? Así haces compañía...

-Alguien tiene que mantenerse cuerdo, aunque sea la menor -cortó ella- además soy la guía.

-Resulta extraño ver a una muchacha tan joven con tres hombres, ¿Cuidáis de ella? – preguntó una de las chicas, ofreciéndole un vaso a Tamahome.

-Más o menos -rió él cogiendo el vaso.

-Más bien soy yo la que cuida de vosotros...-murmuró Chiriko bajando la mirada.

-Digamos que apareció en el grupo de improvisto -continuó Tamahome.

-¡Oooh! Debe ser una gran responsabilidad para vosotros entonces…  
-Naahhh, para nada, es fácil – dijo con orgullo Tasuki.  
-… pero mira que eres embustero… - murmuro Chichiri recordando cómo se ponía este cuando tenía cualquier roce con la joven.

-De todas formas parece una buena chica -sonrió la segunda chica, que se había sentado junto a Tasuki, mirando a Chiriko- ¿Ninguno de vosotros tiene relación con ella? -preguntó algo tímida, le costaba hacer preguntas como esa a sus huéspedes, pero realmente sentía curiosidad.

- … Alguna hay, ¿no? – rio Tasuki mirando a Chiriko.

-¿¡Q-que? -la joven se puso colorada- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que monada! -sonrió la chica que había preguntado antes.

-Como vosotras -aprovechó Tamahome sin intención de segundas, ¿o sí?...

Las dos chicas sonrieron tímidamente y miraron a Tasuki, esperando a que respondiera.

-Bueno, somos compañeros de aventuras – dijo entre risas.  
-No puedo creer que haya dicho algo coherente… -murmuro Chichiri viendo el panorama.

Chiriko bajó la mirada levemente.

-Si...

-¡Y aun así no quieres beber con nosotros! -rió Tamahome después de beberse todo el vaso que tenía delante- Desde luego vaya compañera...

-Compañeros de aventuras... ¡qué divertido! -murmuró una de las chicas, la del pelo largo y recogido en un semimoño alto, que estaba sentada junto a Tasuki.

-Una pena que no podáis venir con nosotros, sería demasiado peligrosos para unas señoritas como vosotras… - sus palabras se cortaron cuando, Tasuki, volvió a beber de su vaso.

-Tal vez tengas razón, discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento...-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, cogió la botella y volvió a llenar el vaso de Tasuki, que ya estaba vacío.

-No te disculpes mujer, son cosas que pasan, ¡para la aventura ya estamos los hombre experimentados! – El alcohol parecía que comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre Tasuki, que ya estaba más animado.

-¿Entonces en qué situación deja eso que acabas de decir a Chiriko? – comento Chichiri que bebía tranquilamente mirando el comportamiento de de su compañero.

-Puees… - Tasuki se quedo pensativo con la mano en la barbilla - buena pregunta…

Tamahome comenzó a reírse animada y sonoramente, la chica de su lado rió también pero más tímidamente tapándose la boca con la manga del kimono.

-Podríamos decir que Chiriko es una chica especial -sonrió Tamahome entre risas- ¿no? -preguntó mirándola.

Ella le miró unos segundos en silencio y luego bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Y tanto… es la primera como nosotros… - la cara de Tasuki torno a una mueca extraña, estaba algo borracho pero aun podía medir sus palabras y no decir que ellos eran estrellas de Suzaku.

-¿De vosotros? -se extraño una de las chicas.

-De su grupo -se adelantó Chiriko algo seria.

Tamahome asintió animadamente, comenzaba a notársele el alcohol.

-¡Venga chica! ¡Sírvenos más! -le animo a la chica de su lado levantando su vaso con una sonrisa.

La chica obedeció y todos estuvieron un tiempo interminable hablando animadamente acompañando con algunas risas repentinas. Llegado el momento, las chicas de los kimonos se fueron de la habitación y dejaron a los chicos y Chiriko solos. Ya el ambiente estaba más silenciado y cada uno iba por su cuenta.

-Tasuki…  
-¿Qué?  
-Oye… no crees que ya va siendo hora de que te acuestes en la CAMA a dormir, ¡¿y no sobre mi? – Chichiri intentaba quitarse de encima a su borracho compañero, pero no había forma sin que uno de los dos se hiciera daño.  
-¿¡Pero qué dices? – Golpeó la mesa poniéndose recto – yo no estoy durimien… - y cayó encima de Chichiri de nuevo.

Chiriko rió animadamente al ver la escena. Mientras, Tamahome ya estaba dormido sobre la mesa, tenía expresión soñadora y tranquila, como la de un niño pequeño. Al verle Chiriko sonrió levemente, no parecía la misma, estaba mucho más relajada y eso que apenas había bebido.

-Menudo grupo estamos hechos...

Se levantó y trató de cargar a Tamahome.

-Creo que sería mejor llevarlos a la habitación ya...-le dijo a Chichiri agarrando al dormido Tamahome de los hombros.

-Si… será mejor… lamento que tengas que pasar por esto cada vez que salimos… - se lamento Chichiri cargando a Tasuki que casi no podía abrir ya los ojos.  
-¿Qué haces? Déjame en el suelo, pervertido… - balbuceaba el pelirrojo  
"Porque esta borracho que si no…" pensaba el hechicero mientras arrastraba a su amigo hasta la puerta.

-No pasa nada. Supongo...que es lo que tiene viajar con amigos -sonrió ella levemente mientras miraba a Tamahome.

De repente, el muchacho se despertó y con sorprendente agilidad se puso en pie. Se giró para ver que Chiriko lo miraba sorprendida.

-Voy a darme una ducha -dijo solamente antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hacia los baños.

-¿Y a este que le ha dado?...-murmuró Chiriko confundida.

Chichiri se había quedado igual de sorprendido.

-Puees… ¿efectos secundarios? – su cara se torno en una mueca extraña que intentaba mostrar confusión. – Sera mejor que lleve a este a la habitación, no creo que nos sorprenda como Tamahome, asi que mejor tenerlo controlado…

Ella asintió levemente.

-Yo voy a recoger un poco la habitación que la hemos dejado de pena y no es plan de que se encarguen de limpiarla las chicas...

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación cargando con Tasuki.


End file.
